Et la suite ?
by Mandy Mandala7338
Summary: Recueil d'OS divers et variés, ou ce qui arrive quand Harry fait une fixation sur Théo, les conséquences s'il percute Marcus dans un couloir, les aventures de Draco qui décide de partir en Roumanie et bien d'autres choses encore... Paring différents selon les OS.
1. L'artiste

**ET LA SUITE ?**

* * *

Bonjour, me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, ou plutôt, des nouvelles fictions. En effet, ce que vous allez lire est un recueil d'OS.

Ces OS seront plus ou moins longs, certains auront plusieurs parties, d'autres non. Certains se dérouleront dans le même univers, d'autres n'auront rien à voir entre eux. Certains se suffiront à eux-mêmes, d'autres encore seront en lien avec d'autres de mes écrits, voire ne seront qu'un extrait de projets en cours.

Les paring seront aussi différents, pour ne pas dire éclectiques, bien que ce sera en majorité du slash M/M, mais pas que. J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre les paring en début de chaque fiction et puis bon... un peu de surprise ne fait jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Sachez juste que vous verrez Harry, bien sûr, mais aussi Théo, Marcus, Olivier, Hermione, Blaise, Draco et bien d'autres encore, dans l'ordre et le désordre ;)

Pas de _''fin''_ en bout de chapitre mais pas de _''à suivre''_ non plus, sauf cas exceptionnel. Est-ce pour autant que ces histoires sont terminées ? Peut-être, peut-être pas, je ne sais pas encore. Ceci explique en partie le titre de ce recueil (bien qu'il puisse changer en cour de route) même si ce titre est également un clin d'œil à mes bêtas, Nanola en tête, qui me susurrent toujours à l'oreille quand j'envoie un texte : ET LA SUITE, BORDEL !? Charmant, n'est-ce pas ^^

La raison de ces OS ? Le point commun ? Tous sont des cadeaux.

Des cadeaux à des ami(e)s selon leur souhait ou tout simplement à des gens à qui j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose. Donc, certaines écritures ne seront pas de mon goût mais c'était aussi la règle du jeu : ne pas écrire forcément ce que j'aime mais ce qui fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

Mandy

* * *

 **HISTOIRE 1**

* * *

 **Bêta correctrice : Nanola**

 **Bêta lectrice : Chapaf**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Warning : présence de violence psychologique et physique**

 **Destinataire : Redkunst (à vos souhaits)**

 **Redkunst voulait un OS d'un genre un peu particulier et avec de la sensualité. Elle m'a harcelée et j'ai craqué parce c'est un chaton. Je craque toujours face à elle, Nanola ne cesse de se moquer de ma terrible faiblesse mais qu'y puis-je ?**

 **Tiens, chaton, Nanola et moi voulions te faire la surprise de cette publication, en fait elle a corrigé ce texte il y a une semaine. Joyeux anniversaire :)**

* * *

 **L'ARTISTE**

 **.**

 **"** _ _ **L'art de vivre consiste en un subtil mélange entre lâcher prise et tenir bon**__ **" - Henri Lewis**

* * *

Ses mains parcourent le torse devant lui, déclenchant une musique douce à ses oreilles. Son futur amant gémit, les yeux clos.

Il se sent l'âme d'un artiste. Cette nuit, il en sera un. Ses mains, son corps, seront l'archet sur le violon, le crayon et l'aquarelle sur le papier, la peinture sur une toile vierge. Il le façonnera, comme de la terre glaise qui devient œuvre d'art, le marbre une statue.

Ensemble, ils créeront une symphonie, un tableau de maître, une composition d'infinie.

L'artiste se penche vers son ouvrage, sa future création, ce qui deviendra, à n'en pas douter, l'œuvre de sa vie.

« Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que tu représentes pour moi, » marmonne-t-il en se penchant vers l'homme qui gémit, frémit alors que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille.

Il sourit, puis ses lèvres déposent un baiser juste sous le lobe tendre, son nez s'emplit de l'odeur divine qui émane de l'homme sous lui.

« Théo, » soupire-t-il.

Le baiser en devient deux, puis trois, puis une multitude alors que sa bouche découvre le cou, le creux de la clavicule, l'os saillant sur l'épaule ronde et surtout, ce torse blanc, imberbe, qui se soulève au rythme frénétique de la respiration de son amoureux.

Harry gémit à son tour, sa bouche se ferme sur un téton clair, plus que les siens, et de sa langue, il en trace le contour avec délectation. Le corps de Théo s'arque, ses reins se creusent alors que les lèvres de Harry s'étirent dans un sourire.

Non, Théo ne sait pas encore, mais bientôt il comprendra. Lui, il sait. Il a compris qu'il pouvait être celui qu'ils attendaient tous les deux. Cette nuit en sera la preuve. Harry ne veut pas imaginer un seul instant que leur expérience se soldera par un échec. L'idée en elle-même est absurde. Il sourit encore alors que le souvenir d'un film lui revient à l'esprit, film qu'il avait vu chez les Dursley, une après-midi où il était resté seul. _« N'essaye pas, fais-le, ou ne le fais pas ! »_

Non, Harry n'essayera pas cette nuit. Il va faire, et il va réussir. Cette nuit, Théo sera à lui, Théo sera aimé, protégé, comme il ne l'a plus été depuis des années, peut-être même jamais. Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il lui avoué, tout à l'heure, avec sa bouche tremblante et ses yeux craintifs. Il n'a jamais rien fait avec un homme. Peut-être même n'a-t-il jamais rien fait avec une femme non plus. Cette nuit sera sa première, leur première. Et elle sera parfaite.

Harry continue son ouvrage, se laisse guider par ses instincts, ses envies, et par les gémissements qui s'échappent de la bouche de Théo.

Il est un chef d'orchestre qui s'échauffe. Bientôt, très bientôt, la musique éclatera, la danse débutera.

Sa langue trouve le nombril, elle le découvre pleinement, entre en lui comme un prélude à ce qui va suivre. Ses mains, plus hâlées que le corps pâle sous lui, se saisissent des hanches étroites afin de maintenir Théo qui se tortille sous les douces attentions linguales.

« Patience, patience, » ronronne Harry en le caressant. « Je vais bien prendre soin de toi. »

Un autre gémissement, une douce plainte glisse entre les lèvres de Théo. Harry redresse son visage, tombe dans les yeux bruns. Et de nouveau, il le ressent, ce coup au cœur, comme un poignard, une flèche qui le transperce et ne le fait penser qu'à lui.

La première fois qu'il l'a vu, ce regard, Harry s'en rappelle encore. Il n'était pourtant pas prêt à le voir, et encore moins sur ce visage qu'il connaissait depuis des année, sans vraiment le savoir.

Théo était sur le banc des accusés avec d'autres personnes. Les jugements se faisaient souvent ainsi juste après la guerre. On prenait une famille, un groupe, et les juges délibéraient rapidement. Harry était présent, pour presque chaque procès.

La veille, c'était une famille de trois personnes blondes qui avait comparu. Harry avait témoigné à décharge pour deux d'entre eux seulement. Malgré cela, les trois étaient ressortis libres, laissant un goût d'amertume dans la bouche de Harry. Le pouvoir de l'argent et certaines alliances n'étaient pas morts avec Voldemort, à n'en point douter.

Du coup, il avait hésité à venir pour ce procès-là, finalement convaincu par Hermione qui elle aussi y assistait.

« Nous devons veiller, Harry. L'injustice à la fin d'une guerre est monnaie courante et du coup, bien souvent aussi le lit de celle d'après, » lui avait-elle répété.

Harry était donc venu, plus écœuré que jamais par le rôle qu'il devait endosser. Lui qui avait espéré, cru qu'après cette guerre sa vie changerait pour devenir plus simple, il s'était lourdement trompé.

On ne tue pas un Seigneur Noir par deux fois sans en payer le prix.

Alors il s'était tenu, là, devant cinq personnes dont trois qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Les deux autres étant Gregory Goyle et Théodore Nott, deuxième du nom. Harry les avait à peine regardés, avant que le garçon filiforme, pâle et tremblant ne se lève alors que le juge l'appelait par son nom. Il semblait perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, les chevilles et les poignets liés, installé à côté de meurtriers.

Harry avait croisé son regard, et son cœur avait eu un raté. Les yeux marron, chauds, étaient trempés par les larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues creuses. Ils étaient tristes, emprunts de peur, de terreur même, et par dessus tout, semblaient l'appeler à l'aide.

Ce regard.

Il remua Harry au plus profond de ses tripes, l'envahit. Il en tomba, bien qu'il l'ignorât à ce moment-là, éperdument amoureux.

Des témoins avaient défilé, parlé, accusé les cinq personnes en face d'eux. Et Théo n'avait eu de cesse de pleurer, assis sur son banc, son visage caché par ses mains fines.

Harry s'était alors levé. Lui, Ron et Hermione bénéficiaient d'une place de choix, au premier rang sur un fauteuil rembourré et pile en face de la vermine qui avait suivi Celui-Dont-On-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais Harry le disait, lui, ce nom, avec du mépris, du dégoût dans chaque lettre. Avec la même envie de vomir qui lui tordait le ventre à chaque fois qu'il s'installait là, sous les hourras hypocrites de la foule.

Ils avaient donc une place d'honneur et la possibilité d'intervenir quand ils le souhaitaient. Ce qu'il fit.

« Nott n'était pas un Mangemort. Pas lui. Son père, oui, mais il est mort durant la Grande Bataille. »

A chaque fois qu'il prenait la défense d'un de ces êtres, les mêmes réactions s'enchaînaient. Soulagement, pleurs et remerciements chez l'accusé. Cris parmi ceux qui se disaient victimes. Cette-fois-là ne fit pas exception.

Pourtant, Harry entendait à peine ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ses yeux restaient accrochés à ceux de son ancien camarade de classe. Il n'avait pas vraiment connu Théo, mais justement, jamais le Serpentard ne lui avait fait la moindre crasse, même suite à l'affaire du Ministère quand son père s'était retrouvé à Azkaban. Pourtant, il aurait pu, peut-être même dû lui en vouloir, son père était son seul parent encore vivant, son emprisonnement le laissait complètement seul à à peine seize ans. Néanmoins, Théo n'avait rien dit, rien fait contre Harry ou ses amis. Il passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque ou le nez plongé dans des livres, en particulier ceux de potions. Harry s'étonna sur le moment de se souvenir aussi bien de ces instants, à Poudlard, alors que les yeux de Théo ne le quittaient pas, ses lèvres gercées murmurant sans fin une litanie de « merci, Harry, merci ».

Ses yeux, ce regard le hantèrent pendant des nuits. Des mois. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

La vie avait repris son cours, du moins pour la majorité d'entre eux. C'est bien ce que l'on dit, non, après une tragédie ?

Pas pour Harry, pas pour les victimes, les vraies, et ceux qui restent une fois les morts enterrés. Harry avait repris le chemin de Poudlard, passé ses ASPIC. Puis il était rentré à l'école des Aurors. Une fois encore, il faisait ce qui lui semblait juste, même si c'était aussi ce que le monde sorcier attendait de lui.

Et ça, il ne le supportait plus. Il était fatigué de ces sourires faux, de ces félicitation qui ne voulaient plus rien dire. Écœuré par ce qu'il voyait et vivait. Ces gens qui pleuraient des morts, leur vie détruite, et ceux qui festoyaient sur leur chagrin. Que les survivants soient d'un camps ou d'un autre, Harry le voyait de moins en moins, il ne voyait plus que la peine et la douleur.

Hermione le comprenait. Hermione était rentrée au Ministère et faisait ce qu'elle pouvait. Harry, lui, quand il ne travaillait pas, sombrait dans la déprime, l'alcool et les excès. Il avait rompu avec Ginny, il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation alors qu'il pouvait à peine se gérer lui-même.

Ron le lui avait longtemps reproché, avant d'admettre la vérité. Harry ne pouvait pas, ne voulait plus.

Le Survivant survivait, une fois encore.

Et puis Hermione l'avait traîné chez un psy, Moldu. À demi-mot, histoire de ne pas passer pour un fou qu'il fallait interner, Harry avait parlé. La femme l'avait aidé, et surtout il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il rejette sa nature. Oui, il était ce que l'on appelle un défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin (après tout il en était un) et oui, il souffrait du complexe du Héros... ainsi que de celui du survivant, mais cela, il l'avait gardé pour lui.

Par la suite, Harry s'était lancé dans sa carrière, voulant absolument prouver à tous qu'il allait finir le premier de sa promotion, que tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis des années n'était pas usurpé. Il l'avait fait la première année, la deuxième suivrait. La remise des diplômes était dans un mois à peine et Harry, comme prévu, sortirait major de promotion.

Cependant, il y avait de cela un ou deux mois, alors qu'il se lavait dans les douches du vestiaire de l'école, son cœur avait raté un battement, pour la seconde fois. Deux de ses camarades s'en prenaient à un autre. Du moins c'était ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce que ses yeux verts ne rencontrent ce regard, celui qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas oublier.

Ce n'était pas un camarade de promo. Théo était là, toujours aussi efflanqué, comme un chat écorché. Les autres le bousculaient, se moquaient, pour au final le faire tomber au sol et lâcher les serviettes qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Nott ! » cria alors son professeur de sorts d'attaque en entrant dans les douches. « Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un fouteur de merde et un incompétent ! Vous êtes viré, peu m'importe ce que dit le directeur ! »

Le garçon se redressa avec peine, sans un mot. Il passa devant Harry, ses yeux bruns remplis de détresse et de résignation. Il regarda Harry mais n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche. Puis il disparut.

Harry avait demandé le soir-même à Hermione de faire des recherches pour lui, au sujet de ceux qui avaient été accusés et innocentés. Si la jeune femme en fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas. Harry étudia les dossiers.

Rares étaient ceux qui s'en étaient sortis suite à leur procès. Nott n'en faisait pas parti. Bien qu'innocent, il avait dû payer de lourdes amendes aux victimes de son père. Il avait tout perdu : sa maison, ses biens, tout. Il n'avait pas fini ses études et vivait de petits boulots, ses maigres salaires finissant de rembourser ce qu'il devait. Il n'avait pas d'adresse connue.

Mais Harry n'avait pas abandonné ses recherches. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, mais il voulait savoir, tout savoir sur Théo, il voulait le revoir, peut-être comprendre cette étrange fascination qu'il exerçait sur lui. Et il avait trouvé.

Nott vivait dans un taudis, un squat moldu. Il mangeait ce qu'il trouvait dans les poubelles tout en se rendant chaque matin au Chemin de Traverse, afin de tenter de gagner un peu sa vie.

Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry l'observait, jour après jour.

Un soir, le jeune homme sembla être encore plus résigné qu'à l'accoutumé. Il se leva, s'habilla de ses plus beaux habits moldus et sortit dans la grande ville de Londres, sans se douter un seul instant de l'ombre derrière lui.

Harry le vit hésiter, puis entrer dans un bar moldu. L'enseigne donna un dernier coup au cœur de Harry. Il enleva sa cape et y entra, lui aussi. Le sorcier fit en sorte de s'approcher de son obsession, sans se faire voir de lui. Le jeune homme était nerveux. Pourtant, bientôt ceux autour de lui comprirent rapidement ce qu'il était venu chercher. De l'argent facile en échange de son corps. Quand Harry le comprit également, quand il entendit les propos salaces des hommes, son verre se brisa sous ses doigts.

Il se leva, se posta devant Théo et son ignoble conquête dépravée, fou furieux. L'autre sorcier écarquilla de grands yeux affolés en le voyant apparaître ainsi. Il s'enfuit purement et simplement, bousculant Harry au passage.

Cette nuit-là, après s'être un peu calmé, Harry retourna dans ce qui servait de chambre à Théo. Il l'écouta pleurer. Entendit ses peines, ses espoirs, ses peurs. Il était seul, gay, et ne savait plus quoi faire pour survivre dans un monde qui le méprisait en raison de son nom.

Quand Harry retourna à son tour dans sa propre chambre, il était bouleversé. Mais aussi indéniablement excité. Il se toucha pour la première fois depuis des lustres, sa libido l'ayant quelque peu abandonné sauf durant la grande époque juste après la guerre quand il était trop ivre pour y réfléchir. Il jouit rapidement en pensant aux yeux de Théo, au regard de Théo.

Alors il sut.

Le lendemain, dès sa dernière heure de cours avalée, il se remit en chasse. Théo était spécial, il le sentait. Il était celui qu'il lui fallait, celui qui lui redonnerait goût à la vie, de façon pleine et complète. Et lui, Harry, comblerait ses attentes, exaucerait ses vœux.

Il le dénicha dans un bar miteux dans l'Allée des Embrumes, remerciant aux passage le fait d'être le meilleur élève de son école. Théo servait à boire à des gens ou des choses, Harry ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir, avec un air fatigué sur son visage résigné. Les lourds cernes sous ses yeux étaient la preuve flagrante qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. À la fin de son service, la matrone lui donna une poignée de pièces. Son ancien camarade protesta, sans grande conviction toutefois, alors que la femme revêche le flanquait dehors.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry sortit de sous sa cape et s'approcha de lui.

« Putain, Potter, mais tu cherches à me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ! » s'exclama Théo, une main sur son cœur.

« Non, pas du tout, je m'en voudrais même. »

Il sourit. Théo fit un pas en arrière, peu assuré. Et Harry l'avait vu de nouveau. Ce regard. Ce regard qui doute, qui a peur, mais aussi qui supplie et qui dit : « sauve-moi ».

Harry lui avait tendu la main.

« Viens avec moi, Théo. Je te promets que je ne te ferai rien de mal. Que dirais-tu d'un repas chaud et d'un bon lit ? »

Théo avait écarquillé les yeux. Puis rapidement baissé la tête, ses lèvres malmenées par ses dents.

« Tu sais que je n'ai plus rien de tout ça, pas vrai, Potter. »

Harry avait acquiescé sans cesser de sourire, la main toujours tendue.

Théo avait fini par la saisir.

« Je... tu sais, hier soir... c'était... c'était la première fois que je faisais ça et... »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, » le coupa Harry. « Et puis, je m'en doutais un peu. »

Non, ne pas lui dire qu'il l'avait suivi, épié, qu'il savait tout ou presque de sa vie depuis des jours, des semaines.

« Mais... Et toi, tu... tu faisais quoi, là-bas ? »

« Boire un coup. »

Théo se dandina sur un pied. Harry le regardait toujours, observant ce corps grand et maigre, ce visage émacié, triste. Et ces yeux bruns si merveilleux.

« Ce que.. ce que je voulais dire c'est que... » Théo prit une grande inspiration. « C'était une erreur, je ne veux pas... faire ça, tu vois. Alors si tu me proposes de venir chez toi parce que... eh bien... je ne préfère pas. »

Harry s'était mis à rire alors que sa main s'était refermée sur les doigts fins.

« Non, Théo, je ne veux de ton corps en échange de billets ou de pièces. Je te le jure sur la tombe de mes parents. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains avait redressé son visage, dévoilant un regard humide, éperdu.

« Merci, Harry. »

Harry avait continué de sourire. Il les avait fait transplanés chez lui, ici.

« Ce que je veux, Théo, c'est toi tout entier, » lui avait-il avoué alors qu'ils atterrissaient dans la pièce, 12, Square Grimmaurd.

 **… …** **...**

Les gémissements de Théo sont une musique aux oreilles de Harry. La plus belle en ce monde, en cet instant précis. Il continue de dévorer le nombril et le ventre doux, un peu trop maigre certes mais si attirant. Tout en levant les yeux vers son futur amant, Harry poursuit sa course un peu plus bas, entre les cuisses ouvertes et les jambes relevées de Théo, dont les genoux largement écartés sont au niveau de ses côtes. C'est indécent, c'est divin, cette façon dont le corps de Théo lui est offert, livré sur ce matelas, sans pudeur, sans tabou, dévoilant tout.

Théo qui a les yeux fermés, mais qui les ouvre brusquement alors que la bouche de Harry se referme sur sa virilité. Son corps s'arque de nouveau, ses doigts s'agrippent aux barreaux de la tête de lit, pour autant ce n'est pas ce que Harry remarque. Lui est plongé dans les yeux marron qui l'enflamment, l'avalent, de la même façon que fait sa bouche avec ce que ce corps haletant a de plus privé.

Harry aime ses yeux, vous le saviez ? Il a toujours aimé les yeux sombres. Pas noirs, mais marron, bruns, noisette, châtaigne, chauds, ondoyants comme du chocolat au lait que l'on fait fondre. Théo a les yeux de cette couleur. Ce sont les plus beaux qu'il a vus, parce qu'ils ont quelque chose de plus, ce petit quelque chose qui le fait vibrer depuis cette journée au tribunal.

L'artiste qu'il est cette nuit s'active sur la douce fermeté de son amant qui prend vie, s'étire, s'épaissit dans sa bouche. Oui, il se sent l'âme d'un chef d'orchestre qui va élever ses musiciens vers le plus beau qu'ils peuvent donner. Et Théo a tant à donner, il en est certain.

Théo gémit de plus en plus fort, mais Harry n'a pas l'intention de le libérer de suite, oh que non. Il va le garder encore et encore. Pour toujours s'il le peut.

En attendant, il faut que cette première fois soit parfaite, saisissante. Absolue.

Harry décide donc d'abandonner pour un temps son ouvrage, afin de le poursuivre plus bas, dans l'intimité la plus profonde et la plus cachée de Théo. Son lieu secret, celui qui le portera dans la plus claire expression de son talent.

Cette fois, Théo étouffe une plainte longue, désespérée, alors que Harry va plus loin, le goûte autant qu'il le peut en lui soutenant le bas des reins

Le Survivant n'en peut plus, son désir est si vif, si dur, qu'il en devient douloureux. Il se redresse d'un coup, se saisit du lubrifiant qu'il avait préparé, comme tout le reste, et s'en verse une giclée généreuse sur les doigts. Il sent le regard de Théo sur lui, qui le guette. Harry lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soins de toi, je te l'ai promis. »

Théo déglutit. Il a peur, Harry le sait. C'est normal. Lui aussi a comme un nœud dans l'estomac. C'est sa première fois avec un homme, après tout. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est bien documenté avant d'aller chercher Théo, il sait ce qu'il doit faire et comment.

C'est un artiste accomplit, il ne veut rien gâcher. Son œuvre doit être parfaite ou ne sera pas.

Ses doigts humides caressent l'endroit qu'occupait autrefois sa langue. Ici aussi c'est humide désormais grâce à sa salive. Harry ferme les yeux alors que de son doigt, il prend place dans le corps de Théo. C'est la première note, le premier coup de crayon, le premier jet de peinture. Théo y répond avec son corps qui se tend, il est le violon et le piano, la feuille et la toile, le marbre et l'argile.

« Oui... Oh oui... »

Un murmure, un souffle.

Le doigt progresse, suivi d'un autre.

Ce n'est que le prémices, l'esquisse.

Harry trouve enfin le point des délices, la note sublime, le trait parfait. Et là encore, Théo réagit.

« C'est bon... »

Oui, c'est bon, tellement bon, si bon que Harry en veut plus. Plus de rythme, plus de couleur, plus de mouvements et d'intensité.

Il se penche vers Théo, l'embrasse dans le cou, le caresse. Le vénère presque.

Ses doigts quittent à regret son instrument de plaisir, l'objet de ses fantasmes et de son besoin. Mais il a autre chose pour lui, de plus complet, de plus beau. Ce qui feront d'eux le compositeur et le musicien, le professeur et le danseur, le maître et l'élève, l'artiste et l'œuvre d'art.

Théo étouffe un cri, les larmes coulent sur ses joues alors que l'apprentissage commence, que la symphonie s'ouvre et le ballet s'échauffe.

« Non, pardon, Théo, ça va aller, détends-toi, détends-toi, mon amour, » murmure Harry en faisant courir sa langue dans le cou humide.

Aller moins vite, le rassurer, le cajoler, lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien, cette nuit et demain.

Harry remonte sur la joue de Théo, avale ses larmes, savoure le goût du sel. Tout en lui est tellement bon.

« Oh... oh... putain... »

Il est entièrement en lui, dans sa chaleur, son étroitesse, tout ce qu'il peut lui donner alors que son ventre se creuse et sa respiration se fait erratique. Autour de lui, Théo se referme, l'enserre.

« Oh, Théo, » soupire Harry.

L'autre homme pleure, sa tête se tourne. Mais Harry le caresse encore, sa main passe et repasse dans les cheveux fins si doux. Sous la lumière des bougies, ses cheveux châtains prennent des reflets d'or.

« Tu es si beau, Théo. Si parfait. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, que tu n'as pas confiance en toi, mais je suis là, je ne te laisse pas tomber, moi. »

Harry continue ses caresses, ses baisers doux. Il attend, guette le moment où les larmes se tariront, où le corps de Théo se détendra alors qu'il acceptera pleinement l'intrusion. Harry a tout son temps.

Peu à peu, il le sent arriver. Théo sanglote doucement, bien que ses larmes se font moins nombreuses, moins vives. Harry l'encourage, le soutient. Sa main se glisse le long du torse humide et va chercher le membre de son amant qui s'est flétri. Il va le faire renaître.

Les sanglots font bientôt place à une respiration sourde, épaisse, hachée.

« Voilà, mon cœur, c'est bien, détends-toi, » chuchote Harry.

Le visage de Théo se tourne vers lui, ses yeux l'engloutissent une nouvelle fois. Harry lui sourit tendrement, lui embrasse une paupière, puis l'autre.

Sa main voyage toujours, l'instant de la perdition approche. Il est là. Harry décide de commencer la danse sensuelle. La tête de Théo part en arrière, son dos se cambre.

Harry ferme les yeux à son tour, il se laisse porter par les bruits de Théo, ceux de sa bouche, de son corps tout entier.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps dure leur symphonie, juste qu'il donne le rythme, que Théo le suit. Ils font une valse, un tango... non, un opéra. Il ne sait pas et il s'en fout. Seules importent les sensations.

Après quelques minutes, le corps de Théo cède sous ses coup de reins extatiques. L'homme se rend, s'abandonne, se livre à lui. Harry le sent dans la façon dont maintenant son corps se fond dans celui de Théo, dont il s'enfonce profondément en lui, sans plus de résistance aucune, dans leurs gémissements sourds qui ne sont plus que synonyme du lâcher prise. Théo est à lui, désormais.

Harry s'abandonne au plaisir, comme il ne l'a jamais fait, avec personne. Il n'oublie pas pour autant celui de son amant, son si précieux amant. Sa main glisse sur le sexe tendu de Théo, elle suit le rythme de la volupté de son propre sexe dans les entrailles brûlantes. Sa main glisse plus vite, et lui glisse plus vite entre les reins offerts, entre les jambes ouvertes. Théo se tend entre ses doigts, sa respiration se fait plus rapide, plus vive, ses gémissements sont plus forts.

Harry mord ses lèvres, il se retient, encore, encore.

« Oh... putain... putain... »

C'est l'explosion, le grand final, les couleurs se mêlent, la danse s'enflamme.

Ils crient ensemble, jouissent ensemble.

Pour Harry c'est la preuve ultime. Jamais il n'a connu l'orgasme en même temps qu'une de ses maîtresses.

Il s'effondre sur son amant, en sueur tous les deux. Malgré son orgasme, les premières pensées de Harry sont pour Théo. Il s'oblige à se redresser, se retire avec la plus grande douceur du corps tremblant, ce qui n'empêche pas Théo de faire une grimace de douleur. Puis il s'allonge à ses côtés.

« Théo... Tu sais, je dois être honnête avec toi. Moi non plus je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec un homme avant toi. » Il se met à rire nerveusement alors qu'il tourne son visage vers son amant. « Putain, je savais même pas que j'étais gay avant de te voir dans ce bar, avec cet espère de sale porc qui te tournait autour ! J'ai pas pu le supporter. »

Harry se met sur son côté, la tête sur son bras replié, toujours en regardant Théo.

« Je... J'ai fais pas mal de conneries, juste après la guerre. Je me suis à boire, j'ai même pris des drogues. Je baisais quand j'étais shooté. Hermione l'a découvert et elle m'a sérieusement engueulé. Ensuite, elle m'a traîné chez le psy. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est pour te rassurer. J'ai changé. Je bois plus. Et la dernière fois que j'ai pris mon pied, je veux dire en dehors de maintenant, ben c'était hier après t'avoir vu dans ce bar, et j'étais seul dans mon lit. »

Il a un pauvre sourire, tend sa main vers Théo, lui caresse sa joue humide.

« Je suis désolé, Théo. Parce que je t'ai suivi, espionné. Je sais que tu as pleuré hier soir parce que tu es seul au monde et que personne ne veut de toi. J'étais là, je t'ai écouté. Alors je veux que tu saches que c'est faux. Je suis là, moi, et je veux de toi. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point on peut être heureux tous les deux. »

Les larmes de Théo coulent de nouveau sur ses joues creuses.

Harry s'avance vers lui et avec tout l'amour qu'il peut mettre dans ce geste, lui retire son bâillon.

« S'il te plaît, Harry, laisse-moi partir, » le supplie de suite Théo.

« Pourquoi ? » fit Harry, malheureux.

« Je dirai rien, je te le promets. Mais laisse-moi partir, je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Théo sanglote, ses yeux bruns supplient. Harry sent son cœur fondre à cette vue.

« Chez toi ? Mais Théo, tu n'as plus de chez toi. Tu n'as plus personne. Tes parents sont morts, tu n'as plus d'amis, plus rien. Je suis le seul qui me soucie de toi, tu ne le vois pas ? »

La blessure est vive dans les prunelles sombres.

« Oh, pardon, pardon, amour, » fait Harry en se penchant sur lui.

Il lui essuie les joues tendrement avant de reprendre.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine. Pourtant, c'est la vérité, tu le sais. Tu n'as plus un sous en poche, tu vis dans un taudis. Je... Laisse-moi t'aider. Ici, avec moi, tu seras heureux. Je prendrai soin de toi, plus personne ne pourra te faire du mal, plus personne ne pourra te blesser. Théo... Depuis ce jour au tribunal, il y a bientôt trois ans, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Je peux te rendre heureux. »

Théo ferme ses yeux, sans cesser de pleurer.

« Dis-moi la vérité, tu penses vraiment que c'est ce que tu voulais ? Je veux dire, cette vie que tu mènes ? »

Le silence se fait, puis Théo finit par hoqueter.

« Non... mais... je veux pas... Harry... je veux pas... » il fond en larmes.

Son corps se recroqueville comme il peut et Harry réalise seulement à cet instant qu'il ne l'a pas encore libéré du sort qui le maintient dans cette position si aguichante, jambes écartées et les genoux contre ses flancs.

« Pardon, mon cœur, attends. »

D'un geste de baguette, il annule le sort. Aussitôt Théo se pelotonne sur lui-même, il s'éloigne de Harry. Seul l'un de ses poignets est encore attaché à la tête de lit mais avec un lien si lâche qu'il lui permet de passer ses bras autour de son torse.

« Théo... »

Harry déglutit, ses yeux s'embrument eux aussi en le voyant faire.

« Je suis sincère. Je... je t'ai pas menti. Je veux prendre soin de toi. »

« Tu m'as violé, » pleure amèrement son amant.

« Non ! Non, je t'aime, je... »

Harry le prend dans ses bras, le caresse encore, lui embrasse le front, les cheveux moites.

« Tu as aimé, tu as joui, » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Tu m'as touché ! Alors... Alors forcément, mais... Pourquoi t'as fait ça... »

La voix de Théo le lâche, il pleure, gémit, ne sais plus ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait. Harry le berce tout contre lui.

« Je t'offre tout ce que tu n'auras jamais. Un lit chaud, confortable, une vie loin de toute faim, toute haine. Tu seras un prince avec moi. »

« Je serais ton prisonnier. »

« Non... non... » dit Harry. « Tu seras plus obligé de fouiller dans les poubelles ou de dormir au sol. Tu feras ce que tu veux, ici, avec moi. Je t'offrirai des livres, tu pourras même faire des potions si tu veux. Tu verras Théo, on sera heureux, tous les deux. »

Harry le maintient fermement contre lui, sans cesser ses douces caresses. Il pleure, lui aussi. Avec les minutes qui s'écoulent, le corps de Théo se détend, ses larmes se tarissent. Celles de Harry aussi.

« Harry, » murmure-t-il. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Il est fatigué, épuisé. Il ne comprends plus depuis longtemps sa vie, hait ce qu'il est devenu, cette solitude qui l'étouffe, les regards méprisants des sorciers qui le jugent. Mais il comprend encore moins l'homme qui le tient dans ses bras comme s'il était la plus belle chose qui existe sur cette terre pourrie.

« Parce que... Parce que je suis tellement seul, moi aussi. Je... Putain, Théo, j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que tu es ce dont j'ai besoin. Et toi, toi, tu as besoin de moi aussi. J'en ai marre de tout ça, quand je suis avec des gens, je sais plus... je sais plus s'ils me parlent parce que je suis moi, Harry, où parce que je suis ce connard de Survivant qu'ils vénèrent. »

Harry tourne sa tête. Il plante ses yeux verts dans les marron.

« Avec toi c'est différent. Parce qu'on est pareil, Théo, on est juste à des extrémités différentes. Laisse-nous une chance. Je vais te montrer, Théo, te montrer qu'ensemble on sera bien. Tu ne regretteras pas d'être là. »

« Harry, » supplie Théo, sans plus savoir ce qu'il supplie d'avoir ou de ne plus avoir.

Il ne sait plus où il en est.

« Est-ce que je t'ai menti ? » s'exclame d'un coup Harry. « Est-ce que je t'ai une seule fois menti ? »

« Tu m'as trompé ! Tu... tu m'as fait venir ici, en me faisant croire que c'était pour m'aider mais tu m'as fais venir dans cette geôle ! »

Harry regarde autour de lui. Pourtant, elle est belle cette pièce. Claire, lumineuse. Il l'a faite lui-même dans une partie de son grenier. Théo sera bien ici, protégé de tous ceux qui voudraient le blesser.

« Elle n'est peut-être pas encore à ton goût, » élude-t-il, « mais avec le temps, tu pourras l'aménager comme tu veux. »

« Harry... tu m'as trompé. Tu... Laisse-moi partir ! » Théo se met à crier d'un coup, se débat comme il peut avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. « Je te promets que je dirai rien, et si tu veux, si tu veux vraiment alors... alors OK, on pourrait se revoir, non ? Comme... comme des rendez-vous, quelque chose de normal et alors, et alors on pourrais voir ce que ça donne et... »

Théo s'embrouille, bafouille. Harry, lui, a un rire désabusé.

« Théo, c'est toi qui es en train de mentir et d'essayer de me mener en bateau. Réfléchis. » Harry se redresse, s'installe à califourchon sur son amant. « D'après toi, pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici, hein ? Pourquoi tu es encore attaché ? Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est parce que j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais dire ? Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux, je suis Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui a Vaincu ! » Harry ne se vante même pas, sa voix suinte l'ironie. « Et toi, toi tu n'es que le fils du Mangemort Nott. Les sorciers pensent que je t'ai sauvé à tort d'Azkaban, parce qu'ils s'en foutent que tu sois innocent ou non, ils veulent des coupables, c'est tout. Alors tu penses sincèrement que si je te laissais sortir, je risquerais quoi que ce soit ? Qui te croirait ? Personne. Et quand bien même certains penseraient que c'est vrai, ils s'en foutront. Alors, cher Théo, ce n'est pas pour ma précieuse réputation que je te garde ici. »

Tout le long de son discours, Harry voit la blessure dans le cœur de Théo s'ouvrir, devenir un véritable gouffre. Parce qu'ils savent tous les deux qu'il ne ment pas. Si Théo va se plaindre que Harry Potter l'a enlevé, violé, personne ne le croira. Pire, ils lui riront au nez. Ou alors ils penseront que c'est lui qui l'a aguiché et qui cherche ensuite à se faire de l'argent en le faisant chanter ou Merlin seul sait quoi encore comme absurdité. Sans oublier ceux qui penseront que même si c'est vrai, le fils Nott n'aura eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Théo avale sa salive avec difficulté, les yeux dans ceux de Potter.

Après tout, Harry n'a que l'embarras du choix, Théo le sais bien, il lit encore la Gazette du sorcier et les autres journaux. Tout le joli monde se bat pour être vu au bras de Harry ou pour finir dans son lit avec l'espoir d'être la prochaine madame Potter. Alors qui pourrait croire à son histoire ? Il est le fils du redoutable Mangemort Nott, il est maigre, sans attrait particulier, sans rien à pouvoir offrir à quiconque, pauvre et rejeté. Pourquoi Harry Potter voudrait de lui ?...S'il parle, il sera seul, une fois encore, plus seul que jamais.

Harry a raison, cent fois raison.

Cette vérité s'imprime avec douleur dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Il fond de nouveau en larmes tandis que Harry l'observe, toujours assis sur ses hanches.

« Alors pourquoi tu me gardes attaché ? » finit-il par murmurer.

« Parce que si je m'en fous de ce que tu pourrais dire, si je m'en fous de ce que pourrait dire tout le monde, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre, » répond Harry. « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu partes d'Angleterre ou que, je ne sais pas, que tu fasses n'importe quoi, comme hier soir avec cet espèce de porc qui voulait coucher avec toi pour 55£. Putain, Théo, 55£ ! Tu penses vraiment que tu ne vaux pas plus cher que ça ? Pour ce mec et les autres peut-être, peut-être même que les sorciers te donneraient moins pour te baiser mais pas moi ! Pas moi ! » crie Harry avec fougue. « Alors non, je te garde ici, avec moi, même si pour le moment tu ne le comprends pas.

Théo ferme ses yeux. Les mots de Harry le déchirent un peu plus parce qu'une fois encore, ils lui disent la vérité, lui mettent le nez dans la réalité de sa vie.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti. T'ai-je menti ? » recommence à se justifier Harry. « J'ai pris soin de toi, tu as un bon lit, un repas chaud et abondant qui t'attend. » Il caresse de nouveau la joue imberbe. « Je t'ai donné du plaisir, Théo. Ton sperme recouvre encore ton ventre et le mien. » Il lui sourit alors que Théo baisse la tête, rouge de honte. « Et je te refais une promesse. Je t'aimerai encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Il se penche, embrasse enfin les lèvres pâles. Un simple bécot, parce qu'il ne veut pas le brusquer.

« Je te protégerai, Théo. Plus personne ne se moquera de toi, plus personne ne te blessera. Tu ne seras plus obligé de supporter leurs moqueries, leurs coups et leur boulot de merde. La vraie liberté est ici, avec moi, dans cette maison. Notre maison. »

Théo lève ses yeux bruns vers son amant. Car c'est ce qu'il est désormais, il le sait.

« Ne me fais pas de mal, Harry, s'il te plaît. »

Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots.

« Jamais, » jure l'élève Auror avec sincérité.

Il se penche une nouvelle fois sur le jeune homme dans le lit. Cette fois le baiser est plus profond, sa langue franchit la barrière des lèvres de Théo. Ce dernier a un mouvement de recul, avant de se laisser aller sur l'oreiller. Alors que sa langue s'enroule autour de celle de son amant, Harry sourit.

C'est le premier pas, la première note, le premier trait sur le papier.

Théo cède, ils le savent tous les deux.

Demain, Harry en est sûr, ils construiront un nouvel opéra, commenceront le chef d'œuvre de leur vie.

 **… … …**

* * *

 **NDA** : je tiens juste à préciser que c'était Redkunst qui voulait dans son Harry/Théo un, je cite, « viol sensuel » - et démerde-toi à faire une fiction avec ça ^^" Pour les âmes sensibles qui l'ignoreraient encore (mais dans ce cas c'est qu'elles ne me lisent pas ou pire, qu'elles me lisent mal) je ne cautionne en aucune façon les violences sexuelles, physiques ou psychologiques qui restent, quelle que soit la façon de les aborder, des violences.


	2. Des conséquences de l'œuf d'or

**HISTOIRE 2**

* * *

 **Bêta correctrice : Nanola**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Destinataire : Yume resonnance, une fille super, bien sous tout rapport que vous pouvez joindre au 06.63.3...nan mais vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais le faire ? ... Contre du chocolat, à la limite, mais pas gratuitement ^^"**

 **NDA :** **non, vous ne rêvez pas, ce OS est bien rating T, pas M. C'est une grande première en ce qui me concerne ^^ D'un autre côté, après la première histoire, peut-être que quelque chose de plus doux était la bienvenue. Vous pouvez en remercier Yume. Yume, j'espère que Ron sera tel que tu l'aimes ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Des conséquences de l'œuf d'or**

 **.**

 ** _"Entre l'amour et l'amitié, mon cœur ne balance jamais" -_ Ninon de Lenclos**

* * *

 _Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard_

— La chanson de l'œuf d'or

 **... ... ...**

Ron vivait les instants les plus merveilleux de sa scolarité, que dire même, de toute son existence. Des instants de bonheur pur et de douce félicité.

Les gens, les filles, se retournaient sur son passage. Y compris Padma qui pourtant l'ignorait royalement depuis le bal catastrophique de Noël.

Le sixième fils Weasley était donc confortablement installé sur un petit nuage duveteux dont il ne voulait surtout pas redescendre, ce depuis plus d'un semaine. Harry ne disait rien, il le laissait se rengorger de ses ''exploits'' presque fictifs. Après tout, il avait vraiment été dans cette flotte gelée et il avait vraiment aidé Gabrielle Delacour à sortir du lac, le reste c'était... Eh bien, pas du mensonge, juste un peu de fioriture, d'enjôlement.

Harry était un véritable ami, le meilleur que l'on pouvait espérer, ne cessait de penser Ron. Il partageait de bonne grâce la gloire avec lui, sans jamais le reprendre. Il se contentait simplement de sourire.

Cet état de grâce absolue aurait dû perdurer encore plus longtemps. Ron le voulait tellement. Malheureusement, comme toute bonne chose, elle prit fin bien trop vite.

Cela commença par l'habituel air pincé de Hermione qui s'accentuait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. La jeune fille finit par exploser, un soir après les cours tandis qu'ils retournaient à leur dortoir. Ron était en train de raconter une énième version du sauvetage de la petite Gabrielle, heureusement inconsciente, elle, devant une Padma Patil médusée.

« J'aurais pu leur donner une raclée quand je le voulais à ces imbéciles aquatiques. »

« Et tu t'y serais pris comment ? Tu leurs aurais ronflé à la figure ? » dit Hermione d'un ton agacé.

Ron avait senti ses oreilles devenir écarlates. Il n'avait rien ajouté, d'autant que les sœurs Patil avaient pouffé nerveusement. Elles avaient rejoint Lavande, un peu plus loin. La seule consolation de Ron fut que les trois adolescentes se retournèrent vers lui avec un bel ensemble pour lui accorder un magnifique sourire. Ron soupira longuement. Bon, il ne pourrait sans doute plus se pavaner et raconter n'importe quoi en raison de la harpie ébouriffée à ses côtés, mais au moins, ce qui avait été dit et fait jusque-là portait ses fruits. Ce qui était bien, c'était qu'il n'avait plus le sentiment d'être un moins que rien. Le bras de Harry sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Cependant, le sourire de son ami lui réchauffa le cœur. Au moins autant que celui des trois jeunes filles. Harry le comprenait, il en était persuadé, plus que ne le pouvait Hermione.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans leur salle commune, le bras de Harry toujours présent sur ses épaules, Ron se sentit subitement honteux. Harry était un véritable ami, il avait toujours été là pour lui, n'avait jamais cherché à tirer la couverture à lui après cette épreuve. Ni même jamais. Pourtant, il aurait pu, lui aussi, faire comme Hermione et déclarer à tout le monde qu'il n'était qu'un pathétique menteur en quête de reconnaissance. Il l'aurait d'autant pu que c'était lui qui avait tout fait, lui qui l'avait non seulement détaché mais aussi Gabrielle. Lui qui avait joué au héros, une fois de plus, en voulant sauver tout le monde.

Harry était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et Ron, lui, lui avait tourné le dos quand son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu. Il ne l'avait pas cru quand il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas lui qui avait placé le parchemin dans cette foutue coupe. Harry était en droit de le haïr, pas de le soutenir.

Ron baissa le nez, mal à l'aise et tourmenté. Il ne se sentit d'un coup pas le droit d'être le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était, non ? Sinon, il ne se serait pas retrouvé ligoté à ce mât au fin fond du lac.

« Ça ne va pas, Ron ? » fit justement son ami aux cheveux en pétard.

« Si, si. Juste que je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre dans mon parchemin de métamorphose. Je n'arrive pas à avancer. »

« Mais enfin, Ron ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué hier ! » s'écria Hermione à ses côtés.

Le sixième fils Weasley eut un sourire piteux d'excuse à Harry qui levait les yeux au ciel alors que la jeune fille s'emballait une nouvelle fois sur leur devoir à rendre le lendemain à McGonagall. Il remarqua à peine, et comprit encore moins, les regards goguenards, pour ne pas dire moqueurs, de septième année alors qu'ils passaient devant eux.

Cependant, Ron s'en rappela le lendemain quand d'autres élèves se mirent à ricaner tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient, Harry et lui, pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il ne rata rien, cette fois-ci, des regards sévères de Fred et George sur leurs camarades qui eurent pour effet de faire cesser immédiatement les gloussements. Et ça, ce n'était pas logique, pas logique du tout. Fred et George étaient, au contraire, de ceux qui poussaient les autres à rire. Ils se moquaient sans vergogne de tout un chacun et parfois d'eux-mêmes et jamais, au grand jamais, Ron ne les avait vus faire cesser de rire des camarades. Surtout pas quand, a priori, lui-même était concerné.

Tout en dévorant ses œufs au plat, Ron réfléchit au fait qu'il n'était cependant pas le seul dans l'équation. Harry l'était aussi, visiblement. Et si George et Fred ne rataient jamais une occasion de se moquer de leur jeune frère, ils étaient bien plus prévenants et protecteurs envers Harry. Ron ressentit l'habituel pointe de jalousie lui percer le cœur face à cette constatation.

Ce n'était pas nouveau, bien sûr. Il savait qu'il valait moins que Harry ou que tous ses frères et sœurs.

Bill était l'aîné, il était beau et intelligent. Charlie était le plus fort, le plus vaillant, il était dragonnier. Et c'était celui sur qui il pouvait le plus compter, même si son grand frère avait été furieux d'apprendre qu'il avait cassé sa baguette en seconde année. Percy était le plus intelligent de la fratrie, le plus sérieux et travailleur. Le plus crétin aussi, par bien des côtés selon Ron. Fred et George étaient les jumeaux maléfiques, unis et rieurs. Inventifs aussi. Ils étaient très appréciés par tout le monde, à Poudlard ou ailleurs, comme l'étaient Bill et Charlie. Enfin, il y avait Ginny, petite dernière et seule fille Weasley. Elle était jolie, vive et avait aussi un caractère de cochon.

Bref, il ne restait que lui, qui n'avait rien de particulier. Alors pourquoi Fred et George avaient réagi ainsi ? Assurément c'était en rapport avec Harry, pas avec lui. En fronçant les sourcils, le jeune rouquin se jura de deviner de quoi il s'agissait, de savoir pourquoi les plus âgés se moquaient de Harry et surtout, de prendre ouvertement sa défense. Mieux, il le protégerait ! Il le défendrait et leur ferait ravaler leur salive ! Tel le valeureux Gryffondor qu'il était ! Enfin... si tous ne faisaient pas le poids et la taille des deux imbéciles qui avaient rigolé, sinon il ne ferait pas long feu. Alors qu'il épongeait le jaune d'œuf coulant dans son assiette à l'aide d'un énorme morceau de pain, Ron se fit la promesse que tant pis, il essayerait. Il devait bien ça à Harry.

La journée se passa, puis une autre, puis une semaine entière, sans que Ron ne parvienne à découvrir quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, quelque chose le tracassait. Ce n'était pas simplement les plus âgés de Gryffondor qui semblaient parfois être en proie à des ricanements un peu idiots. Non, cela semblait s'être propagé dans toutes les maisons et les différentes tranches d'âges, bien que les plus jeunes en soient, pour le moment, exemptés.

Ce qui perturbait aussi grandement Ron était qu'il n'y avait pas que les ricanements de certains. D'autres élèves, quand ils en étaient témoins, agissaient comme l'avaient fait Fred et Georges en tentant de faire taire les moqueurs. Et puis, il y avait aussi les regards plus doux de certaines filles qui les regardaient, Harry et lui, en souriant niaisement. Et ça, pour Ron, c'était clairement incompréhensible.

Son incompréhension grimpa d'un cran quand un élève de sixième année de Serdaigle lui serra la main un jour dans un couloir, en lui assurant de son soutien. Après une dernière tape sur l'épaule et un sourire entendu, le garçon laissa un Ron interdit.

Harry ne semblait pas du tout concerné par tout cela. À dire vrai, Ron se demandait si son ami avait seulement réalisé ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Alors qu'il le regardait en train d'écrire sur un parchemin, l'air concentré et le bout de la langue pincée entre ses lèvres, Ron supposa que non. Harry tentait en général d'oublier tous les bruits, les racontars et le reste qui tourbillonnait autour de lui. Il en avait bien assez souffert comme cela. Les ragots ne l'intéressaient pas, surtout quand ils tournaient autour de sa modeste personne.

Le jeune Weasley continua d'étudier Harry, tout en se questionnant à la fois sur ce qui se passait et à la fois sur son ami.

Harry n'avait rien fait de particulier ces temps-ci. Enfin, pas plus que d'ordinaire, ce qui était déjà pour le commun des sorciers, extraordinaire. Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs mâchouillait désormais sa plume, sans se rendre compte de l'examen attentif dont il était l'objet. Ron le trouva subitement attachant ainsi, avec ses doigts tâchés d'encre et un pli soucieux sur le front. On ne voyait pas sa cicatrice, cachée par d'épaisses mèches sombres. Harry était plutôt mignon en fait, en plus d'être le Survivant. Pas étonnant que les filles gloussent sur son passage. Ron soupira. Oui, il avait de la chance d'être ami avec lui. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment sûr de mériter son amitié.

Au même instant, trois filles de Poufsouffle passèrent à côté d'eux et se mirent à pouffer en les dévisageant tous les deux.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva Ron cette fois.

« Oh, vous êtes tellement adorables, » fit l'une d'elle. « Et toi qui soupire en le regardant travailler, c'est trop mignon ! »

Les trois jeune filles s'esclaffèrent encore un peu, les joues étrangement rougissantes, avant de partir sous l'œil attentif de madame Pince. Ron les regarda partir, la bouche bée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait l'air aussi étonné que lui, ses yeux verts clignant un peu stupidement.

« Mignons ? Adorables ? Nous ? Elles ont sniffé l'encre des bouquins ou quoi ? » s'exclama Ron.

Irma Pince lui lança un regard sévère qui lui fit baisser la tête, ainsi que la voix.

« Non mais les filles sont folles en ce moment, je te le dis ! »

« Sans doute, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je crois qu'avec les épreuves, elles ne savent plus où donner de la tête et font du charme à tous les ''champions'' » termina-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. « En plus, comme tu as participé à la dernière, tu fais aussi parti du lot ! »

Il sourit à Ron qui, sur le coup, le trouva véritablement adorable ainsi. Quant à ce qu'il avait dit, cela lui déclencha comme des chatouilles dans l'estomac. Harry était vraiment un chic type.

Finalement, les deux garçon décidèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de quitter la bibliothèque. Ils discutèrent un moment de la lettre de Sirius reçue le matin-même et qui invitait Harry à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain. Ils furent rejoints par Hermione qui avait eu un cours d'arithmancie et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cachots pour leur derniers cours du vendredi, celui fatidique de Potion.

Le fait que les Serpentard se jettent sur eux, l'article de Skeeter dans _Sorcière-Hebdo_ à la main, n'enchanta pas Ron, loin de là.

Néanmoins, même si le fait de savoir que cette idiote pensait que Harry et Hermione avaient eu une histoire ensemble, ou laissait seulement sous-entendre que Hermione avait fait du rentre dedans à Harry avant de le larguer, était parfaitement risible et le mettait un peu en colère, il en fut aussi jaloux.

Alors qu'il écrasait sans ménagement ses scarabées, Ron s'en voulut une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux. Ce sentiment lui pourrissait décidément la vie et lui faisait faire des bêtises comme, il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, l'injustice dont il avait fait preuve envers Harry avant la première épreuve. Fol Œil avait raison, celui qui avait fait ça était un danger pour Harry. Ce qui voulait dire que Harry était en danger. Alors le fait que cette idiote de pseudo journaliste lui invente une relation avec Hermione devait être le dernier de ses soucis. D'ailleurs, Harry avait parfaitement le droit d'avoir une aventure amoureuse avec qui il voulait.

Son couteau resta stupidement en l'air au lieu de découper ses racines de gingembre. Il prit conscience à cet instant qu'il était jaloux. Oui, mais pas vis à vis de Hermione et de ce séducteur grotesque de Krum (quoi que) mais par rapport à Harry ! Harry, nom d'une mandragore ! Oh non, il se sentit maudit. Le fait d'être jaloux de Krum et Hermione était plus compréhensible, c'était aussi une façon de la protéger, comme il le ferait avec sa sœur. Mais Harry, bon sang ? Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin de sa protection et encore moins sur ce sujet là !

Il était irrécupérable, songea Ron avec amertume. Il était jaloux de ses amis, du fait qu'ils puissent être aimés. Ron tenta de se trouver une excuse, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui atténuerait un peu sa culpabilité. La seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il était jaloux surtout parce qu'il avait peur de se retrouver seul si Harry et Hermione étaient en couple. Il n'avait pas envie de les perdre. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry s'il tombait amoureux d'une greluche. Merlin, il était pathétique.

Son regard bleu chercha la chevelure noire de son meilleure ami. Il était au premier rang, avec Rogue qui lui murmurait quelque chose. Cela ne devait pas être sympathique, surtout connaissant Rogue. Pourtant, Ron était persuadé que l'homme était en train d'essayer de blesser Harry avec ses mots pleins de fiel pour une autre raison. Il le savait rien qu'à la façon dont Harry baissait la tête, à la manière dont ses épaules étaient crispées et à la manière dont sa main coupait les racines. Pauvre Harry. Ron se sentit triste, pour lui, pour Harry. Il avait l'envie de se lever et de rejoindre Harry, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Harry ne méritait pas ça, il méritait d'être heureux.

Ron ne réalisa pas qu'il ne jetait aucun regard à Hermione, pas plus qu'il n'avisa que Parkinson, elle, l'avait parfaitement remarqué.

Le week-end fut chargé en émotions et informations tellement importantes pour le trio, que Ron en oublia tout le reste.

Le lundi, ce furent d'autres choses encore qui remplient son début de journée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui avait le plus souffert mais cette pauvre Hermione qui avait été inondée de lettres anonymes d'insultes suite à l'article et qui avait eu les mains brûlées par du pus de Bubobulb.

Non, le monde de Ron Weasley arrêta brusquement de tourner pendant une bonne minute lorsqu'il se rendit au cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Parkinson et sa bande de Serpentard, en les voyant arriver, lança à Harry tout en gloussant :

« Potter, tu as rompu avec ta petite amie ou quoi ? Elle n'avait pas l'air contente ce matin ! »

Tous les Vert et Argent se mirent à rire de concert. Malfoy s'avança alors et leur sourit d'un air narquois.

« Voyons, Pansy, tu sais bien que cette pauvre chérie n'a pas brisé le cœur de notre cher Survivant. Il s'est vite consolé, même si sincèrement, Potter, tu as autant de goût qu'un Troll. Vraiment, après une sang de bourbe aux dents longues, tu sors avec le rouquin le plus pauvre et le plus laid de toute sa génération ?! Quitte à choisir un Weasley, » Draco fit une atroce grimace de dégoût et poursuivit. « Tu aurais au moins pu choisir parmi les deux aînés. À moins bien sûr que tu craignes pour tes fesses avec eux et que tu préfères baiser celles de cet idiot ! »

Ron sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir stupidement et ses oreilles rougir furieusement. Il n'en revenait pas. Tous les autres Serpentard rigolaient grassement. Quant à Harry, il avait l'air aussi estomaqué que lui.

« Tu racontes vraiment l'importe quoi, Malfoy ! » cria Harry, grenat jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, se reprenant plus vite que son ami.

« Ouais, t'es qu'un connard, Malfoy ! Tu te moques mais t'es qu'un vulgaire puceau incapable de baiser l'espèce de bulldog qui te tourne autour depuis des années ! » lança soudain Seamus en se positionnant aux côté de Ron et Harry.

« Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Harry au moins est romantique, » soupira Lavande qui les avait rejoint.

Cette fois, Ron eut le sentiment que sa mâchoire se décrochait. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et s'aperçut que tous les élèves de Gryffondor se tenaient derrière eux. Et les regardaient, Harry et lui, comme... oh Merlin, comme si tout ce que racontait Malfoy était vrai.

« Romantique ? Oh, pitié ! » se moqua Pansy.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse, parce que tu sais pertinemment que si Draco était à la place de Harry, toi tu n'aurais jamais été à celle de Ron ! Parce que tu n'es pas ce qu'il a de plus cher ! »

La dispute cessa alors que Hagrid faisait son apparition et leur montrait les Niffleurs qu'ils devraient étudier. Bien que ce cours soit intéressant, Ron l'écouta à peine. Il enregistra juste que l'or de farfadet disparaissait. Harry ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet quand il lui avait remboursé ses achats avec l'or qu'il avait attrapé lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Ce fut donc le cœur lourd que le dernier fils Weasley passa son repas, se sentant non seulement pauvre, stupide et laid, mais comprenant aussi quel devait être le sujet des ricanements et soupirs qui les entouraient, Harry et lui, depuis la fin de la deuxième épreuve. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien. Harry ne méritait pas qu'il se fâche et Hermione allait suffisamment mal comme cela. Sans compter qu'il pouvait difficilement en placer une tant la jeune fille était virulente au sujet de Skeeter. Harry, quant à lui, faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une fois le dîner avalé et après que Hermione eut juré une énième fois de se venger de Skeeter, Ron détala dans la salle commune. Il attendit que Fred et George arrivent pour leur sauter dessus.

« Vous ! Il faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent ! »

« Olà, on se calme, Ronnie chéri, » fit Fred en se reculant.

« Oui, ce n'est pas une façon de réclamer notre attention, chéri Ronnie, » continua George.

« Oh, la ferme ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'explications ! » dit Ron avec hargne.

« Je pense que tu devrais te mettre d'accord avec toi-même, frangin, veux-tu que l'on se la ferme ou que l'on t'explique quelque chose ? »

« Oui, cela n'est pas très cohérent. À moins que notre cher Ronnie pense que nous pouvons lui expliquer quelque chose autrement qu'avec des mots ? »

« Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'il veut qu'on lui écrive ou qu'on lui mime ? »

« Merde ! Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi et pour une fois dans votre vie, aidez-moi au lieu de m'enfoncer ! Je veux savoir si c'est vrai tout ce qu'on raconte sur Harry et moi ! »

Cet éclat de voix, tout autant que les mots prononcés eurent le méritent de faire taire les jumeaux et, plus encore, de leur faire perdre leur sourire. Ils attrapèrent Ron chacun par un bras, puis sans tenir compte de ses cris, l'entraînèrent jusque dans leur dortoir dont ils verrouillèrent la porte.

« Bon, parlons peu parlons bien, » commença Fred. « qu'est-ce qu'on t'a raconté exactement ? »

« Et encore plus important, il faut que tu saches que Fred et moi, ainsi que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard , on vous soutien. Donc si des imbéciles vous gâchent la vie, tu nous le dis et on leur règle leur compte. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, se donnant le sentiment d'être un poisson sorti de l'eau.

« Mais... Mais bon sang, c'est moi qui veux savoir ce que l'on raconte sur Harry et moi ! Malfoy et Parkinson, ils ont insinué que... que... »

Ron se retrouva à rougir brutalement.

« Hé, Ronnie, on vient de te dire qu'il y a pas de problème. C'est cool, je t'assure. Tu n'as pas à être gêné ou quoi. En fait, on est plutôt content pour Harry et toi, pas vrai George ? »

« Bien sûr ! Bon, on te cache pas qu'on veut pas connaître les détails, hein, mais c'est bien, vraiment. Au moins, Harry est moins seul et toi, ben... si ça pouvait te déniaiser un peu, c'est parfait. »

« Me... Me déniaiser ? » hurla Ron. « Mais bordel, c'est pas vrai ! Alors c'est ça ? Tout le monde croit vraiment que Harry et moi on... On... Oh merlin ! » gémit Ron, toujours écarlate en s'effondrant sur le premier lit venu, le visage entre ses mains.

Fred et George se regardèrent un instant, surpris. Les jumeaux s'assirent chacun d'un côté de leur frère cadet et posèrent une main sur ses épaules.

« Attend, Ron, y'a pas de souci, j'tassure. »

« Si, si, il y a un souci, » couina Ron, toujours caché. « Y'a un souci parce qu'il n'y a strictement rien entre Harry et moi ! On est copain, juste copain. Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ? »

Il enleva ses mains et regarda tour à tour ses frères.

« Ben... ça nous a semblé à tous évident, » expliqua George. « Je veux dire, avec ce que disait la chanson de l'œuf. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus cher à Harry... Comme Hermione pour Krum, Cho pour Cédric... alors... » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant que Ron fasse la suite logique à sa réflexion.

« Et personne n'a relevé qu'il s'agissait aussi de la sœur de Fleur ? » éructa Ron.

« Ben, on peut pas dire que tu sois le frère de Harry, » argumenta Fred.

« Mais si, nom d'un chaudron ! C'est ainsi qu'il me voit ! »

Devant les airs dubitatif de ses frères il insista.

« Quoi ? Vous ne pensiez pas à cela ? Personne ? »

« Pour être franc, au tout départ, si, un peu, » commença l'un des jumeaux.

« Mais ensuite, quand tu t'es vanté de tes exploits... »

« Et que Harry te laissait déblatérer ces conneries sans rien dire, juste avec son petit sourire en coin... »

« Et puis toi qui n'arrêtais pas de le mater, d'être toujours avec lui... »

« Lui pareil d'ailleurs... »

« Limite toujours collés l'un à l'autre, à vous toucher... »

« Enfin c'était clair ! » s'exclamèrent-il en chœur.

Ron déglutit, la tête basse. Harry et lui avaient vraiment donné le sentiment à toute l'école d'être en couple ? C'était incroyable. Pourtant... pourtant Fred et George n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, c'était vrai qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, Harry et lui. Mais comme beaucoup d'amis le faisaient ! Et puis il y avait très souvent Hermione avec eux. Subitement, l'image de Harry le regardant, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, ses doigts tachés d'encre sur sa plume, s'inscrivit dans son esprit. Harry, qu'il avait trouvé mignon et attendrissant. Trouve-t-on ses amis mignons et attendrissants ? Sans doute que oui, décida Ron en se secouant.

« Eh bien c'est n'importe quoi ! » dit-il avec force. « On est juste amis. AMIS ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, t'énerve pas, Ronnichou, » rigola Fred en levant ses mains.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, on t'assure, » renchérit George.

« Et quand ton ''ami'' et toi vous vous déciderez à avancer au grand jour... »

« On vous soutiendra... »

« Même si c'est dans plusieurs années, tu sais... »

« Enfin, ce serait dommage d'attendre aussi longtemps... »

« Oui, maman serait si heureuse de savoir que son Ronnie chéri connaît enfin l'amour... »

« Par contre je suis pas sûr que Ginny soit ravie... »

« Mais ? Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Pas de souci. Par contre, pour en revenir à Ginny, méfie-toi quand même, on ne sait jamais. Pour l'instant, elle ne semble pas être au courant, ou alors elle fait comme si, » dit George en se redressant du lit.

«Mais si un jour tu reçois un sort de Chauve-Furie ou un sort cuisant, ne t'étonnes pas, ça ne viendra pas de nous, » continua Fred.

« Mais merde ! Je ne sors pas avec Harry ! »

Fred se mit à rire tout en s'avançant vers la porte. George quant à lui tapota l'épaule de son jeune frère.

« Écoute, Ronnie, si tu veux nous le faire croire, ça nous va. Par contre, si tu le penses vraiment, il y a un problème, parce que ça veut dire que c'est à toi que tu veux faire croire ça. Et là... » Les yeux noisette de George se plantèrent dans les billes bleues de Ron. « et là, c'est très dommage, frangin. Parce que je ne pense pas que Harry pense que tu sois l'être qui lui est le plus cher pour rien. Et toi, je suis persuadé que Harry compte aussi énormément pour toi. »

Sur ces paroles et un dernier clin d'œil, George sortit de la pièce à son tour à la suite de son jumeau, laissant Ron seul. Le garçon hésita, perdu dans une multitude de réflexions. Enfin, il se décida de sortir de la pièce, lui aussi.

Ce fut d'un pas lourd qu'il se rendit dans son propre dortoir. Harry était là, ainsi que Neville. Ron jeta à peine un coup d'œil à Neville, allongé sur son lit en train de lire un bouquin. Par contre, il détailla avec attention Harry. Le jeune homme de quatorze ans et demi sortait de sa douche, il avait ses cheveux encore humides et il les frictionnait à l'aide d'une serviette. En voyant Ron entrer dans la pièce, il lui accorda un sourire éblouissant qui révéla ses dents blanches. Il cessa de martyriser ses cheveux, jeta la serviette humide sur son lit et entreprit de passer le haut de son pyjama.

Ron déglutit péniblement, avisant pour la première fois, du moins il l'espérait secrètement, d'un œil neuf le corps de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'il se tortillait, bras en l'air afin de faire passer son t-shirt délavé par dessus sa tête ébouriffée, Ron contempla donc le torse quasiment imberbe, les côtes qui saillaient, ainsi que les hanches étroites. Harry était encore trop mince, surtout étiré ainsi, mais il avait forci malgré tout. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gringalet de première année. Il avait pris du muscle, était fin, allongé, mais plus maigre. Le garçon réussit à passer son t-shirt, trop court et trop étroit puisqu'il le traînait depuis que Ron le connaissait. Les bras de Harry avaient aussi changé, nota le fils Weasley. Les biceps étaient ronds, fermes. Tout comme ses cuisses. Sans doute une conséquences du Quidditch.

« Ron, ça va ? » demanda soudain l'objet de sa contemplation.

Ron hocha simplement la tête, tout en se rapprochant de son ami.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Ron ? »

Harry fronça ses sourcils, étonné, alors que le rouquin continuait d'avancer. Il se posta devant lui, sans rien dire. Le regard bleu s'attarda sur la tempe aux cheveux noirs, comme hypnotisé. Harry sentit une goutte d'eau rouler doucement sur sa peau, longer son cou pour venir s'échouer sur sa clavicule. Tout comme il vit les yeux bleus de Ron la suivre.

Le Survivant se sentit devenir étrange, il mordilla ses lèvres, un peu anxieux de l'examen attentif dont il était l'objet, rougit alors que Ron étudiait cette fois sa bouche.

« Euh... Ron ? »

« Hum, bon, les mecs, je vous laisse, hein, vous, euh... Faites ce que vous voulez, hein, mais... Enfin, prévenez quand vous avez fini, » balbutia Neville en se levant précipitamment.

Il s'enfuit de la chambre, purement et simplement.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » s'étonna Harry. « D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui te prend aussi, Ron ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Ron sembla se réveiller et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

« Ron, » gronda Harry. « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Ron secoua la tête. Il s'éloigna de Harry, prit la serviette abandonnée sur le matelas et essuya doucement les tempes et la nuque de son ami, estomaqué.

« Tu avais encore de l'eau, ici, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Et puis, il ne faut pas laisser traîner les serviettes mouillées, Harry, surtout sur ton lit. »

Il alla à la salle de bains attenante au dortoir, la serviette toujours dans ses mains.

Ron ferma la porte derrière lui, le cœur battant la chamade. Oh Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il dévisagea son reflet pâle sur le grand miroir au dessus des lavabos.

Ce qu'il avait fait ? Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait ! Il avait reluqué Harry ! Il avait reluqué son meilleur ami à moitié nu ! Certes, il l'avait déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil, quelques fois et par accident à la sortie des douches, mais là, c'était différent. Parce qu'il l'avait maté et pire, il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Il l'avait essuyé, avec tendresse, et heureusement qu'il avait eu la serviette entre ses mains parce que ce qu'il aurait aimé faire, c'était passer ses doigts entre les mèches noires ! Il était foutu.

Ron gémit en fermant les yeux, tout en maudissant ses frères. C'était de leur faute ! À eux et à tous les idiots de cette école stupide qui lui avait mis des images malsaines dans la tête ! Parce que oui, c'était malsain ! Doublement même ! Parce que Harry était un garçon et parce qu'il était son meilleur ami ! Seul un pervers pouvait ainsi désirer son meilleur ami !

Cette fois, le sixième fils Weasley émit un hoquet de surprise. Pardon ? Qu'avait-il pensé ? Désirer ? Il désirait Harry ? Ron se prit la tête dans les mains et étouffa un gémissement de dépit dans la serviette humide. Il était irrémédiablement foutu.

Sans plus rien ajouter, il posa la serviette avec application sur un porte serviette, la lissa, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais avec les siennes. Puis il se dirigea vers le lavabo et entreprit une rapide toilette. Alors qu'il se brossait les dents, il s'étudia sans complaisance. Il était stupide. Il haïssait ses frères et les autres élèves. À cause d'eux, il avait vu Harry d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ! Alors que c'était voué à l'échec. Ron regarda son visage toujours trop pâle qui faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur. Elles s'étalaient partout sur son nez et ses joues. Ses cheveux étaient un peu trop longs, d'un roux vif. Son nez était un peu trop grand, ses lèvres un peu trop fines. Seuls ses yeux étaient acceptables, s'accorda le garçon. Ils étaient d'un joli bleu pas trop clair, un peu ronds mais sans être exorbités comme l'étaient ceux de Luna, par exemple. Ron soupira, dépité par ses propres pensées. Tout serait tellement plus simple si ces abrutis ne lui avaient pas mis ces idées en tête, tout serait tellement plus simple s'il avait pu continuer à draguer en paix une fille du genre de Lavande ou des sœurs Patil – mais il avait comme l'idée que désormais ce serait bien plus dur – tout serait tellement plus simple si Harry ne l'avait pas choisi, lui, comme étant ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Une bataille de sentiments contradictoires débuta dans son cœur et sa tête à cette dernière réflexion. Une partie de lui en voulait à Harry. Au final, c'était bien à cause de cela que ses ennuis avaient commencé, que des idées perfides avaient été plantées dans les cerveaux obsédés de ses camarades de classe. Mais dans le même temps, une douce chaleur accompagnait ce choix. Il comptait pour Harry, il comptait vraiment. Il était même ce qui comptait le plus pour son ami.

Ron regarda son reflet une dernière fois. Non, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry pour cela. Le brun était trop... gentil ? Innocent ? Harry était trop ''lui'' pour qu'il lui en veuille, surtout pas après ce qui s'était passé avec la Coupe de Feu. Il ne referait pas la même erreur. Il était hors de question qu'il perde Harry en tant qu'ami. Il soupira et sortit de la salle de bains.

Harry était assis sur son lit, le dos bien droit, les mains sur ses genoux. Il avait remis ses lunettes et le regardait de ses grands yeux de chouette. Ce fut l'éclat de peine dans les prunelles vertes qui précipita Ron vers lui.

« Ron, j'ai fait un truc qui fallait pas ? Pourquoi... » Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés et encore humides de sa douche. « Pourquoi tout le monde agit bizarrement ces temps-ci ? Tu étais le seul à ne pas avoir changé et... » Il haussa les épaules, à la fois perplexe et … triste ? supposa Ron.

Le sixième fils Weasley s'assit à côté de son ami. Il se détesta d'hésiter à le prendre dans ses bras, ou du moins à passer l'un d'eux sur les épaules à la fois fines et fortes. Devant le regard vert perdu que lui lança Harry, il n'hésita pas plus et fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire. En tant qu'ami et en tant... en tant qu'être le plus cher à Harry.

« T'inquiète pas, Harry. C'est pas grave, » s'entendit-il murmurer en le prenant contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ? » fit Harry en le regardant toujours.

Ron soupira. Et merde, il allait devoir tout lui avouer. Et ça, il n'en avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'envie.

« Écoute... comment te dire... J'ai compris moi aussi qu'un truc tournait pas rond depuis un moment. Mais comme tu disais rien, je pensais que c'était moi qui débloquais, tu vois ? Et puis, là, cet aprèm, avec Malfoy et Parkinson... J'ai... enfin bref... Je viens de discuter avec Fred et George et j'ai la réponse. »

Il regarda Harry. À Son étonnement, le garçon avait les joues roses, les yeux plus timides qu'il ne les avait jamais vus sur le visage de son ami.

« Tout le monde pense que l'on est en couple, » lâcha-t-il.

Harry vira crevette et baissa les yeux.

« Ah... » dit-il simplement.

« Oui. C'est à cause de toi. Enfin non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » tenta-t-il maladroitement de se rattraper alors que Harry se reculait, tendu et blessé par ses propos. « C'est pas ta faute, c'est juste, tu vois, comme c'est moi que tu as choisi comme être le plus cher pour la deuxième épreuve... Alors voilà, ces crétins ont pensé que j'étais comme Cho ou Hermione pour toi. C'est ridicule, je sais, rassure-toi. Ça changera rien pour nous, il faudra juste... faire attention avec les autres. Pour leur enlever cette idée stupide et dégueu de la tête. »

« Je vois, » fit Harry.

Le ton de sa voix était étrange, nota Ron. Tout comme sa posture. Il était raide, trop pâle maintenant que les rougeurs avaient disparu. Il remonta vers la tête de lit et se glissa sous les couvertures, bien que toujours assis, et s'en recouvrit les épaules.

« Bien. Je suis un peu fatigué, Ron. »

« Ah... OK, » fit simplement le rouquin en se redressant.

Il resta debout, se sentant encore plus stupide qu'avant. Il avait blessé Harry, il le voyait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et surtout il ne savait pas comment faire pour se rattraper.

« Harry, je t'assure que c'est pas important. On s'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, ces connards. Avec le temps, quand ils verront qu'on se roule pas des galoches comme des tafioles, ils arrêteront ! »

Il se força à sourire et à rire, bien que les deux sonnent faux.

Harry s'allongea et se cacha pratiquement sous les draps.

« Bonne nuit, Ron. Tu devrais prévenir Neville, il doit attendre. »

Ron cligna des yeux, se sentant plus idiot que jamais. Loin de rassurer Harry, il avait fait pire. Comme toujours.

« D'accord. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Il sortit du dortoir alors que le brun enlevait ses lunettes et fermait d'un geste de baguette les rideaux de ses baldaquins. Ron soupira, dépité. Neville était dans la salle commune, avec d'autres élèves dont ses frères. Personne ne fit étrangement de commentaires en le voyant arriver.

« Tu peux venir, Neville, Harry dort. »

Neville le regarda étrangement.

« Et par pitié, arrêtez de faire comme si on était ensemble, c'est pénible ! » explosa soudain Ron, faisant taire les quelques discussions alentour. « Harry et moi on est amis, juste amis. Ce que vous dites dans notre dos c'est... ridicule, stupide et... carrément abject ! » éructa-t-il soudain, déversant sa peine et sa colère sur les quelques élèves présents.

« Je vous jure que si j'entends encore ces putains de conneries, je vous casse la gueule ! Je suis pas un pédé, OK ? »

D'un geste rageur, il renversa un échiquier posé sur une table basse et sortit de la pièce devenue silencieuse.

Les jours qui suivirent furent parmi les pires pour Ron. Il lui sembla être revenu des mois en arrière, quand Harry et lui étaient fâchés. Mais autant il savait pourquoi la première fois, autant là, il l'ignorait. Du moins, il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi la tension était de retour entre lui et ses camarades. Parce que cette fois, il n'avait rien fait contre Harry ! Au contraire ! Alors ça ne pouvait pas être ça... si ? Pourtant, son ami était plus que distant avec lui. Même si Harry et lui se parlaient encore, Ron savait que ce n'était plus comme avant ce soir-là.

Les premiers temps, Ron avait supposé que Harry l'évitait pour que les gens cessent leurs radotages, mais cela lui sembla plus profond quand il s'aperçut que même quand ils étaient seuls ou dans leur salle commune, Harry cherchait à s'éloigner de lui.

Il savait que ses propos colériques lui avaient été rapportés et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au départ, Harry n'avait pas eu l'air soulagé ou rassuré. Ron ne savait plus quoi faire. Plus il tentait de faire comprendre à tout le monde que Harry et lui étaient juste des amis, plus l'autre garçon semblait lui faire la tête.

La colère et la tristesse bataillaient durement dans son cœur. Ainsi que l'amertume. Il avait fait tout ça pour ne pas perdre l'amitié de Harry et c'était exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver !

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire venait quand Ron se retrouvait dans son dortoir. Quand il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer Harry à son insu, bien que cela soit de plus en plus difficile le brun l'évitant toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le pire venait aussi quand Ron était seul dans son lit, ses rideaux tirés. Quand il passait sa main dans le bas de son pyjama, quand il se caressait les bourses et son pénis gonflé. Quand il gémissait d'un plaisir honteux alors qu'il se touchait, des images de Harry dans sa tête. Harry qui mordillait sa plume, Harry les cheveux humides de sa douche, Harry qui se tortillait, les bras levés en lui dévoilant son torse nu, Harry qui souriait alors qu'une goutte d'eau s'écoulait sur sa clavicule et que Ron, dans ses fantasmes inavouables, lui léchait la peau mouillée. Comme il avait honte de jouir ainsi, des images de Harry qui explosaient sous son crâne alors que son sexe, lui, explosait sous ses draps.

Une semaine passa, puis une seconde. Les sourires en coin des autres élèves avaient été remplacés par des mous dubitatives et des sourcils froncés. À son encontre. Seuls ceux qui se moquaient avant continuaient leur manège, comme si rien n'avait changé. Alors que les choses avaient changé, pensait Ron. En pire.

« Tu sais quoi, Ronnie ? » lui déclara un jour George, alors que le plus jeune travaillait à la bibliothèque en la seule compagnie de Hermione. « T'es vraiment qu'un crétin. »

« Pardon ? » fit Ron, parlant aussi bas qu'il le pouvait en raison de madame Pince qui surveillait les étudiants.

« Oui, un crétin qui gâche toujours tout ! Tu avais l'occasion de faire un chouette truc, d'être heureux et de rendre ton pote heureux et toi, comme d'habitude, tu as agi comme le dernier des idiots. »

« Te mêle pas de ça, OK ? Tout ça c'est de votre faute, pas de la mienne ! Harry et moi on allait très bien avant que vous vous imaginiez des trucs dégoûtants entre nous ! »

« Dégoûtants ? Grandis un peu, Ron ! »

« Oui dégoûtants ! C'est dégueulasse de raconter partout que Harry et moi... Putain, vous me faites gerber ! »

Il avait parlé trop fort, il le savait. D'autant qu'il s'était redressé de sa chaise.

« Monsieur Weasley ! » grinça la voix de madame Pince.

Pour autant ce ne fut pas cela qui retint l'attention de Ron. Non, c'était Harry, qui se tenait là, à quelques pas de lui, des livres dans les bras. Ses yeux verts reflétaient une douleur que Ron s'était promis de ne plus jamais voir sur ce visage.

Harry posa avec violence les livres sur la table la plus proche et s'enfuit de la bibliothèque.

« Harry ! Harry attend ! » cria Ron.

« Monsieur Weasley ! Veuillez ne pas hurler dans ma bibliothèque ! » éructa pour sa part madame Pince. « Et veuillez également régler vos problèmes de couple ailleurs qu'ici, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment ! »

Cela eut le mérite de couper la chique à Ron. George le bouscula de l'épaule, en colère.

« Je confirme, t'es vraiment qu'un connard, Ron. Je me demande vraiment ce que Harry peut te trouver ! » chuchota-t-il furieusement avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Ron se laissa tomber lourdement sur chaise, effondré. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait, encore une fois, tout gâché avec Harry. C'était pour le protéger, lui, qu'il avait fait tout ça, et voilà que tout lui retombait avait raison. Il savait qu'il était un idiot et qu'il faisait toujours tout de travers. Et George avait encore plus raison : Harry ne pouvait pas lui trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Jamais.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu attends, Ron ? »

La voix étouffée de Hermione le sortit de sa torpeur. Il cligna des yeux et regarda son amie qui avait le nez toujours penché sur son parchemin.

« Hein ? »

« Je répète : qu'est-ce que tu attends, Ron ? »

« Je comprends pas. »

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit avant que des yeux bruns qui l'étaient tout autant se plantent avec détermination dans les siens.

« Ronald Weasley, que tu sois un homophobe de base ou au contraire un homosexuel refoulé, je dirais que cela te regarde. Par contre, que tu dises des monstruosités qui blessent Harry, ça, ça me regarde. Alors tu vas te lever, aller le chercher et au minimum t'excuser pour tout le mal que tu lui fais depuis des jours ! Et ensuite, tu vas parler avec lui, pour chercher à comprendre puisque tu n'y arrives pas tout seul, à l'évidence. Mais je te préviens, Ron, si tu le blesses encore ou le fait une nouvelle fois pleurer, je t'émascule moi-même. »

Instinctivement, Ron plaça ses mains en protection sur ses partie. Le regard de Hermione était proprement terrifiant.

« OK, j'y vais, » dit-il précipitamment.

Il se leva, rangea ses affaire rapidement avant de stopper net.

« Attends... comment cela, le faire pleurer ? Harry a pleuré ? »

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois et reposa sa plume.

« Ron, nous savons tous que tu as les capacités émotionnelles d'une moule, mais même toi aurais dû te rendre compte que Harry n'allait pas bien depuis votre dispute. »

« Bien sûr que je vois que Harry va mal, mais on ne s'est pas disputé ! » protesta Ron avant de baisser la voix sous l'œil perçant de la bibliothécaire « Hermione, je te promets qu'on ne s'est pas disputé ! George et Fred m'avaient expliqué ce que tout le monde croyait et j'ai juste... essayé de rassurer Harry, c'est tout ! »

Hermione eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Le rassurer ? Tu te moques de qui, Ron ? Tu pensais vraiment le rassurer en le traitant de pervers, dégoûtant et autre ? »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir quoi répondre.

« Ron, » soupira une nouvelle fois Hermione. « Ce n'est pas Harry que tu cherchais à rassurer, mais toi-même. Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, je le sais, mais tu lui as fait du mal en refusant d'admettre tes sentiments ou en dénigrant ceux de Harry. Tu lui as fait du mal en parlant ainsi. Alors, va le chercher, parle-lui et par pitié, réfléchis ! »

Ron hocha la tête sans pour autant s'en aller.

« Hermione, » murmura-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Mais George a raison. Regarde-moi ! » finit-il en se désignant de la main. « Je... qu'est-ce que Harry pourrait bien me trouver, hein ? »

Hermione sourit gentiment pour la première fois.

« C'est à lui qu'il faudrait demander. Mais si tu es ce qu'il a de plus cher, ce n'est sans doute pas pour rien, non ? »

Ron hocha encore la tête.

« Merci, Hermione. »

« De rien, de rien. Allez, file, » fit la jeune fille alors qu'elle se replongeait dans son devoir.

Ron ne se fit pas prier et décampa. Il courut dans les couloirs, sans apercevoir Harry. Il se décida alors à grimper dans le repaires des Lions, sans plus de succès. Il en profita pour laisser ses affaires sur son lit et repartit, plus léger, à la recherche du disparu. En désespoir de cause, il commença à interpeller ses camarades, leur demandant s'ils avaient vu son ami.

« Alors, Weasley, on a perdu sa petite amie ? » lança une voix nasillarde derrière lui.

Ron se retourna, découvrant sans surprise Malfoy, encadré comme à l'accoutumé par Goyle et Crabbe.

« Oh, ta gueule, Malfoy, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! »

Les yeux clairs de Draco s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un instant.

« Oh, voyez-vous ça, Weasley essaye de se rebiffer. »

Il ricana, suivi des deux autres.

« Eh bien, eh bien... Tout le monde mettait des paris sur votre rupture, tu savais ? Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était toi qui l'aurait jeté. Mais bon, entre toi et lui, de toute façon... deux minables ensemble, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien amener, on se le demande. Heureusement, même si par miracle vous vous remettez ensemble, » Draco fit semblant de vomir. « Vous ne pourrez pas vous reproduire. C'est une chance, vraiment, je n'aurais pas voulu de votre rejeton même comme animal de compagnie. Mais dis-moi, Weasley, tu l'as baisé au moins, avant de le jeter comme la merde qu'il est ? Tu comprends, j'ai parié cinq galions que non, j'aimerais beaucoup récupérer mon gain. »

Le garçon se mit encore à rire en dévisageant ses comparses qui faisaient de même. Il se retourna vers Ron, prêt à continuer, mais son sourire malveillant s'effaça alors que le poings fermé de Ron s'abattait sur sa joue. Il recula, sonné, dans les bras de Crabbe que le rattrapa par réflexe. Ron se lança, fou furieux, sur les trois Serpentard, les frappant tour à tour alors qu'une foule les entourait rapidement, les invectivant.

« Ferme ta gueule, connard ! Ferme ta putain de grande gueule ! Je t'interdis de dire du mal de Harry, t'entends ! » hurlait Ron, déchaîné.

Il reçut plusieurs coups avant que des bras ne l'éloignent du champ de bataille qu'était devenu le couloir.

« Ron, arrête, arrête ! » lui lança la voix connue de George tandis que Fred ne le lâchait pas.

« Foutez-moi la paix ! Je vais le défoncer ce sale con ! »

« Non, tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire ! » dit Fred dans son dos.

« Ouais, t'as raison, je vais lui péter ses dents ! » hurla Ron en se débattant.

« Non, Ron, tu vas aller à la volière et vite, parce que ce n'est pas sûr que Harry y reste encore très longtemps. »

Le prénom de son ami arrêta les gestes désordonnés de Ron.

« Harry ? Volière ? »

« Oui. Allez, dégage, » rigola Fred en le lâchant.

Ron ne répondit même pas et détalla alors que derrière lui, les coups pleuvaient toujours. Il déboula dans la volière quelques minutes plus tard, faisant cogner brutalement la porte contre le mur, rouge, essoufflé et transpirant. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin car son arrivée pour le moins fracassante fit résonner la pièce, hululer les rapaces et sursauter Harry qui caressait Hedwige.

« Ron ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Harry, faut vraiment qu'on parle ! » fit Ron en s'approchant de lui à grandes enjambées.

Il fut rapidement devant son ami et lui saisit les épaules.

« Harry, je suis un crétin, ça c'est pas une nouveauté. Mais il faut que tu saches que je veux pas perdre ton amitié ! J'ai dit des trucs stupides, comme moi, parce que je suis stupide, je sais bien. Tout le monde le dit. Hermione et George et Fred me l'ont encore dit. Et ils ont raison ! Mais sérieux, mec, je voulais vraiment pas te blesser ni rien. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu me fuis, mais ça... ça me fait mal, à moi aussi. S'il te plaît, Harry, arrête de me fuir. »

Ron lui lança un regard suppliant. Se faisant, il regarda vraiment le garçon qu'il tenait toujours, ses doigts un peu trop enfoncés dans la chair ferme.

« Oh, Harry, » dit-il, encore plus désolé. « Tu as pleuré ? »

Le Survivant rougit mais ne détourna pas son visage ni ses yeux qui ne cachaient effectivement rien de ce qu'il faisait quelques minutes auparavant.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es battu ? » demanda Harry, changeant de sujet en avisant les marque sur le visage de Ron. « Tu saignes ! »

Ses doigts hâlés se posèrent sur la commissures des lèvres de Ron. Ce dernier sentit un léger picotement et se recula un peu, découvrant le bout de l'index de Harry taché de sang.

« Ah, tiens, oui, » commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu t'es battu ? » répéta Harry, étonné. « Mais avec qui ? Pourquoi ? C'est quand même pas Fred et George qui... »

« Non, non, rien à voir, » le coupa Ron. « C'est ce petit con de Malfoy. »

« Malfoy ? Tu t'es battu avec Malfoy ? » s'écria Harry, cette fois clairement surpris.

« Oui, ce sale type a dit des choses vraiment dégueulasses, sur toi, sur nous et... »

Harry se recula doucement, l'éclat de douleur de nouveau présent dans ses prunelles vertes.

« Oh, je vois... » souffla-t-il alors que Ron se taisait, l'esprit en ébullition. « Tu veux dire qu'il a dit que j'étais un pervers... une tafiole... que je le fais gerber... »

Ron se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Parce que c'étaient ses propres mots, pas ceux de Malfoy.

« Harry, je suis si désolé, » dit-il, se sentant plus minable que jamais. « Je voulais pas dire ça. Pas comme ça. Je voulais juste... te rassurer, te faire comprendre que je m'en fichais de ce qu'ils disaient. Que j'étais ton ami et que je t'aim... que je voulais pas que tu sois choqué par tout ça. Et en fait, j'ai fait l'inverse. Hermione a raison, p'tre que c'est moi, en fait, que je voulais rassurer. Je suis pas homophobe, et je voulais vraiment pas te faire de la peine et... »

Il leva des yeux bleus malheureux.

« Et je t'en ai fait. »

Il avala péniblement sa salive, une question lui brûlant les lèvres. Une parmi d'autres.

« Harry... est-ce que tu es gay ? »

Harry se mordilla les lèvres, penaud.

« Je... Je crois, oui... » avoua-t-il dans un murmure. « Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions avec le bal, et même avant. Mais je m'en suis posé encore plus, tu sais, après l'épreuve... je... Ron, je suis désolée, moi aussi. »

Ron reposa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry. Il aimait beaucoup les avoir là.

« T'as pas à t'excuser. T'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi l'idiot, pas toi. Je t'ai fait de la peine, je me suis comporté comme un salaud. Mais je... »

Le rouquin baissa la tête, ne pouvant supporter de regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« J'ai la trouille, je crois. Je comprends pas trop ce qui m'arrive. Et j'ai jamais été très doué pour résoudre les énigmes de toute façon. Je suis juste bon à être ton ami et encore. Je t'ai laissé tombé. Harry, je comprends pas comment je peux être ce que tu as de plus cher. J'ai rien pour moi. Physiquement je suis pas terrible, je suis pas intelligent, j'ai autant d'émotion qu'une moule selon Hermione et je... j'ai rien, quoi. »

Ron émit un hoquet de surprise alors que le corps fin mais robuste de Harry percutait le sien. Il redressa un peu le nez, découvrant le visage de Harry à quelques centimètre du sien. Harry était plus petit que lui et avait la tête levée.

« Ron, tu peux vraiment être... »

« Con ? »

« Un peu, » admit Harry dans un sourire.

Ron le lui rendit avec bonheur. C'était le premier vrai sourire que Harry lui adressait depuis ce soir maudit où il avait su pour les ragots. Il sentit une douce chaleur s'épanouir dans son ventre. Il aimait Harry, c'était son meilleur ami. Et en plus... en plus il était séduisant, attirant et... et il était dans la merde.

« Tu es un type génial, Ron. »

La voix de Harry se répercuta directement dans ses reins. Merlin, il avait l'impression que l'autre garçon avait comme ronronné. Puis Ron cessa de penser parce que Harry s'était redressé, l'avait enlacé de toutes ses forces, et putain, Harry était vraiment fort, et surtout, ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes. Ron ne sut d'abord pas quoi faire, n'ayant jamais embrassé quiconque. Cela devait aussi être le cas de Harry car il ne bougea tout d'abord pas, hésitant.

Ron le colla un peu plus contre lui. Harry était tout chaud, il sentait bon, il était... doux. Comme ses lèvres qu'il avait commencé à embrasser à son tour, comme sa langue qui venait de pénétrer sa bouche. Ron gémit doucement tandis que la langue de Harry caressait la sienne. Après tout, Harry était toujours celui qui faisait le premier pas, qui savait quoi faire, décida Ron en s'abandonnant au baiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, se découvrant de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues, alors que leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'ils se décollèrent avec douceur, un peu hébétés. Ron posa ses lèvres humides de leur salive sur le front de Harry qui cala ensuite sa tête dans le creux du cou de son ami.

« C'était... bien, » murmura Ron qui le berça lentement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Oui, très bien même. »

Ron le recula un peu, avisant les lèvres rouges, les yeux brillants et les joues un peu roses du Survivant. Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs, s'émerveillant de leur douceur. Alors que Harry le regardait toujours, Ron prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il savait que Harry n'allait pas le repousser. Il baissa son visage et embrassa délicatement les lèvres entrouvertes de Harry, comme pour les goûter encore une fois.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils.

« Ron, tu ne m'as pas embrassé juste parce que tu es désolé, rassure-moi ? »

« Non ! Non, pas du tout. Même si c'est toi qui m'as embrassé le premier. Mais non, non. »

Les deux garçons ne dirent plus rien, toujours dans les bras voisins.

« Harry, est-ce que l'on est... des petits amis maintenant ? »

« Eh bien... je dirai que oui. Enfin, si tu en as envie. »

Ron dévisagea son meilleur ami, qui était devenu un peu plus désormais.

« Oui, je crois bien que j'en ai très envie. »

Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant, l'un de ceux pour qui Ron le savait désormais, il franchirait des montagnes, fracasserait la gueule de petits cons comme Malfoy et descendrait dans un nid d'Acromentules... quoique, pour cette dernière hypothèse, il faudrait sans doute plus qu'un simple sourire.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la volière bien plus tard. Ils ne dirent rien, ne se tinrent pas par la main. Ron n'osa pas prendre celle de Harry et le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne le fit pas plus. Ron l'avait déjà trop blessé, trop bousculé, alors il décida de se contenter de suivre son petit ami, d'aller à son rythme. Harry les guiderait, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Nul ne fit de commentaire à la table des Gryffondor le soir-même, alors que le trio semblait uni comme avant et que les rires fusaient. Personne ne dit rien non plus quand ils regagnèrent leur dortoir. Ron prit sa douche, puis Seamus, et enfin Harry. Quand le garçon brun jeta négligemment sa serviette sur son lit et commença sa bataille avec son haut de pyjama, Ron se mit à rire. II se leva de son propre lit et de trois pas, se tint à côté de Harry, coincé dans le vêtement et qui se tortillait comme il pouvait, les bras en l'air.

« Attends, t'es pas dégourdi, mon pauvre. »

Il attrapa le pan de tissu et le baissa lentement sur le torse et le ventre nu. Il sentit sans problème le frisson que ses doigts déclenchèrent à son compagnon. La tête hirsute fit irruption, les joues un peu trop rouges et les yeux de nouveau brillants. Ron ne dit rien, il se contenta de lisser le t-shirt, ses mains s'attardant sans doute plus que de nécessaire sur le corps de Harry.

« Tu ne sauras jamais te sécher correctement non plus, pas vrai, » murmura le sixième fils en prenant la serviette de Harry.

Il la posa sur les cheveux trempés et les essuya avec tendresse. Quand il eut terminé, il l'enleva et passa ses doigts dans les mèches noires, tentant de les discipliner un peu. Ses yeux furent attirés par les verts, qui le dévoraient.

« Finalement, p'tre bien que tu as besoin de moi, on dirait, » souffla-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et doucement, attendant sans doute de voir comme il réagirait alors que leurs camarades de chambre les regardaient, il se colla un peu plus contre Ron, son corps épousant celui plus grand. Ron ferma aussitôt ses bras autour de Harry, ses mains sur les reins qu'il sentit humides de la douche.

« Harry, » le gronda-t-il gentiment. « La prochaine fois, il faudra que je te sèche tout entier ? »

Harry se mit à glousser.

« Me tente pas. »

Sa tête se redressa et, tout comme il l'avait fait dans la volière, Harry se hissa vers lui afin de lui déposer un chaste baiser.

« Merci, Ron. »

« De rien. »

« Eh, les gars, pas que vous soyez pas adorables comme disent les filles, mais par pitié, vous voulez pas attendre qu'on soit chacun dans son lit pour continuer vos papouilles ? Et oubliez pas le sort d'insonorisation, pour ma santé mentale, » grogna Dean en se glissant dans ses draps.

« T'inquiète pas, on oubliera pas, » répondit Harry en ne regardant que Ron.

Ce dernier sentit ses oreilles devenir écarlates. Oh, finalement, c'était intéressant d'avoir son flirt dans le même dortoir. Très, très intéressant.

Fred et George avaient raison, pensa Ron quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il serrait Harry, endormi, dans ses bras. C'était loin d'être dégueulasse d'avoir un amoureux. Il embrassa le front de l'endormi, heureux comme il l'avait rarement été. Il était peut-être ce que Harry avait de plus cher mais nul doute que Harry était lui aussi ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

 **… … …**


	3. J'embrasse pas

**HISTOIRE 3**

* * *

 **Bêtas : Nanola et Chapaf**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : M/M**

 **Univers : original.**

 **Destinataire : Q.** **C'est un jeune homme talentueux, sensible, réfléchi, gentil et, devrais-je le dire, il est comme une muse pour moi. Il a su me toucher et m'émouvoir de part son talent et sa personne. En plus de cela, il est beau comme un cœur et m'a gentiment autorisée à utiliser certaines de ses notes, de ses pensées, mais aussi son corps (en tout bien tout honneur bandes de pervers(e)s) donnant ainsi un visage et un corps à mon personnage principal.**

 **NDA : Histoire un peu particulière. Normalement, je prends les personnages issus de HP pour en faire une histoire différente. Là, c'est l'inverse. Il s'agit d'une histoire originale et j'ai « remplacé » mes personnages principaux par des personnages HP pour pouvoir vous livrer aujourd'hui cet extrait. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de voir de ce fait des noms aussi différents (j'ai eu la flemme de tout rechangé, j'avoue). Ce OS sera peut-être amené à disparaître un jour, mais je ne pense pas, parce que d'ici que j'ai terminé mon projet, cet extrait aura été modifié au moins 20 fois avant d'atteindre sa forme définitive ^^'**

* * *

 **J'embrasse pas**

 **.**

" _Il suffit d'un baiser pour apprendre l'amour."_ Max-Pol Fouchet

* * *

D'un geste lent, fatigué, le jeune homme appuya sur la touche de la télécommande, éteignant du même coup la télévision et le lecteur de DVD. Pour autant, il ne bougea pas de suite, préférant se tenir le visage entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas se lever, pas dans l'immédiat, pas avant que les nausées qui lui vrillaient l'estomac ne se calment.

Il prit une grande inspiration, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds afin de les rejeter en arrière. Sa main glissa ensuite sur ses joues recouvertes d'une barbe de trois jours soigneusement étudiée. Enfin, Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le lecteur et ses nombreux DVD. Il avait non seulement envie de vomir mais également de les prendre et de les casser, les uns après les autres. Il se retint malgré tout, car sous sa tête blonde, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, comme toujours. Ces DVD étaient des preuves. Des preuves de la perversité de l'homme qui était son père et aussi de tout ce qu'avait subi celui qui attendait dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry.

Draco retint un rire désabusé quand il vit les autres DVD. Pas ceux qui n'étaient pas rangés dans le meuble TV et dont il venait de regarder quelques écœurants extraits. Non, pas ceux-là, les autres. Ceux que Harry avait disposés sur les étagères et qu'il devait regarder quand il venait ici, dans cet appartement. L'appartement acheté par son père et dans lequel Harry vivait depuis des années.

Daffy Duck côtoyait Buggs Bunny, ainsi que quelques autres dessins animés dont _La Belle et la Bête_ et _L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack._ _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ reposait à côté de _Titanic_ et des trois premières saisons de _Criminal Minds_. Les yeux clairs de Draco parcoururent un instant les étagères, histoire qu'il reprenne contenance, et aussi parce qu'il avait l'impression que cela le rapprochait de Harry, lui permettait de le comprendre un peu mieux.

Il voulait oublier ce qu'il venait de voir et de comprendre. Ou plutôt, d'admettre.

Après une dernière grande inspiration, Draco décida de retourner dans la chambre où devait toujours l'attendre Harry. Effectivement, le jeune homme était assis sur son lit, le dos contre la tête de lit. Il avait passé un bas de jogging, un large haut blanc avec un col en « v » comme il aimait en porter, même s'il s'était fait plus d'une fois traiter de « pédé » à cause d'eux par les amis de Draco. Ce dernier s'installa à côté du garçon pâle et maigre qui ne le regardait pas, ses yeux fixés sur ses mains aux longs doigts nerveusement enlacés.

« Je... j'ai regardé les DVD. Enfin... juste des extraits parmi ceux que tu m'avais dit, » murmura Draco.

« Okay, » répondit Harry, sans lever la tête.

« Et, hum... Harry, il va falloir qu'on parle, tu sais ? »

« Je sais pas... Y a plus grand-chose à dire. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Le geste fit basculer le T-shirt du côté gauche et dévoila un peu plus de peau de ce côté-là, montrant à Draco la clavicule saillante et surtout, surtout, un petit morceau du tatouage qui le faisait rêver depuis qu'il l'avait vu en entier.

« Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup à dire, au contraire. »

« Non. Rien du tout. » Harry redressa enfin son visage, montrant ses yeux blessés. « Je te l'ai dit, je suis une pute. Voilà, t'avais raison. Tout ça c'est pas à moi, pas vraiment, pas encore. C'est à ton père, et moi, je suis sa putain. Alors tu veux quoi, maintenant, Malfoy ? Si tu veux me baiser, je pense que tu vas devoir demander d'abord à ton père, parce que c'est lui qui fixe les tarifs quand il me file à ses clients, mais je suis pas sûr qu'il soit ravi que tu aies mis ton nez dans ses affaires et... »

Harry stoppa brusquement son babillage douloureux, tant en raison des larmes qui coulaient que des mains de Draco sur ses joues humides.

« Arrête, arrête ça tout de suite. C'est bon, Harry, j'ai compris, j'ai compris. »

La voix de Draco était tendre, ses yeux aussi. Si loin de ce que l'homme était capable de faire. Harry lâcha un soupir triste, ses bras se refermèrent autour de son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? Pourquoi t'es encore là ? »

Le pouce de Draco se mit à bouger, à s'approcher des lèvres du garçon aux cheveux bruns. Draco avait toujours pensé qu'il avait une belle bouche, grande, pulpeuse. Et sans surprise, il découvrit du bout de son doigt que les lèvres étaient douces.

« Je crois que tu t'en doutes, non ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant une nouvelle fois de hausser les épaules.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi, aucun des deux n'osant avouer à l'autre les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Enfin, Draco amorça un geste vers Harry, se pencha vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cependant, il ne rencontra pas sa bouche mais sa joue alors que Harry détournait un peu son visage.

« Je... J'embrasse pas... » chuchota Harry, les bras toujours nerveusement repliés autour de son torse.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de tomber amoureux ? » demanda Draco.

Le ton avait beau être léger, la question était sincère. Et puis, Draco se sentait un peu vexé, pour ne pas dire peiné, de la réaction de l'autre garçon.

Des yeux d'un vert pur se levèrent vers lui, des dents mordillèrent une lèvre tentante.

« J'ai jamais embrassé. Je voulais pas. C'était... l'une de mes conditions. Parce que oui, je voulais pas et... » Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, les ébouriffant à outrance. « Et puis, c'est pas ce qu'on demande à un type comme moi, de toute façon. Et ça me dégoûte, je veux dire, l'idée de les embrasser, de l'embrasser. Embrasser c'est... c'est une marque d'amour, de tendresse, donc rien de ce qu'ils me font et de ce que je fais avec eux. »

Draco étudia l'autre homme en face de lui, de nouveau recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Est-ce que tu es tombé amoureux de lui ? Un jour ? »

Un rire amer lui répondit.

« Amoureux ? Tu blagues, là, Malfoy ? Tu es bien sûr d'avoir regardé les DVD ? Le 1 ? Le 4 ? Quand est-ce que j'ai l'air amoureux, d'après toi ? »

Draco ne disait rien, préférant le laisser sans doute parler.

« Non, Draco, non, j'ai jamais été amoureux de ton père. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Parfois, parfois j'ai juste envie, tu vois, enfin, de ressentir un truc bien, alors dans ce cas... enfin, voilà, je me touche un peu pendant qu'il... et... Mais sinon, je suis juste là, à attendre qu'il termine et qu'il me foute la paix. Avec les autres, c'est pareil. J'aime pas quand ils veulent absolument que je prenne mon pied. Les sales cons. Si j'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie. Et avec eux j'ai pas envie. »

« Et... » Draco déglutit, un peu mal à l'aise.

Comme tout à l'heure, avant que Harry ne lui demande d'aller voir les DVD parce que ce qu'il lui disait était tellement surréaliste qu'il ne voulait pas y croire, il avait l'impression d'halluciner. Il voulait savoir et en même temps, il craignait de savoir. L'autre garçon le regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux et Draco sentit ses craintes s'évanouir. Il s'agissait de Harry après tout, celui avec qui tout avait toujours été à la fois simple et compliqué, ce depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu, à la rentrée des classes de leurs années A-levels.

« Et avec encore d'autres ? » finit-il par réussir à demander, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils étonnés.

« De quoi ? »

« Je veux dire, avec tes... autres amants. Tes vrais amant, tu ne les as jamais embrassés non plus ? »

Les yeux en face de lui semblèrent se faner, comme si un voile s'était abattu sur eux.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu de vrais amants, de vraie relation, » avoua Harry à mi-voix. « Tu dois bien t'en douter de toute façon. Tu m'as déjà vu avec un autre mec ? Non, bien sûr. J'ai pas eu d'amants, pas comme tu l'entends. Sauf quand vraiment... » Le garçon se frotta les mains sur les avant-bras, sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait, preuve de son mal-être si Draco en avait besoin. « Quand vraiment je trouvais ma vie tellement merdique que je me disais, tu sais, que ce serait pas mal un peu de tendresse, enfin, même pour une nuit. C'est pas vraiment de la tendresse, je sais bien, juste du sexe, mais au moins... au moins j'avais l'impression d'être autre chose qu'une pute dans ces cas-là, tu vois. Je l'avais choisi. »

Harry haussa encore les épaules, ses yeux se levèrent au plafond, mais le fait de se voir dans l'immense miroir placardé tout là-haut ne devait pas être d'un grand réconfort, loin de là, car il les replongea aussitôt dans les yeux bleus en face de lui. Draco eut le sentiment de recevoir un coup, pile dans son cœur.

« Et non, j'embrassais pas non plus. »

Draco n'hésita pas alors que Harry se mettait à pleurer sans bruit. Il le prit dans ses bras, ses mains frottèrent son dos.

« Écoute-moi bien, Harry Potter, parce que tu sais que j'ai horreur de me répéter, je déteste ça. Ça m'énerve et tu sais aussi que quand je suis énervé, je peux être vraiment, mais vraiment imbuvable. »

L'autre homme étouffa un rire au milieu de ses larmes, le nez contre le torse de Draco. Ce dernier sourit, heureux de pouvoir encore le faire rire, malgré tout.

« Tu n'es pas une pute. Non, pas la peine d'essayer de protester, tu la fermes. T'es pas une pute. Et je crois... je crois que tu avais raison, tout à l'heure. C'est pas le moment de discuter de tout ça. Non. »

Harry releva son visage de la chemise de son camarade, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai toujours raison, Draco. »

« Mouais, ça, on en rediscutera aussi. Mais là, c'est pas le moment. J'avais un truc de prévu ce soir, avant que... enfin bref, avant que je me retrouve ici. Et tu vas venir avec moi. Lève-toi. »

Draco se leva du lit, laissant un Harry pour le moins éberlué sur le matelas.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit lève-toi, on y va. Allez, Potter, bouge ton cul ! »

« Et pour aller où ? »

Cette fois, Harry était clairement suspicieux.

« Blaise, Keith et des potes à eux sont en boîte. On est invité. »

« Non non non, Malfoy, _tu_ es invité, pas moi. Et il est hors de question que j'aille avec toi ! » s'offusqua Harry en se levant d'un bond.

« Erreur, mon cher. Tu étais invité aussi. »

Draco sourit, cependant, la vue d'un Harry de nouveau renfermé, les bras serrés autour de lui le fit reprendre son sérieux. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme brun afin de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elles étaient fines, sans doute maigres, pourtant il aimait poser ses mains là, juste là.

« Harry, je plaisante pas. Je voulais t'inviter ce soir. C'est vrai. »

« C'est pas... c'est pas possible. » De nouveau Harry passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux. « Et puis, depuis quand on est des potes, tous les deux, hein ? »

« Je dirais, depuis qu'on a quitté le collège _,_ non ? Enfin, pas vraiment des potes, mais on se supportait de mieux en mieux, plus encore avec l'université. Et puis cette année, on s'est vraiment rapproché, non ? »

Les mains de Draco remontèrent lentement sur le cou gracile, sur le menton imberbe sans toutefois recommencer à se perdre sur les lèvres de Harry.

« S'il te plaît, Harry. Va te changer et ensuite... on va se changer les idées. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il lui proposait. Pas après tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir, pas après que ces minces soupçons se soient révélés pires que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ils allaient devoir en parler, quel que soit l'issue de cette soirée ou quoi qu'il se passe dans le futur entre eux. Cette situation était abjecte et non, Draco ne pouvait pas simplement l'effacer de son cerveau. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir il voulait réellement oublier, s'oublier, essayer d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. C'était presque vital après ce qu'il venait de voir.

Harry sembla hésiter un instant avant de soupirer, vaincu.

« Okay, et qu'est-ce que je dois mettre ? » lança-t-il dans un souffle tout en se dégageant des bras de Draco.

Ce dernier lui fit un large sourire en retour, heureux d'avoir gagné.

« Ce que tu veux, c'est une boîte plutôt cool bien que chic. Juste... »

L'interpellation de Draco stoppa Harry alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers son dressing.

« Juste ? »

« Mets un truc avec un col en ''v'' » demanda Draco sans cesser de sourire.

 **… … …**

L'ambiance dans le club était moite. Ce fut la première chose qui vient à l'esprit de Draco tout du moins. Chaude et moite. Ainsi que bruyante. Mais cette boîte avait l'avantage d'être plutôt chic, et ça, c'était de la plus haute importance pour le fils Malfoy.

Harry à ses côtés était toujours silencieux. Déjà durant le trajet en voiture, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Draco n'avait pas pour autant trouvé le temps long ou ennuyeux. Harry était assis dans sa voiture et s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il lui avait au moins souri.

« Oh, notre cher ami Draco Malfoy a enfin trouvé le chemin de _La Perdition_ , quel bonheur, » s'exclama un grand jeune homme à la peau aussi noire que celle de Draco était blanche.

« Salut, Blaise, » fit Draco en prenant la main de Blaise Zabini dans la sienne.

« Mais quelle surprise, notre petit pote Potter est présent, lui aussi. »

La voix de Blaise était calme, comme toujours, néanmoins ses yeux en amande étaient un peu trop ironiques de l'avis de Harry.

« Tu as enfin réussi à le convaincre, Draco ? Je suis... impressionné. »

« Me convaincre de quoi ? » demanda Harry en levant ses yeux.

Blaise n'était pas son ami, il ne l'avait été malgré leurs années de scolarité passées ensemble. Blaise n'avait pas été particulièrement ami avec Draco non plus au collège, se souvint subitement Harry. Toutefois, ils s'étaient rapprochés avec Cambridge puisqu'ils avaient choisi de faire des études identiques. Et aussi depuis que Draco s'était éloigné de ces connards de Fawks et Parker. Surtout Fawks. Se souvenir de ça lui rappela qu'il avait été un jour redevable à Blaise. Cela n'avait pas suffi à les rapprocher, visiblement. Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry réalisa soudainement que le garçon le dévisageait encore, toujours aussi emprunt de ce flegme mâtiné de moquerie.

« Depuis le temps que je dis à notre ami Draco qu'il est temps de vaincre ses peurs et de jeter ses doutes aux chiottes, crois-moi, je considère ta présence parmi nous comme une victoire personnelle. »

« La ferme, Zabini. »

Blaise eut un sourire en coin, puis prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette dont il rejeta la fumée sur le nez de Harry. Ce dernier fit une grimace.

« Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié, tu ne fumes pas, c'est bien cela ? » demanda Blaise sans sembler être le moins du monde désolé.

« Non, » fit Harry, très mal à l'aise.

« Tu entends, Draco, encore autre chose que tu devras changer chez toi. Mon Dieu, c'est passionnant, j'ai hâte de voir la suite. »

« Blaise... » gronda Draco en une menace.

Le grand garçon noir explosa de rire. Il écrasa sa cigarette sous le plateau de la table basse devant lui, toujours confortablement installé dans son fauteuil rouge sang.

« Allez, décontractez-vous. Sans déconner, vous êtes aussi tendus que la ficelle du string de Ronda, et franchement, ce n'est pas un spectacle réjouissant. »

« Où est Keith ? » demanda Draco en s'asseyant à son tour.

Blaise but une gorgé de sa bière avant de répondre.

« Je sais pas, il s'est sûrement dégoté une poupée blonde et doit être en train de danser avec. »

Ses yeux sombres coulèrent sur le corps fin de Harry, toujours debout, les bras croisés contre son torse.

« Très joli pull, Potter. Très en accord avec les désirs inavoués de Draco. Il fantasme à mort sur ton cou et surtout tes clavicules depuis des années, tu le savais ? »

« Putain, Zabini, ta gueule, vraiment. »

« Quoi, tu as peur que ça nuise à ta réputation, monsieur le futur agent de police, que dis-je, monsieur le futur Inspecteur de Scotland Yard ? » se moqua une nouvelle fois Blaise en articulant exagérément chaque syllabe des deux derniers mots. « Pourtant, il faudra bien que tu y penses avant d'aller trop loin, mon ami. »

Il se pencha en avant, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Harry.

« Mais je suppose que s'il est là, c'est que tu as enfin pris ta décision, pas vrai ? »

Draco se redressa d'un coup et se saisit de la main de Harry.

« Bon, on va danser. »

Blaise partit dans un nouveau rire alors qu'il s'adossait confortablement contre son fauteuil.

« Quoi, vous m'abandonnez déjà ? Je suis déçu ! » cria-t-il dans leur direction. « Non, je déconne, amusez-vous bien ! »

« Ce type peut être une véritable plaie, » marmonna Draco en entraînant Harry vers la piste de danse.

« C'est ton ami, pas le mien, » répondit Harry. « Et entre nous, je le préfère encore à Parker ou Fawkes. »

Les yeux verts prirent la direction du sol alors que Draco arrêtait leur marche.

« Harry, » dit-il en posant sa main sur le cou dénudé de l'autre garçon. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je voulais pas... Je voulais pas te blesser ou te faire peur, et... et jamais je ne ferai comme... enfin, tu vois, quoi, ou plutôt qui, et j'aurais pas laissé Earl te toucher non plus ou... »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, Draco. Tu t'es déjà excusé, » l'interrompit Harry aussi doucement que le lui permettait la musique dans cette pièce. « Et je sais que tu ne feras pas comme ton père, ni que tu laisserais Parker me faire du mal. » Il releva ses yeux vers l'autre homme. « C'est ce que tu as fait. Tu l'as empêché. »

Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, bientôt imité par un autre sur les lèvres de Draco. L'homme blond reprit sa marche en direction de la piste de danse, entraînant Harry avec lui.

Il ne savait plus si le temps avait encore une réalité. Il ne savait plus grand-chose en dehors du corps qui se mouvait en face de lui. Les minutes étaient passées, c'était certain, peut-être même une heure voire deux. Le visage de Harry s'était échauffé, ses cheveux bruns, en bataille, montraient une certaine humidité sur ses tempes et sa nuque.

Chaleur et moiteur, Draco ne pensait qu'à ça en voyant le corps de Harry onduler, bouger au rythme de la musique. Sa peau était parfois pâle, parfois rougeoyante, bleue ou or selon les spots des stroboscopes. Il était beau.

Draco se serra contre lui. Le temps était passé, trop de temps depuis la fin de leurs années collège. Beaucoup trop depuis qu'ils avaient décidé, tous les deux, de venir faire leurs études à Cambridge. Et encore trop depuis qu'il s'avouait enfin les désirs qui lui vrillaient le ventre. Sa main se posa sur la hanche, entoura la taille gracile. L'autre garçon jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui, mais les couples ici étaient éclectiques en genre. Tout était permis. Si Harry semblaient l'ignorer, Draco lui était parfaitement au courant puisque que Blaise le lui avait expliqué. Draco resserra encore sa prise, faisant coller leurs bassins ensemble. Son autre main courut sur le bras de Harry, remonta vers le cou, toucha la peau douce, tiède.

Harry eut un petit sourire timide. La musique changea encore et Draco sourit quant à lui franchement.

« J'aime Mike Oldfield, » dit-il à l'oreille du brun.

« Bienvenue dans les années 80 ! » cria en réponse Harry pour se faire entendre.

Ses yeux verts pétillaient, envoyant directement une décharge de sang dans le cœur et les reins de Draco. Ce dernier lui emprisonna la main, faisant cette fois danser son partenaire. Il le prenait contre lui avant de l'éloigner, simplement liés l'un à l'autre par leurs mains enlacées. Il l'éloignait et le reprenait encore, loin, collés, loin, très collés. Harry se mit à rire à gorge déployée, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Ils faisaient n'importe quoi et s'en fichaient. Draco le reprit au plus près de son corps, le fit tournoyer et le plaqua fermement contre lui, le dos contre son torse.

 _«_ _Never going to get to France, Could a new romance ever bind you,_ » chanta Draco dans le cou du garçon, le faisant exploser d'un rire un peu plus fort.

Son rire disparut peu à peu alors que les mains de Draco se mêlaient aux siennes et se posaient avec douceur sur son ventre. Les hanches de Draco bougeaient, lentement, sensuellement, entraînant celles de Harry dans leurs mouvements. Harry ferma les yeux, sa respiration s'accéléra alors que l'une des mains de Draco remontait sur son torse.

 _« I see a picture, by the lamp's flicker, Isn't it strange, How dreams fade and shimmer... »_

Elle poursuivit sa course lente alors que leurs bassins collés l'un contre l'autre, liés, se mouvaient. Harry posa sa tête contre la clavicule de l'autre jeune homme. Une main de Draco était sur son menton, l'autre sur son ventre qui ondoyait. Et juste derrière lui, Draco, la chaleur de Draco, le désir de Draco. La main trouva la bouche, caressa les lèvres tandis que Harry poussait un soupir.

 _« Never going to get to France, Mary Queen of chance will they find you, Never going to get to France, Could a new romance ever bind you. »_

Draco le fit doucement se retourner vers lui, face à face, ventre contre ventre. La musique n'était soudain plus là, pas plus que les autres corps autour d'eux. Juste la lumière qui dansait sur leurs visages, qui glissait sur leurs membres. La main de Draco poussa légèrement le menton de Harry en arrière, lui dévoilant son cou. Puis ce furent ses lèvres qui se posèrent là, à côté de la pomme d'Adam frémissante.

« D... Draco... » souffla Harry.

La bouche chaude et humide remonta lentement, poursuivant une course invisible. Elle s'égara sous l'oreille, alors que Harry basculait sa tête en avant, son front sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Ce dernier inspira longuement. Harry sentait bon malgré quelques effluves de transpiration. L'odeur de sa peau était comme elle, douce. Cela ébranla les sens de l'homme blond. Des images de Harry, transpirant, nu et cambré sur un lit s'inscrivirent dans son esprit. Images qu'il avait déjà imaginées plus d'une bonne centaine de fois, renforcées cette fois par les images bien réelles qu'il avait vues sur l'écran plat. Mais il voulait plus que ces images creuses, il voulait un vrai Harry, pas un fantasme ou un pantin qui subissait des coups de reins en gémissant. Oh, ces gémissements... il les voulait, pour de vrai, authentiques.

Sa bouche continua son chemin sur la ligne de la mâchoire, mais Harry se recula, s'enfuit, retenu néanmoins par le bras de Draco enroulé autour de lui.

« Non... non... »

Ce n'était pas une plainte, plutôt une supplique.

Draco écrasa ses lèvres contre ses voisines, les fit bouger, lentement puis plus vite, plus intensément. Elles s'ouvrirent, forcèrent l'accès qui leur avait été refusé. Sa langue eut juste un avant-goût du délice, véritable supplice de Tantale qui s'enfuit de nouveau alors que Harry tournait sa tête.

Draco soupira, sa bouche se posa sur la tempe aux cheveux bruns. Il entoura Harry de ses bras, le plus fort possible, comme pour l'empêcher de s'envoler à l'image des hirondelles tatouées sur son torse juste en dessous de sa clavicule gauche.

Sans un mot, il relâcha son étreinte pour s'emparer d'une des mains aux doigts longs et fins qu'il enlaça aux siens.

« Viens... »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Club, espérant sans doute s'échapper en toute discrétion. Leur vœu ne fut pas exaucé quand un grand corps souple se jeta presque sur le rebord de la consigne.

« Alors, les tourtereaux, on s'envole ? »

« Merde, Zabini. »

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de voir que tout va si bien entre vous, » rigola Blaise en dévoilant ses dents. « Bon, eh bien amusez-vous bien, » finit-il en envoyant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée sur le visage de Harry.

Ce dernier plissa le nez, bouscula le black de son coude afin de prendre sa veste

« T'es vraiment lourd, Zabini, et en plus c'est interdit de fumer dans les lieux publics. »

« Oh ? Lourd, t'es sûr ? Tu veux tester ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et marcha vers la sortie.

« Hé, Potter, je plaisante tu sais, en fait j't'aime bien et je suis sûr qu'on finira potes tous les deux. »

Un doigt d'honneur fut la seule réponse de Harry.

« T'es vraiment con quand tu veux, » commenta Draco.

« Ouais, je sais, » sourit Blaise.

Draco allait pour partir à la suite de Harry quand il fut retenu par l'autre homme.

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Fais gaffe, Draco. »

Le garçon blond se retourna.

« Pourquoi ? Tu penses peut-être que je risque un truc avec Harry, c'est ça ? Tu vas me faire le discours du pote qui s'inquiète au sujet de son hypocrite petit ami qui ne pense qu'au fric, peut-être ? » fit Draco, acerbe.

« Non, t'y es pas du tout, » rétorqua Blaise en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. « Pas que tu sois pas mon pote, mais je pensais plus à lui, à Harry. »

Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« C'est un mec bien, et je me doute que son passé est plutôt du genre douloureux, faut pas être sorcier pour le deviner. Il mérite pas que tu lui fasses du mal. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, imperturbables.

« Tu m'as déjà vu faire un truc pas réfléchi ? »

Blaise sourit en recrachant une lourde volute de fumée.

« Pas depuis la fin de tes classes secondaires. Coïncidence ? J'y crois pas. »

Draco eut un sourire dubitatif tout en secouant sa tête, faisant bouger au passage ses longues mèches sur son front. Il redressa son visage, échangea un sourire plus franc cette fois avec son ami qui faisait de même.

« Eh, mon pote, je me doute que tu dois avoir ce qu'il faut niveau capuchon, mais là, c'est pas une midinette que tu vas mettre dans ton lit, alors tiens, tu risques d'avoir besoin de ça. »

Blaise plongea dans la poche de son jean pour en ressortir un petit tube qu'il jeta à Draco. Ce dernier le récupéra au vol.

« Du lubrifiant ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Hé, par là où tu vas passer, ça glisse pas sans, » dit Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Certaines filles aiment aussi ce genre de pratique, du con. Et il n'est pas dit que je le mette dans mon lit non plus, » termina Draco avec un fin sourire qui fit sourciller un Blaise pour le moins dubitatif.

Ils se mirent à s'esclaffer, franchement pour Blaise, un peu plus nerveusement pour Draco. Sur un dernier rire néanmoins complice, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent.

« De rien ! » hurla Blaise alors que Draco franchissait la porte.

« Pourquoi il t'a dit ça ? » demanda innocemment Harry une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

« Pour rien. Allez, viens. »

Sans lui laisser plus de temps à la réflexion, Draco se saisit de la main de Harry afin de le conduire jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Draco... tu... hum, tu me ramènes chez moi ? » demanda le garçon brun une fois sa ceinture attachée.

Le fils Malfoy regarda intensément son compagnon.

« Non. On va chez moi. T'es pas le seul à avoir un petit pied à terre dans le coin. »

Il démarra la voiture et s'en fut dans la nuit.

 **… … …**

Harry était beau allongé sur ce lit. Beau et étrangement fragile.

Draco s'assit à ses côtés, sa main parcourant les flancs nus dont les côtes saillaient.

Le plus jeune tourna la tête, ses joues rougirent un peu. C'était l'instant qu'il craignait le plus, celui où il se retrouvait mis à nu.

On le trouvait souvent trop maigre, il le savait, et à ce moment précis, il avait la tête pleine de tous ces mots un peu blessants que d'autres lui avaient adressés.

Draco le parcourut de sa main, cette dernière s'attardant sur les hirondelles qu'il aimait tant, puis sur le sternum et le ventre bien plat, presque creux. Il s'allongea à son tour, sa bouche dans la courbe du cou de Harry.

« Tu es tellement fin, j'ai peur de te briser. »

« Je... je mange à ma faim et je suis pas malade, je suis maigre, je sais, mais... » balbutia Harry, ses craintes revenant avec force.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se justifiait de la sorte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait des remarques sur sa minceur, pour ne pas dire maigreur selon certains. Pour autant il ne s'était jamais senti obligé de se disculper ou de les rassurer sur son état de santé. Sans doute parce qu'avec les autres, même ceux qu'il avait choisis en toute liberté, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce désir intense de plaire ou de véritable tendresse de leur part. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que c'était aussi et surtout parce que cet homme qui le regardait comptait pour lui, qu'il était celui qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Draco se redressa légèrement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles bavardes, les faisant taire par ce simple bécot chaste.

« T'es beau. »

Les yeux verts se fixèrent dans les bleus. Draco y lut une multitude d'émotions, dont du soulagement.

« T'es beau et t'es pas trop maigre. C'est juste que j'ai peur de te blesser parce que... » Il baissa sa bouche, ses lèvres effleurèrent les clavicules. « Parce que tu m'es précieux. »

Les mains de Harry se refermèrent sur les mèches blondes. Sa peau était délicieusement irritée par la barbe de trois jours de Draco, cela lui envoyait des frissons le long de son échine. Son cœur battait la chamade. Précieux ? Il était précieux pour Draco ? C'était presque trop beau pour le croire.

Les caresses se firent plus douces, plus aventureuses, plus intenses, le faisant s'arquer et gémir.

Draco redressa la tête du cou qu'il dévorait toujours, l'une de ses mains retraça les lignes noires qui formaient les deux oiseaux sur le cœur de son amant. Ils étaient à l'image de leur propriétaire, fins, délicats. Ils volaient, leurs becs semblant se toucher comme s'ils voulaient s'embrasser. Ils étaient là, traits noirs sur la peau pâle. Ressemblant à un appel.

Les yeux clairs de Draco parcoururent le corps étalé sur le drap. Il était masculin, droit et fier dans toute sa nudité. En le voyant, Draco sentit son propre désir palpiter. Comment avait-il pu nier pendant toutes ces dernières années le penchant qu'il ressentait pour ce genre de corps ? À moins que ce ne soit pour ce corps-là en particulier ?

Après tout, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques mois après sa première rencontre avec Harry pour que Draco délaisse les filles aux poitrines avantageuses qu'il draguait auparavant. II s'était tourné vers celles plus élancées, plus fines, aux poitrines de plus en plus plates, aux traits de plus en plus androgynes.

Non seulement des filles androgynes, mais qui lui ressemblaient, à lui, Harry.

Parce que c'était Harry qu'il voulait. Impossible de nier la vérité après plusieurs nuits de plaisirs solitaires en pensant à lui, à ses lèvres, à sa grande bouche pulpeuse qui lui donnait l'irrésistible envie qu'elle se referme autour de lui. Il s'était détesté pour cela, il s'en souvint.

« Draco, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? » demanda Harry timidement, ses lèvres - oh mon Dieu, ses lèvres - malmenées par ses dents.

« Je sais pas... Parce que... parce que j'ai envie de toi depuis si longtemps et cette nuit... Cette nuit, tu es enfin là. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, sans rien ajouter. Sans rien oser ajouter.

La main de Draco reprit son voyage sur le corps alangui. Sans préavis, il avança de nouveau son visage afin de déposer un autre baiser sur les lèvres douces. Alors qu'il cherchait à approfondir le baiser, Harry tourna encore sa tête.

« Non... j't'ai dit... j'embrasse pas. »

Sans répondre, sans chercher à l'embrasser une autre fois, Draco se plaça délicatement entre les jambes entrouvertes qu'il écarta davantage, ses mains reprirent leur ouvrage sur les côtes et les hanches étroites.

Quand arriva le moment tant attendu, tant désiré, Draco n'eut aucune crainte, aucune appréhension. C'était sa première fois avec un homme, pourtant.

Il prit simplement le tube de lubrifiant, pas celui de Zabini mais le sien, ainsi que l'étui contenant le préservatif. L'homme s'enduisit les doigts du liquide doux, sans lâcher du regard son futur amant. Ils se regardaient toujours quand Draco franchit de ses doigts la barrière de chair. C'était doux et chaud, délicieusement palpitant tout d'abord. Il apprécia l'étroitesse de ce fourreau délicat qui se resserrait autour de lui, lui faisant savourer la soie des parois.

Draco aurait aimé demander à son amant de lui poser la gangue en latex, mais Harry semblait perdu dans son monde, les yeux mis-clos, gémissant, transi sur le matelas alors que Draco le préparait, lui, à le recevoir. Cette simple vue était si excitante, si aguichante, que Draco retint sa langue. Il préféra le faire lui-même plutôt que d'interrompre le plaisir de Harry ainsi que son propre plaisir à le voir dans cet état, abandonné à ses caresses intimes. Son amant était extrêmement sensible, réactif quand Draco visait juste en insistant sur le lieu des délices. Son désir grimpa dangereusement, ainsi que sa convoitise.

Bien que cela ne se fasse pas, Draco déchira fébrilement l'étui avec ses dents, attrapa le préservatif d'une main et vérifia rapidement que tout était correct avant de l'enfiler. Il retira délicatement ses doigts afin de les oindre, Harry et lui, de lubrifiant de façon fort généreuse bien qu'à des endroits différents. Puis il s'allongea doucement sur le corps pâle qui frissonnait déjà.

Harry se cambra, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Il gémit plus fort, son souffle venant se perdre sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'homme au-dessus de lui alors que la virilité de Draco remplaçait peu à peu ses doigts dans l'intimité la plus secrète de Harry.

« Je veux que tu aimes ça, Harry. »

« Je... j'aime, » haleta le brun.

Après un moment de latence, d'attente impatiente, Draco bougea entre les reins de son amant.

Leurs mouvements devinrent souples, langoureux, les gémissements de Harry du pur érotisme. Draco ferma ses yeux. Oui, c'était ça qu'il voulait, ce moment-là qu'il recherchait depuis des années.

Les gémissements se transformèrent lentement en cris sourds et les corps furent de plus en plus moites alors que la danse trouvait sa cadence et son rythme.

« Touche-toi, Harry, touche-toi, » souffla Draco, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait, malheureusement, pas très longtemps.

Le jeune homme plongea ses iris clairs dans ceux qui l'étaient moins. Une main se faufila entre leurs deux ventres alors que la tension montait, que la délivrance approchait pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Harry... »

Les respirations étaient rapides et leurs lèvres si proches, si proches. Draco enlaça sa main avec celle libre de son amant.

« Moi, j'embrasse, » murmura-t-il.

Puis sa bouche trouva l'autre qui s'ouvrit, vaincue et avide cette fois-ci, désireuse de la douceur de son amant, de sa tendre humidité alors que l'amour entre eux grimpait un peu plus haut dans la félicité. Draco l'embrassa, et l'embrassa encore, dévorant cette bouche avec une faim non dissimulée. Harry était novice en la matière, maladroit, hésitant et peu doué. Malgré cela, c'était bon, l'un des meilleurs baisers de la vie de Draco car il n'appartenait qu'à eux. Leurs langues s'étaient trouvées, elles s'enlaçaient, elles aussi. Elles menèrent leur propre danse jusqu'à ce que celle de leurs sexes connaisse son apogée.

 **… … …**

« Demain matin, tu as des cours importants ou pas ? » chuchota Draco alors qu'il parsemait de baisers légers les omoplates devant lui.

« Hum ? » répondit Harry d'une voix embrouillée par le sommeil. « Euh, je sais plus... non, je crois pas. M'en fous, j'irai pas, pas envie. »

Draco se mit à rire tout en se redressant sur un de ses coudes, sa main prenant la place de ses lèvres.

« Moi j'irai, je suis en droit pénal toute la matinée. »

« Hum, » grommela Harry sans se retourner.

Draco continua ses caresses, comme pour se donner du courage. La vue des lunettes de Harry, larges et avec les montures noires, simplement pliées et posées sur la table de chevet lui donna l'impulsion nécessaire pour poursuivre. Elles avaient leur place ici.

« Ce que je te propose, c'est que tout à l'heure, enfin ce soir, une fois que l'on aura dormi, qu'on se sera douché, qu'on aura mangé un bout et que l'on aura refait l'amour deux ou trois fois, je te ramène à ton appart. Enfin là-bas quoi. »

Le corps de Harry se tendit sous ses doigts.

« Je peux partir tout de suite, tu sais. Je compte pas m'incruster, » déclara le garçon, subitement un peu plus réveillé.

« Non ! Non, c'est pas ce que je dis, » fit Draco en accentuant les mouvements de sa main sur le dos nu. Il parcourut la colonne vertébrale puis caressa lentement les contours de l'autre tatouage de Harry, là, juste sur ses côtes et son flanc. « C'est juste... Puisque tu bosses pas lundi je me disais que... Harry, je voudrais que tu fasses tes cartons, tu peux pas rester dans cet appart. »

Harry se tourna rapidement vers son amant, ses yeux de chouette grands ouverts.

« Pardon ? Et pour aller où ? Draco, cet appartement, c'est tout ce que j'ai ! Enfin, il est même pas encore à moi, j'aurai les papiers que le jour de mes vingt-et-un ans ! Bordel ! »

Il s'assit dans le lit et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Tu comprends pas. Tu comprends vraiment pas. J'ai pas le choix, moi ! »

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Draco qui soutint ce regard désespéré, inquiet... Triste.

« Harry, » dit-il en passant son bras sur les épaules chétives. « C'est toi qui comprends pas. Tu peux pas rester là-bas. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça. »

« Mais j'ai pas le choix ! » cria Harry.

Ses longs doigts fins bataillèrent avec ses mèches brunes, les faisant partir en tous sens. Il se pencha sur la table de chevet de Draco, piqua une cigarette dans le paquet entamé, le briquet et prit une longue inspiration de fumée une fois sa cigarette allumée, les yeux clos.

« Je croyais que tu fumais pas ? » s'étonna Draco.

« J'évite en public. Comprends, toi et tes potes. Et aussi à l'appart, sauf dans la cuisine avec la fenêtre ouverte. Encore une décision de ton cher père, tu sais, celui qui me baise depuis qu'il m'a acheté à ma famille pour faire ça. Il veut pas que, je cite, ''je pue la clope''. Alors je fais ce que je peux pour qu'il le sache pas. Même ça... même ça je choisis pas. »

Harry se mit à rire sans joie, il tira avidement sur sa cigarette, puis l'écrasa avec une certaine colère dans le cendrier. Ses mains se posèrent sur son front, son visage, ses yeux se mouillèrent alors que sa voix se brisait.

« Tu crois que ça me plaît de faire ça ? Tu crois que si je pouvais, je ferais pas autrement ? J'ai pas le choix, Malfoy, ton père me tient et il me reste que quelques mois à tenir. Merde, ça fait des années que je vis ça ! Depuis l'été de mes seize ans ! Et je suis le cadeau que ton père fait à ses meilleurs clients depuis que je suis majeur ! »

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues mais il les essuya avec rage.

« Alors non, je vais pas tout lâcher alors qu'il me reste que quelques mois à le supporter. Je peux pas partir et j'ai... j'ai nulle part où aller de toute façon, surtout une fois mes études terminées. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança donna à Draco le sentiment de sombrer.

« Si, Potter, tu vas venir ici, chez moi. »

Le ton déterminé tout autant que les yeux de glace de Draco stoppèrent d'un coup les larmes de Harry tant il était surpris.

« Tu vas retourner dans cet appart de merde, ce soir ou mieux, demain matin je t'y dépose avant d'aller à la fac, mais pour y faire tes cartons, c'est clair ? Ensuite, tu me rejoins à midi à la sortie de mon amphi, on retournera chez toi, on prendra ce que tu veux prendre et tu viendras t'installer ici. J'irai pas en cours non plus l'aprèm. Quant à mon père... » Les yeux bleus se figèrent, devinrent durs, presque haineux, faisant trembler Harry. « C'est mon problème désormais. Je gère. »

Harry eut cette fois un rire désabusé.

« T'es fou... Tu veux... » Les lèvres de Harry se retrouvèrent de nouveau malmenées par ses dents. « Tu veux réellement que je vienne ici ? »

La demande fut formulée avec tant de crainte et d'espérance mêlées que Draco se sentit fondre. Nul doute que ses amis se ficheraient de lui s'ils le voyaient.

« Oui. »

« Je peux pas, » murmura Harry, ses yeux hurlant l'inverse de ses paroles.

« Tu vas le faire, Harry, là c'est moi qui te laisse pas le choix. »

 **… … …**

La foule devant le hall des amphithéâtres était encore bien présente. Le ciel, gris, et le temps froid n'avaient pas empêché les étudiants qui avaient terminé leurs cours de discuter. Le petit groupe de Malfoy et ses amis en faisait partie.

« Tiens, tiens, regardez qui amène ses petites fesses vers ici, » lança alors Buster Parker d'une voix suintant le mépris.

Blaise et Draco se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble. Blaise sourit et jeta sa cigarette au sol.

« Oui, c'est une bien étrange vision, tu en penses quoi, Draco ? »

L'homme blond ne répondit pas, se contentant d'étudier le jeune homme brun en face d'eux. Il semblait mal à l'aise et était un peu tremblant dans cette fraîcheur hivernale, simplement vêtu d'une salopette en jean lâche et d'un fin pull dont le col en « v » dévoilait sa clavicule mince.

« T'es vraiment qu'une tapette, Potter. Regarde-moi ça, avec tes fringues de pédale et ton air de minet. Putain, tu me donnes vraiment envie de gerber. »

Les yeux verts se voilèrent alors que Parker, fier de ses dernières paroles, et d'autres de leurs amis se mettaient à ricaner. Harry passa ses bras autour de son torse, comme pour se protéger du froid ou d'autre chose.

« Ben quoi, t'as perdu ta langue à force de sucer ? » continua Parker sans pitié. « Tu cherches quoi, là ? »

« Rien, il faut croire que je me suis trompé, » fit Harry en se détournant.

Ne pas pleurer, non, ne pas pleurer.

Il ne put faire un pas de plus que deux bras l'entourèrent avec douceur, un nez se perdit dans ses mèches brunes. Son cœur eut un raté alors qu'un immense soulagement l'envahissait. Ne pas pleurer, non, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

« Tu as froid ? Tu as oublié ta veste à Londres ? » murmura Draco contre son oreille.

« Oui... » balbutia Harry. « Je... » Il déglutit. « J'ai pas vu l'heure passer et comme j'ai pris le train, je voulais pas le rater et du coup, j'ai oublié, en plus il faisait beau et... »

Un baiser dans son cou lui fit arrêter son babillage dans le silence choqué autour d'eux.

« Putain, Malfoy, tu fais quoi, là ? »

Draco se retourna, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras.

« J'embrasse mon mec, Buster, ça te pose un problème ? Oui ? Ben j'en ai rien à foutre. »

Blaise ricana tout en se rallumant une nouvelle cigarette. Il tira dessus, un air visiblement ravi sur le visage, avant de sourire largement à Harry et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

« C'est une putain de blague ? » s'écria Buster.

« Non, et je te conseille d'arrêter de l'insulter ou de l'emmerder, toi, Fawkes ou qui que ce soit. Ça me ferait chier qu'une fois mon badge en poche, je sois obligé de faire de toi ma première arrestation. Enfin, ça me ferait chier ou pas, en fait. Et d'ici là, je pense que j'aurai du mal à me retenir de te casser la gueule. »

Sans rien rajouter, Draco passa sa veste sur les épaules de son amant frissonnant puis lui prit la main.

« On y va ? On va passer chez toi, tu récupères toutes tes affaires et on rentre à mon appart. Ça nous laissera le temps de t'installer avant les cours de demain. On prend ma voiture. »

Harry étudia l'homme qui marchait d'un pas décidé à ses côtés. Il se lécha les lèvres, incertain.

« Ce sera pas aussi simple, tu sais. Je veux dire, pour la suite. »

« Je sais. Mais je m'en branle, » répondit Draco très calmement.

Harry sourit en regardant cette fois ses pieds. Arrivés devant la voiture de Draco, il s'accola contre la carrosserie.

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? »

« T'avais raison. J'embrassais pas parce que... parce que j'avais peur de tomber amoureux si je le faisais. Et je voulais pas tomber amoureux. »

Draco ne dit rien, attendant une suite qui ne venait pas.

« Et ? » se décida-t-il enfin à demander.

Harry sourit timidement, se colla contre lui.

« Embrasse-moi, » murmura-t-il.

 **… … …**


	4. Puppy (1)

**HISTOIRE 4**

* * *

 **Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi (que la force de Beetlejuice soit avec nous ! ^^)**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola** , ma bichette bondissante et surtout... perverse. TRÈS perverse. Que tous ceux et celles qui en doutaient encore après son dernier cadeau de moi à elle (à savoir _« Le précepteur de mon fils »)_ n'en doutent plus une seule seconde. C'est pour son anniversaire, alors : BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

 **Warning : BDSM** (demande **explicite** de Nanola, voir note au-dessus)

Cela étant dit et puisqu'il s'agit de mon premier écrit en la matière, je me suis virtuellement entourée des meilleures auteurs dans le genre, à savoir : **Bruniblondi** (auteur sur FF et AO3) en tant que bêta, et des auteurs publiées qui m'ont inspirée, **K.C. Wells, Catt Ford et Anna Martin,** je leur ai d'ailleurs emprunté nombre de prénoms issus de leurs romans ;)

Par contre, je préviens, le premier ou la première qui ose me parler de Celle-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dans le milieu (les initiés comprendront la référence) je le vire manu militari ^^

 **NDA :** J'utilise parfois des noms ou expressions anglaises, par pure convenance personnelle. Pour les non-anglophones, petite précision :

Pet : animal de compagnie, mais qui peut aussi être un terme affectueux.

Puppy, Pup : chiot.

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 1**

 _" À_ _ _trop faire confiance on risque d'être trompé. Mais à ne pas faire assez confiance on vit dans le tourment_."_ \- Frank Crane

* * *

« Je le hais ce sale bâtard ! »

« Harry, tout le monde le sait désormais, je t'assure, » soupira Ron alors que son ami continuait de fulminer dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Sa réflexion lui valut un regard noir malgré les iris d'un vert étincelant.

« Pourquoi il continue à me pourrir la vie ainsi, hein, pourquoi ? »

« Bon Dieu, Harry, j'en sais fichtre rien, mais pour la santé mentale de tout le monde ici, je t'en supplie, sors, va hurler ailleurs, ou mieux, va carrément frapper à sa porte pour le lui demander, mais arrête, tu es en train de nous rendre tous dingue ! » s'écria à son tour Dean.

Harry regarda ses camarades de huitième année ainsi que beaucoup de septième qu'il connaissait. Les autres années étaient tapis dans un coin et attendaient que le Survivant - pour la deuxième fois de sa vie et promu officiellement Sauveur du monde sorcier depuis la grande bataille - daigne se calmer. Chose qui n'était pas près d'arriver à en juger par ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues grenats et les éclairs de rage que l'on apercevait derrière ses lunettes.

« Bien, eh bien merci du soutien ! » éructa Harry.

Ron, Ginny, Dean et quelques autres se regardèrent en soupirant.

« Écoute, Harry, on comprend, je t'assure que l'on comprend. Mais toi, essaye de nous comprendre aussi. Cela fait des semaines que la rentrée a eu lieu, et à chaque fois que tu reviens de ses cours ou que tu le vois dans un couloir, ou même parfois si simplement tu croises son regard dans la grande salle, tu exploses ! C'est épuisant ! Depuis que l'on est dans la salle commune, tu n'as pas arrêté et il est plus de 22 heures ! » tenta de tempérer Parvati Patil.

« Mais comment voulez-vous que je réagisse autrement !? Il... »

« Cette fois, ça suffit ! » cria Ginny en se redressant du canapé où elle s'était installée quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle se dirigea vers son ancien amant, lui attrapa durement le bras avant de le traîner à travers la pièce, sous les yeux ébahis des Lions. Ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour se retrouver dans le couloir.

« Bien, » fit Ginny, ses yeux bruns furieux. « Maintenant, Potter, tu la fermes et tu écoutes ! Y'en a ras le chaudron, tu entends ? On sait pas ce que tu as mais, sérieux, il va falloir te calmer, c'est clair ? On est pas responsables de ce qui se passe sous ton crâne et on n'a pas non plus à subir tes sautes d'humeur ! »

« Mais... »

« Non, tu la fermes ! » Les yeux de Ginny se mirent à briller dangereusement. « Parce que là, on en peut plus, Harry. Je sais... Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi, mais ça a été dur pour tout le monde, okay ? Merde, j'ai perdu mon frère, des amis, j'ai t'ai même perdu toi parce que tu n'as pas pu ou pas voulu continuer notre histoire tous les deux, alors là je craque ! On craque tous, tu comprends ? Et on a vraiment pas les moyens de t'aider ou te supporter ou comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête de lard quand tu croises Snape ! »

« Ginny, je... » voulut commencer Harry, mal à l'aise alors que des larmes faisaient leur apparition dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Non, je veux pas t'entendre ! Je t'ai suffisamment écouté, Harry. Tes excuses, tes explications à deux noises sur le pourquoi ou le comment, sur ton mal-être et tout le reste... Alors là, ta putain de culpabilité parce que tu as rompu, tu peux te la mettre où je pense ! C'est pas le sujet de toute façon. Le sujet c'est qu'il faut que tu règle tes problèmes, Harry ! Que ce soit ceux qui te pourrissent la tête et notre existence du même coup, et ceux qui sont liés à Snape ! »

« Mais Snape n'arrête pas de... »

« Snape rien du tout ! » cria Ginny, folle de rage. « Il ne te fait rien, Harry ! RIEN ! Il est froid, désagréable, hautain et certainement injuste comme il a toujours été avec chacun de nous, mais il ne te fait RIEN de plus qu'aux autres ! C'est fini ce temps-là, alors, ou tu grandis et tu en prends ton parti, comme nous tous, ou tu prends ton courage, tes questions et ta rancune sous le bras et tu vas le voir ! Mais nous, tu nous laisses en dehors de ça parce qu'on en peut plus ! T'es pas le seul à souffrir, merde, pas le seul à en avoir plein la tête, à faire des cauchemars et tout le reste ! »

« Tu comprends rien ! » cria Harry à son tour. « C'est pas toi qui a dû faire ce que j'ai fait, c'est pas toi qui a dû crever dans cette forêt ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Snape en plus ! »

« J'ai perdu mon frère, merde ! » hurla Ginny. « Et si, ça a tout à voir ! Alors va gueuler sur Snape ou, putain, va consulter un foutu Psychomage, parce que nous on peut plus rien pour toi ! »

Sans entendre de réponse, la jeune fille tourna les talons dans une envolée de cheveux roux afin de retourner dans sa salle commune. Harry resta un long moment devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, les bras ballants et la tête pleine des paroles de Ginny.

Il n'y avait pas que les mots de Ginny dans l'esprit perdu du jeune homme de dix-huit ans, pendant que ce dernier descendait les nombreuses marches de la Tour des Gryffondor en direction des sinistres cachots. Ses mains tremblaient, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il ne savait si c'était en raison de cette colère sourde qui ne voulait pas le quitter depuis la fin de la guerre ou à cause d'autre chose.

Il avait fini par haïr cette colère, comme il haïssait tous les sentiments diffus, confus, qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter. Il avait naïvement crû que la colère, pour ne pas dire parfois la rage, qui l'habitait autrefois était due à la présence d'un morceau d'âme de Voldemort dans sa tête. Pourtant, malgré sa destruction, elle était là, encore et toujours là, à le narguer.

Il était en colère, le jeune Survivant, en colère contre le monde sorcier dont une grande partie l'adulait après l'avoir méprisé, pourchassé et humilié. En colère contre l'autre partie de la population qui, tout en lui souriant par-devant, continuait à le dénigrer et même, pour quelques-uns, avaient peur de lui grâce aux propos mensongers de certains journalistes dont il tairait le nom. En colère contre les Mangemorts, la guerre, la violence et la mort. C'était épuisant.

Si encore il n'y avait qu'elle, mais non ! La colère n'était que le sentiment qui lui était le plus facile de reconnaître, à défaut de combattre. Il y avait aussi la tristesse, la douleur, l'atroce sensation de trahison et surtout, surtout, la culpabilité.

Quand cette dernière émotion arrivait, Harry replongeait dans la colère. Tout valait mieux que la culpabilité.

Il ne sut combien de temps il marcha. Cela n'avait de toute façon que peu d'importance. Les huitième année n'étaient pas soumis au couvre-feu. Ils étaient à part, en dehors des autres d'une certaine manière. Tous étaient logés dans des dortoirs, deux par deux, un peu disséminés partout dans le château. Tous avaient aussi la possibilité de revenir dans leur ancienne salle commune et leur uniforme revêtaient encore l'ancien blason de leur maison. De leur ancienne vie. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Sauf que tout avait changé, absolument tout.

Le poing serré, Harry frappa fortement à la porte qui cachait les appartements de Severus Snape, Maître des potions, professeur pour les ASPIC en cette même matière et sous-directeur de Poudlard depuis que cet auguste salopard avait réussi à revenir d'entre les morts.

Harry attendit un court instant avant de se remettre à tambouriner furieusement contre le montant en bois. Celui-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant un Severus Snape visiblement furibond.

« Potter ? Par Merlin, je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ce raffut à cette heure !? » s'écria Snape.

« Je dois vous parler ! » fit Harry, à bout de nerfs.

Severus haussa un sourcil, étonné par l'aspect de son, de nouveau, élève. Potter était énervé, c'était évident, mais il y avait autre chose.

« Et bien entendu, si notre Sauveur national décide de parler, le monde entier doit se prosterner à ses pieds afin de lui plaire, » se moqua Snape.

Les yeux de Harry devinrent meurtriers, il bouscula l'homme de son poing, le faisant légèrement trébucher. Il en profita pour entrer dans les appartements de son professeur et se mit à évacuer sa rage.

« Oh, la ferme ! C'est pas moi qui demande à ce que le monde se prosterne à mes pieds ! Et venant de vous, c'est plutôt du plus haut comique ! Vous qui léchiez les bottes de votre ancien Maître ! »

« Potter, vous allez vous calmer et de suite ! Je ne vous permets pas de venir ici dans mes quartiers pour m'insulter ! Si vous avez des problèmes, je vous prierais d'aller les régler ailleurs ! »

La voix froide de Snape claqua dans la pièce, néanmoins, elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté par son propriétaire. Harry le regarda, sans réagir, avant de commencer à rire. Son rire enfla, gonfla, devint quasiment hystérique.

Severus fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

Le jeune Potter allait bien plus mal que ce qu'ils supposaient, les autres professeurs et lui. En réalité, c'était Minerva McGonagall qui l'avait alerté quelques jours après la rentrée scolaire. Lui n'y avait pas fait spécialement attention. Mais petit à petit, il avait constaté de ses propres yeux que Harry s'enfonçait dans ce que la directrice avait nommé dépression.

« Potter, calmez-vous, » répéta-t-il tout en repoussant la porte de son appartement, les enfermant, Harry et lui, dans son salon.

« Que je me calme ? » réussit à articuler Harry alors que son rire s'estompait. « Putain, vous êtes forts, vous tous, y'a pas à dire... Que je me calme ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous êtes tous là à me dire quoi faire, quoi dire, à me dire que je dois pas me plaindre mais comprendre vos soucis, que je dois accepter ce qui m'arrive et la façon dont vous, vous vous comportez avec moi ! Mais merde ! J'ai le droit de m'exprimer, moi aussi ! » hurla Harry devant un Snape, cette fois complètement estomaqué par les propos qui lui semblaient pour le moins brouillons du garçon.

« Et pourquoi devant moi, jeune homme ? »

Harry abattit une nouvelle fois son poing sur le torse d'un Maître des Potions en apparence imperturbable.

« Pourquoi vous ? Parce que vous êtes au centre de tout ! Comme d'habitude ! Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer, depuis le début ! Depuis que j'ai mis un pied dans cette école, vous vous êtes comporté comme le dernier des salauds avec moi ! Alors que j'étais qu'un gosse ! Qu'un gosse, bordel ! Pourquoi vous me haïssiez à ce point, hein ? À cause de ma mère ? Mais c'est de votre faute si elle est morte, pas de la mienne ! De votre faute et de celle de Voldemort ! Pourquoi vous, Snape ? Parce que vous m'avez maltraité, comme tous ceux qui auraient dû s'occuper du pauvre gosse que j'étais ! Parce que vous m'avez trahi, menti, comme tous les autres ! Jusqu'à la toute fin ! Vous m'avez donné vos souvenirs, vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez mort, et tout ça pour quoi ? Hein ? Pour que j'aille crever à votre place ! Pour que je crève afin que vous, vous puissiez vivre en paix ! Vous m'avez élevé dans la souffrance et la douleur, pire qu'un cochon qu'on emmène ensuite à l'abattoir, juste pour que je crève sous la baguette de Voldemort ! Alors pourquoi vous auriez pris la peine de me donner un peu d'espoir, hein ? Un peu de bonheur pendant toutes ces putains d'années ? C'était pas nécessaire, pas vrai ? Pas important que je connaisse un peu de joie ou d'amour pendant dix-sept ans, puisque de toute façon j'étais destiné à crever pour vous ! »

« Potter... »

« Et vous, vous ! Vous êtes sans doute le pire ! Parce que non seulement vous vous êtes comporté comme le dernier des bâtards avec un pauvre gosse de onze ans, onze ans, bordel, mais vous m'avez manipulé ! J'ai cru que vous étiez mort ! Mort ! J'ai cru que vous aviez fait quelque chose pour moi, que vous me donniez ses souvenirs pour... Pour autre chose que juste aller me faire tuer par ce psychopathe ! Et vous saviez que vous alliez survivre, pas vrai ? Ça devait vous faire marrer de m'envoyer crever, hein ? Vous aviez prévu le champagne après ? »

« Potter ! »

« Non, j'ai pas fini ! Et oui, tous mes camarades de classe me font la gueule parce que j'arrête pas, selon eux, de parler de vous, de m'énerver à cause de vous ! C'est eux qui m'ont dit de venir vous voir et vous, vous voulez même pas m'écouter ? Ben merde alors ! Si, vous allez m'écouter ! La guerre est finie, il est mort ! Mort parce que moi aussi je suis mort pour pouvoir le faire ! Je l'ai tué ! Et est-ce que ça a changé quelque chose, hein ? »

« Potter, bon sang... »

« Oui ! Oui, ça a changé ! En pire pour moi ! Parce que des gens sont morts ! Parce que j'arrive plus à avoir une vie normale, avec personne ! Parce que je dois supporter leurs discours, et qu'une fois encore, je dois faire ce que tout le monde attends de moi alors que je veux pas ! Ils continuent de raconter n'importe quoi sur moi, de m'aduler ou de me détester pour les mêmes putains de raisons ! Et vous ! Vous qui vous pavanez dans ces couloirs, comme si de rien n'était ! Vous qui continuez à me vomir votre haine dessus ! À me ridiculiser, à me montrer à quel point je suis rien, rien qu'une merde sous vos chaussures ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, putain ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que ça s'arrête ? Moi j'ai plus rien ! Plus rien ! J'arrive même plus à bander ni à éprouver quoi que ce soit ! J'ai rompu avec ma petite amie et j'ai... J'ai plus de vie ! C'est moi qui devrais vous en vouloir ! Moi ! Parce que vous m'avez trahi et que je vois bien que vous vouliez que je crève moi aussi ! Vous voulez que je crève, comme ma mère, comme Voldemort... »

« Ne dites plus son nom ! »

« VOLDEMORT ! VOLDEMORT ! VOLDEMORT ! » hurla Harry.

Snape s'avança vers lui, le jeune homme leva un bras devant son visage, tant l'expression de Snape lui rappela celle de son oncle Vernon. Pourtant, une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas à subir de coup, et encore moins de la part de cet homme. L'autre, au contraire, en était presque soulagé. Il méritait d'être giflé, il l'avait insulté, lui avait hurlé dessus, il avait mal agi, si mal agi... des gens étaient morts à cause de lui...

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il n'était pas frappé mais tenu fermement, plaqué contre un corps dur, soutenu par des bras fermes. Il ne réalisa pas plus vite qu'il tremblait de tout ses membres, qu'il respirait de façon saccadée, que sa tête lui tournait, que le monde était étrangement gris et que si celui qui le tenait n'était pas là, il serait tombé au sol.

Il ne prit conscience de tout cela que lorsque la voix de Snape parvint enfin à son cerveau.

« C'est bon, calme-toi, je te tiens, d'accord ? Respire moins vite, très bien, comme ça. Allez, respire comme moi, lentement. C'est bien, c'est très bien, mon garçon. »

Le dernier terme le fit légèrement tressaillir, mais il était si fermement tenu que cela n'eut pas d'importance et qu'il l'oublia rapidement. Tout ce qui était important était qu'il se calmait, effectivement.

« Je... je comprends plus... » murmura-t-il en se laissant couler dans l'étreinte, sa tête reposant lourdement contre la clavicule du Maître des potions.

« N'essaye pas de comprendre pour le moment. Il faut juste que tu reprennes une respiration plus calme, comme ça. C'est très bien, Harry, vraiment très bien. »

L'une des mains de Snape monta le long de son dos pour venir se poser sur sa nuque, ses doigts la massant doucement.

« C'était une crise de panique, ça ira mieux. Je te tiens, d'accord ? Je te tiens, je te laisse pas, tu restes là avec moi. Ça va aller mieux. »

L'étrangeté de la situation aurait dû le faire bondir, pensa Harry. Pourquoi Snape lui parlait-il aussi gentiment, aussi sereinement ? Pour autant, il écouta attentivement les paroles de l'homme, calqua le rythme de sa respiration sur celui de son professeur tout en fermant les yeux. Petit à petit, le tourbillon fou de ses sentiments, de sa colère et de sa peine reflua. Il poussa une longue expiration, se sentant bizarrement bien mieux. En fait, il était épuisé mais plus calme et paisible qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

« Je me sens mieux, » dit-il, sans pour autant chercher à se défaire de la cage de muscles qui le retenait.

« C'est bien, c'est très bien. Dis-moi ce qui te vient à l'esprit, là maintenant. À quoi te fais penser le fait de te calmer, d'être mieux ? »

Harry réfléchit un court instant à la question, non pas tellement en raison de son absurdité – bien que cela lui traversa l'esprit – mais pour y répondre avec sincérité.

« À de la neige, » murmura-t-il alors que la main de Snape courrait toujours sur les cheveux courts de sa nuque. « À de la neige, à l'hiver... peut-être à Noël... »

« Continue, pourquoi penses-tu à cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Peut-être... peut-être le fait que vous me teniez comme ça... et puis... c'est calme la neige. Je me souviens... je me souviens, l'année dernière, avec Hermione... »

« Oui ? »

« Avec Hermione, on était à Godric's Hollow. Il neigeait. C'était Noël mais on le savait même pas, » Harry eut un petit rire triste à ce souvenir. « Il y avait... des chants dans une église. Et puis, on est allé au cimetière. J'ai vu la tombe de mes parents. J'ai pleuré, on a mis des fleurs pour mes parents et ensuite Hermione et moi on s'est pris dans nos bras. J'ai... pendant un moment, pendant un minuscule moment j'aurai voulu... »

« Quoi donc ? » chuchota Snape.

« J'aurai voulu être avec eux, » lâcha Harry dans un même souffle. « Avec eux dans cette tombe, n'être qu'un tas d'os et de poussière et ne plus souffrir... »

L'étreinte de Snape se raffermit autour de lui.

« Tu peux pleurer si tu en as besoin, » lui dit-il.

Besoin, pas envie, nota Harry. Il secoua la tête, son esprit redevenant encore plus clair. Il s'extirpa doucement des bras et du torse de son professeur, toujours aussi étonné de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il se recula d'un pas et croisa ses bras sur son ventre.

« Non... j'ai pas... en fait, je n'ai plus pleuré depuis ce jour-là. Même... même quand on a enterré Fred, Remus, Tonks et tous les autres. Lavande, Colin... Je me fais honte, je me souviens même plus et... » Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place sur son ventre. « J'arrive plus à pleurer. »

Snape le dévisageait, impassible. Harry eut de nouveau un petit rire sans joie.

« Vous devez me trouver pathétique, hein ? Je suis venu là, pour vous gueuler dessus, vous insulter et au final, vous me consolez et vous m'écoutez vous raconter tous ces trucs débiles. »

« Ce n'est pas débile. »

« Si vous le dîtes, » fit Harry en haussant une épaule. Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre. « Pourquoi vous me haïssez, Monsieur ? »

Les grands yeux verts en face de lui donnèrent un coup au cœur de Severus. Ils étaient comme ceux de Lily. Pire, ils étaient comme ceux de Lily quand il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

Harry eut une petite moue alors qu'il baissait la tête.

« Si vous le dîtes... » répéta-t-il, sans grande conviction.

« Harry, je ne te déteste pas. Ou plutôt, je ne te déteste plus. Oui, j'ai été infâme avec toi. Je pourrais te dire que c'était parce que c'était ma couverture, que je devais me comporter ainsi devant mes anciens paires Mangemorts en raison du retour supposé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je te mentirais... tout comme je me suis menti à moi-même durant des années. Une partie de moi te détestait parce que tu ressembles à ton père et que tu étais la preuve vivante de tous mes échecs. Envers ta mère, en premier lieu. Ta mère que je n'ai pas su retenir, ni sauver. Mais, Harry, je ne savais pas que tu devrais te sacrifier. Je ne l'ai su que lorsque Dumbledore me l'a annoncé. »

« Vous étiez en colère. »

« J'étais horrifié, » rectifia Snape.

« Parce que tout ce que vous aviez fait en souvenir de ma mère était vain, » continua Harry, plus las que jamais.

Snape étudia consciencieusement le jeune homme en face de lui. Il était encore pâle, du moins, de ce qu'il en voyait qui n'était pas caché par ses mèches noires et son visage toujours baissé. Il ne tremblait plus, ce qui était énorme, et visiblement, sa crise de panique était finie. Mais il était plus que limpide que le fils de James et Lily Potter allait mal.

« J'étais horrifié parce que j'avais changé, Harry. Les années et les épreuves changent un homme, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies ce sentiment, celui que j'avais évoqué à Dumbledore et que tu as vociféré tout à l'heure. Celui de n'être rien d'autre qu'un animal élevé dans le seul but d'être sacrifié. »

Snape avança d'un pas et posa sa main sur la joue de Harry qui garda néanmoins la tête basse.

« J'ai dit à Dumbledore que c'était pour elle, mais il ne s'agissait pas que de ça. Je refusais aussi que l'enfant que j'avais vu grandir ne meure ainsi. J'avais déjà vu bien trop de morts, Harry. »

« Pourquoi vous faites ça, Monsieur ? Pourquoi vous êtes sympa avec moi ce soir alors que dans la journée, vous êtes comme avant : un misérable salaud ? »

« Et toi, Harry, pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? »

Harry redressa son visage.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Parce que je voudrais reprendre le contrôle de ma vie et que je n'y arrive plus ! Parce que je voudrais ne plus être en colère et... ne plus me sentir coupable ! Et je voudrais comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! Vous plus que tous les autres parce que, eh bien déjà parce que vous êtes vivant et parce que depuis toujours, Monsieur, vous avez été là ! »

« Harry, calme-toi, tu recommences à trembler. »

« Je... Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, je... »

Snape avança d'un pas, comblant ainsi le peu d'espace qui les séparait. Il reprit le garçon contre lui, sa main glissa de la joue imberbe à, de nouveau, la nuque pour l'obliger à reprendre son ancienne position, c'est à dire la tête contre sa clavicule.

« Ça va aller, je vais t'aider, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Et plus encore, pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? Vous la méritez pas. Personne ne la mérite, tout le monde m'a trahi. »

« Personne, tout le monde, voilà des mots bien excessifs, jeune homme. Je vais t'aider parce que je le peux et que je le veux. Disons que ce sera une façon pour nous d'enterrer nos différends. Et non, je ne me comporte pas de façon différente avec toi en classe par rapport à mes autres élèves. Je te traite comme les autres, ni plus, ni plus. »

« Comme un sale type, donc. »

« Je ne le nie pas, c'est bien l'une des raisons qui font que Minerva a jugé bon de confier les élèves jusqu'aux BUSE à cette chiffe molle de Slughorn. »

Harry eut de nouveau un petit rire, cette fois un peu plus léger.

« Quant à ton problème de confiance, je pense que si tu ne me faisais pas confiance, Harry, tu ne serais pas là. »

« Vous m'avez trahi, comme les autres, » murmura Harry, la peine audible dans la voix.

« Comment cela ? »

« Vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez mort. »

« J'étais mort. Enfin, dans un état de mort imminente. Ce qui m'a sauvé est non seulement l'anti-venin que j'avais absorbé, comme toujours lorsque j'étais en présence de Tu-Sais-Qui et de son serpent, mais surtout la venue d'un ami qui a su faire les bons gestes et me donner une potion de régénération sanguine rapide. »

« Qui cela ? »

« Cela ne te regarde en rien. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je ne savais pas du tout que j'allais survivre à l'attaque de Nagini. »

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien de plus pendant un petit moment, puis Severus décolla Harry de son torse, bien qu'il maintienne ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.

« Veux-tu de mon aide, Harry ? »

« Je... je sais pas... je suis vraiment perdu en ce moment... Je sais plus quelle décision prendre, je sais plus où j'en suis. J'arrive plus à rien depuis quelque temps. »

« Je peux te réapprendre tout cela. »

« Tout cela quoi ? »

« À faire confiance, à te contrôler... et même d'autres choses que tu m'as avoué ne plus savoir faire. Cela prendra un chemin sans doute non conventionnel, mais je suis persuadé, au vue de ce que tu m'en as dit ce soir et de ce que je vois depuis quelques semaines, que c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant un instant ce qu'il avait bien pu avouer, pour reprendre le terme, à Snape durant sa crise de colère ou après. Ne trouvant rien et ne sachant plus quoi faire pour se sentir mieux, il acquiesça. Après tout, Ginny avait raison, le fait de venir ici, d'exploser une bonne fois avec Snape avait eu des conséquences bénéfiques. Il se sentait étrangement bien plus apaisé. Snape... Snape avait su le calmer, c'était un fait. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter d'aller plus loin avec lui ?

« Bien. La seule chose que tu dois savoir et à laquelle je te demande de réfléchir avant que l'on se revoit, c'est que, parfois, il faut savoir donner non seulement sa confiance, mais aussi le contrôle à une autre personne que soi. »

« Hein ? »

« Ah, voilà bien le jeune Potter que je connais, » se moqua Snape, faisant rosir Harry. « Bien, retourne dans ton dortoir. Je te donnerai le lieu et l'heure de notre premier rendez-vous. Samedi soir. »

« Rendez-vous ? »

« Oui, ou première séance si tu préfères. Pour t'aider. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, un peu perplexe.

« Bien, Monsieur. »

« Parfait. »

Le sourire de Snape fut un choc pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu son professeur sourire ainsi. À l'évidence, ses dernières paroles avaient trouvé un écho plus que favorable chez l'homme. À moins que ce ne soit l'idée de l'aider ?

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, Snape le mettant gentiment à la porte plus qu'autre chose. Harry remonta dans son dortoir qu'il partageait habituellement avec Ron. Mais comme depuis déjà quelques jours, le lit de son ami était vide. Harry poussa un lourd soupir tout en se déshabillant avant de se glisser dans son lit, en simple caleçon. Soit Ron avait quitté le château pour aller passer la nuit avec Hermione, à Londres, soit, bien plus probable au vu de l'heure et du fait que ce n'était que le milieu de semaine, il avait déserté dans le dortoir de Dean. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, s'il était honnête. Après tout, même lui avait conscience qu'il était plus souvent qu'à son tour imbuvable. Avec tout le monde. Sans compter qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny durant l'été et que toute la famille Weasley, ainsi que Hermione, avaient eu du mal à l'accepter, sans même parler de le comprendre.

Alors que le jeune homme s'endormait d'un sommeil plus ou moins agité, le Maître des potions de Poudlard réfléchissait devant sa cheminé. Un fin sourire étira soudainement ses lèvres. Sa décision était prise. Elle l'avait été à l'instant même où Potter s'était effondré dans ses bras. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il envisageait plus que sérieusement cette possibilité, sans savoir comment faire pour la mettre en œuvre, et voilà que le Gryffondor en personne venait de combler cette lacune.

Severus se redressa, il ôta prestement sa robe de sorcier, et, en pantalon et chemise noirs, s'engouffra dans sa cheminée. Il allait devoir annoncer à Alan qu'il acceptait sa proposition. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Après tout, il avait désormais beaucoup plus de temps libre et surtout, il venait de trouver une toute nouvelle motivation.

 **… … …**

Le surlendemain, alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses camarades Lions, Harry eut la surprise de voir un hibou inconnu se poster devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Pourtant, les consignes avaient été claires, tant avec Shacklebolt qu'avec McGonagall : le courrier de Harry James Potter devait être filtré à son arrivé à Poudlard. Le fait que ce hibou se tienne devant lui n'était pas donc innocent. La personne qui lui avait envoyé un message était connue par les Elfes chargés de vérifier son courrier, et avait donc été validée. Quant au-dit message, soit il avait été lu auparavant, soit au minimum contrôlé afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

Harry, bien qu'agacé, consentit à libérer l'animal de sa charge. Il ouvrit le parchemin après avoir donné un morceau de pain au rapace qui s'enfuit sans attendre de réponse.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Ron, plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt.

« Je sais pas encore, » répondit Harry.

Une carte était collée contre le papier qu'il regarda distraitement. Elle était noire sur le devant, avec le nom d'un club en lettres rouges et l'adresse, à Londres, en blanc. Le chiffre cinq, écrit à l'encre rouge, était noté derrière la carte - d'un gris foncé - avec une signature que Harry ne connaissait pas. L'écriture fine et étroite sur le parchemin lui indiqua par contre de suite qui était l'auteur de la missive.

 _H,_

 _Première séance à 21h30 précises,_

 _Une tenue correcte est exigée, je vous conseille un pantalon ou jean noir, t-shirt ou chemise blanche._

 _Ne soyez pas en retard._

 _S_

« Alors ? » redemanda Ron

« Rien d'important, » éluda Harry en mettant la carte et le parchemin dans sa poche.

Ron leva ses yeux vers lui, en attente d'explications qui ne vinrent pas.

« Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? » voulut savoir Harry d'un air qu'il voulait indolent.

« Je vais voir Hermione. Normalement je partirai demain soir après les cours. Ça te dérange pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout, » répondit Harry.

Ron hocha la tête alors que le garçon aux cheveux noirs sentait une petite pointe de peine lui piquer le cœur. Depuis la rentrée, Ron n'avait passé qu'un ou deux week-end à Poudlard, préférant rentrer à l'appartement qu'ils louaient avec Hermione à Londres. La jeune fille n'était pas revenue avec eux à Poudlard, elle avait intégré de suite le Ministère sur demande du nouveau ministre Shacklebolt lui-même. Harry et Ron, eux, avaient voulu passer leurs ASPIC afin de pouvoir rentrer à l'école des Aurors par la suite. Harry aurait pu l'éviter mais il avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas de passe-droit.

Était-ce parce que sa petite amie lui manquait ou parce que lui-même était infernal que Ron partait ainsi chaque vendredi soir ou, au plus tard, samedi matin ? Harry n'en savait rien, sans doute un peu des deux. Mais son côté infect devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose car Hermione et Ron ne l'avaient invité qu'une seule fois à se joindre à eux pour le week-end.

Tout appétit envolé, Harry se leva de table.

« Harry, t'es sûr que ça va ? Écoute, si tu te sens pas bien, je peux rester ou tu peux venir avec moi, » lui proposa justement son meilleur ami.

Une grosse vague de culpabilité l'envahit, en plus de sa peine et de son fond de colère.

« Non, c'est bon, Ron, t'inquiète pas. »

Il quitta la Grande Salle, souhaitant être le plus vite possible au samedi soir. N'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Il avait besoin de changer d'air autant que de se changer les idées.

 **… … …**

La porte du fameux club était noire, comme la carte. Pourtant c'était bien là, vérifia une nouvelle fois Harry. Même adresse que sur la carte et même nom, bien que très discret sur le dessus de la porte, en lettres rouges également :

 _« St Sebastian – Club privé »_

Il toqua à la porte, cette dernière n'ayant pas d'ouverture prévue de l'extérieur. Elle s'ouvrit, lui faisant découvrir un hall fait de noir et de rouge. Un homme, considérablement grand et musclé - ce dernier point étant particulièrement visible d'autant qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon en cuir - fit face à un Harry ébahi.

« Vous n'êtes pas membre, » déclara l'individu. « Vous avez une invitation ? »

« Euh... je … ben je sais pas si c'est une invitation mais euh... un... un... euh... un ami m'a donné cette carte et ... » tout en bafouillant, Harry tendit la carte que Snape lui avait envoyée.

« C'est bon vous pouvez entrer, » déclara le gardien des lieux en l'inspectant.

Harry entra donc et suivit l'homme jusqu'au comptoir.

« Vous avez le droit de venir au club cinq fois sans payer et uniquement en tant que visiteur. Il faudra prendre une carte de membre si vous voulez participer. Votre nom ? »

« Harry Potter, » lança le jeune homme un peu nerveusement.

Il était dans le Londres moldu, ce qui d'ailleurs l'avait bien étonné, donc il n'y avait normalement pas de danger. Personne ici ne devait le connaître. Pour autant, il se sentait très nerveux. Qu'était donc cet endroit ? Pourquoi Snape lui avait demandé de venir ici ?

Une main qui lui attrapait le poignet le fit sursauter. Il vit alors que le gardien lui passait un bracelet de cuir rouge avec le nom du club gravé dessus.

« Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ça, c'est le signe que vous êtes invité et que vous êtes intouchable. Et ça, il s'appelle revient quand vous partirez, clair ? »

Harry leva son poignet où était désormais fixé le lien.

« Limpide, » murmura-t-il bien qu'il soit plus perdu que jamais.

« Vous devez d'abord me donner votre veste, jeune homme. »

Harry regarda l'homme. Il ne sut quoi faire, n'ayant pas pour habitude de fréquenter ce genre de club. Et des clubs tout court. En soupirant, il donna sa veste en cuir chaude.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Inutile de passer par les vestiaires. Pour vous, c'est tout droit, portes battantes du fond. »

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant bien où est-ce qu'il avait pu fourrer ses pieds. Néanmoins, il passa la première porte et atterrit dans un couloir sombre. Deux autres portes étaient présentes, mais elles devaient être celles des fameux vestiaires. Pourquoi des vestiaires dans un club ?, se demanda Harry pensivement. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il y avait des vestiaires dans les boîtes de nuit. Il avança jusqu'aux doubles portes battantes d'où s'échappait de la musique.

Il ouvrit les portes et resta figé sur place.

C'était bien une sorte de boîte de nuit. Enfin de club. Mais Harry, du peu qu'il en savait, fut bien certain qu'elle était d'un genre particulier. Très particulier.

Il y avait bien, comme dans tout endroit du monde de la nuit, les nombreuses petites tables basses entourées de fauteuils, poufs et canapés, un large bar dans le fond, des tables et des chaises et même une piste de danse. Le reste par contre, tout comme les personnes présentes...

Hommes comme femmes étaient, comme lui, vêtus de sombre ou de blanc. Enfin, pour ceux qui étaient vêtus, se décida à analyser le cerveau mis sur pause du Survivant. Certains ne l'étaient pas ou très peu. Il y avait aussi d'autres pistes, à défaut d'autre mots, mais il était bien clair que personne n'y dansait. Du moins pas les danses traditionnelles. Au vu et au su de tous, Harry pouvait voir un couple en pleine action. La femme était retenue par des chaînes, ses jambes enroulées autour des hanches de son partenaire. D'autres personnes les regardaient, comme si de rien n'était.

Harry ne sut s'il devait avancer jusqu'au bar et faire style que tout était normal dans le plus normal des mondes, ou partir en courant.

« Eh bien, on est nouveau par ici ? »

Une femme s'était approchée de lui, sanglée dans une combinaison de cuir et les traits maquillés.

« Euh... je... je suis invité, » fit Harry en déglutissant alors qu'il avisait un couple, d'hommes cette fois, le premier tenant en laisse le second qui marchait, tête baissée, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

« Invité ? Comme c'est intéressant. Et par qui ? »

« Je ne pense pas que vous le connaissez, » dit Harry, ses yeux découvrant de plus en plus les personnes ou les détails autour de lui. Il y avait une majorité d'hommes. Certains se tenaient en petits groupes, notamment vers le bar ou autour d'une table basse. Harry vit qu'ils semblaient s'être rassemblés selon leur tenue vestimentaire. En effet, certains petits groupes avaient souvent les pieds nus et n'étaient que peu vêtus, contrairement aux autres qui portaient au minimum des pantalons sombres et des chaussures.

« Tu pourrais être étonné, mon jeune ami. Alors, son nom ? » persévéra la femme, le sortant de sa contemplation.

« Severus Snape. »

Les yeux clairs de la femme s'écarquillèrent.

« Severus ? »

« Euh, oui, » dit Harry, surpris qu'elle le connaisse.

« Eh bien... c'est... étonnant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Severus n'a plus pris d'apprentis depuis longtemps, » expliqua la femme comme si elle choisissait ses mots. « Il t'avait dit ce qui se passe ici, ce qu'est le club ? Tu ressembles à une petite souris perdue, alors je m'interroge. »

« Euh, non, mais... »

« Andrew ! » interpella alors la femme, faisant se retourner un homme, grand et dans la cinquantaine. « Où est Severus ? Son invité est là. »

Le silence se fit autour d'eux, mettant Harry mal à l'aise. Le dénommé Andrew le regardait avec une certaine perplexité.

« Viens avec moi, il a fini sa scène avec Matt, il doit discuter avec Alan, je suppose, et ensuite il nous rejoint au bar. »

Harry le suivit, sans cesser de se demander pourquoi il ne prenait pas ses jambes à son cou pour filer d'ici. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il s'était laissé entraîner dans un club sadomasochiste, par Merlin ! Pourquoi Snape était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il connu ?! La curiosité, ainsi qu'autre chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier, le firent obéir et amener jusqu'au bar où il s'assit sur un haut tabouret, Andrew à ses côtés.

« Alors c'était bien vrai ? Severus a décidé de revenir parmi nous pour de bon, » déclara Andrew avec un sourire.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Harry en regardant ses mains.

Un verre fut déposé devant lui par le barman.

« Euh, j'ai rien commandé. »

« Cadeau de la maison, » répondit Andrew.

Harry le prit et le porta à ses lèvres. Il regarda de nouveau le club et les gens, plus que dubitatif.

« Severus n'avait plus pris de nouveau à former depuis plus de quatre ans. Il était très occupé, on ne le voyait pour ainsi dire plus. Sans compter son accident de voiture l'année dernière. »

Harry manqua s'étouffer avec son whisky-coca. Accident de voiture ? Sans doute l'explication donnée pour ses cicatrices autour de son cou, supposa-t-il.

« Mais j'ai appris hier par Alan qu'il avait accepté sa proposition de devenir un Maître du donjon régulier. Ceci explique sans doute cela. En tout cas, tu es bien tombé, petit. Severus est très bon dans ce qu'il fait, personne ne s'est jamais plaint de ses services. Dom comme sub d'ailleurs. »

« Euh... je comprends pas très bien... » avoua Harry, qui au contraire, avait d'un coup peur de comprendre.

« Eh, Severus ! Ton invité est là, » fit alors Andrew.

Harry se retourna et, cette fois, ce fut avec sa salive qu'il s'étrangla. Snape venait vers lui, lui aussi vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir particulièrement moulant. Sa chemise blanche était ouverte, révélant son torse pour la première fois à son élève. L'immonde salaud était donc plutôt bien foutu sous sa robe de professeur, pensa de suite Harry. Ses cheveux longs étaient retenus en catogan, ce qui changeait étrangement son visage. À moins que ce ne fut les lumières ou tout simplement le lieu. Ou encore autre chose que Harry ne comprenait pas, mais son professeur était... différent. Plus sûr de lui, plus... séduisant et puissant. Plus dominateur, compris Harry. Oh, Merlin, Snape était un sadomasochiste dominateur ! s'affola son cœur.

« Bonjour, Harry, » fit l'homme en prenant le tabouret vide à côté de son élève. « Un verre, s'il te plaît, Thomas. Sans alcool, je suis encore de surveillance pour quelque temps. »

« Bonsoir, prof...euh... »

« Monsieur. Ici tu m'appelles uniquement Monsieur, » lui dicta Severus d'une voix sans appel.

« Oui... Monsieur, » fit Harry.

Il sentit sur lui le regard d'Andrew et du barman, comme s'ils guettaient ses réactions et ses paroles.

« Bon garçon, » fit Severus en souriant.

« Alors, Sev', tu as choisi de former un nouvel élève ? C'est un véritable ancien à toi, d'ailleurs ? » voulut savoir Andrew.

« Un ancien, oui, et pas doué dans ma matière. Mais je ne doute pas qu'ici il sera bien meilleur. Il va donner tout ce qu'il peut. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Euh... je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment vous comprendre... Monsieur, » rajouta-t-il en voyant que tout le monde attendait qu'il finisse sa phrase.

« Tu vas comprendre, rassure-toi. »

« Tu vas le former à partir de quand ? »

« Nous devons d'abord discuter de tout cela, Harry et moi. »

Comme s'ils comprenaient des paroles cachées, le barman s'éloigna et Andrew se leva.

« Bien. Dans ce cas je vous laisse discuter. À bientôt. »

Une fois seuls, Harry se retourna vers le Maître des Potions.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous m'avez vraiment conduit dans un club de malades ? »

« Langage, jeune homme. Oui, je t'ai invité ici et, non, ce n'est pas un club de malades, mais un club BDSM, petit ignare. »

« C'est la même chose, » répondit furieusement Harry bien qu'à voix basse.

« Certainement pas, non. Que sais-tu sur le BDSM ? »

« J'en sais assez pour savoir que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne sais rien, » répondit Snape avant de boire une longue gorgée de son jus de fruit.

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus que nécessaire.

« Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

« Parce que je pense que cela va pouvoir t'aider. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? »

« Mais je pensais qu'on allait discuter ! Pas... pas... »

« Pas quoi ? »

« Pas venir ici pour faire je ne sais quoi ! »

« Tu vois, tu l'admets toi-même : tu ne sais pas. Alors viens avec moi, je vais te montrer et nous allons discuter. Par contre, ne me parle pas sur un ton inacceptable. Ici, c'est comme en classe, je n'accepte pas que l'on me manque de respect et c'est _''Monsieur''_ à chaque fois que tu t'adresses à moi. Clair ? »

Le ton de la voix de Snape lui déclencha un frisson dans le dos. Certes, il connaissait Snape en tant que professeur, mais jamais encore cela ne lui avait fait cet effet-là en classe.

« Oui, Monsieur, » s'entendit-il répondre.

« Parfait. »

Pourtant, avant de pouvoir se lever, un couple s'approcha d'eux.

« Severus, il me semblait bien que c'était toi ! On m'a dit que tu revenais de façon plus officielle dans le club ? »

« Bonsoir, Damian. Oui, j'ai accepté l'offre d'Alan. Oh, je vois que tu es toujours très bien accompagné. J'ai appris pour vous deux d'ailleurs. Félicitations. »

Damian se mit à rire tout en remerciant Severus.

Harry regarda l'étrange couple devant eux. Celui qui avait parlé à Severus, Damian, avait pris le siège vacant à ses côtés. Il était vêtu sobrement d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt blanc moulant. Ses poignets étaient gainés de cuir et un large tatouage était visible dans son cou. Il tenait en laisse un jeune homme blond qui se mit à genoux au sol, à côté de lui. Le blondinet était enserré dans des larges liens en cuir noir qui barraient son torse mais laissaient libre à la vue ses tétons qui arboraient chacun un piercing. Il avait la tête basse et ses mains reposaient sagement sur ses cuisses à moitié nues, à peine recouvertes par un mini-short en latex rouge sombre. Harry sentit ses yeux devenir exorbités à sa vue. Damian passa sa main dans les boucles blondes, comme s'il caressait un objet précieux. La fierté était clairement lisible sur ses traits.

« Oh, Dorian est une perle. C'est le dernier sub que tu as entièrement dressé et, sincèrement, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour le travail que tu as fait. »

Severus se mit à rire doucement.

« Allons, je t'en prie, ne sois pas modeste. Je n'ai fait que lui enseigner les bases. Le reste, c'est ton travail. Mais j'étais certain que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Les caresses dans les cheveux blonds s'intensifièrent, sans que le soumis ne bouge ni ne parle.

« Pet, tu veux dire bonjour à Maître Severus ? Ça te ferait plaisir ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête rapidement.

« Tu peux y aller, permission de parler. »

Aussitôt, Dorian se traîna à genoux vers Severus, il entoura ses jambes de ses bras, lui embrassa la main et posa sa tête sur l'une de ses cuisses.

« Je suis tellement content de vous voir, Maître Severus. J'étais très inquiet quand j'ai appris pour votre accident. Vous allez mieux ? »

« Oui, je vais très bien, » fit Severus en caressant à son tour les boucles qui semblaient douces. « Et toi, tu es heureux ? »

« Oh, oui, Maître, très. »

Severus souleva le menton de ses doigts afin de regarder le garçon dans les yeux. Harry fut presque choqué de l'éclat de douceur dans les prunelles sombres et de celle de reconnaissance, pour ne pas dire d'émerveillement, dans les bleus.

« Tu es un si bon garçon. Tu fais la fierté de ton maître et de ton ancien maître, » susurra Severus.

Les pommettes de Dorian rougirent sous le compliment.

« Oh, merci, Maître Severus, c'est trop d'honneur. »

Severus caressa une nouvelle fois les cheveux fous avant de se lever.

« Bien, je dois discuter avec Harry. Je vous revois plus tard ? »

« Harry ? »

Le regard de Damian s'attarda sur le corps de Harry qui sentit avec horreur ses joues rougir également.

« Oh, je vois. Est-ce le même Harry qui te rendait dingue au collège ? Celui qui faisait régulièrement des catastrophes lors des manipulations de produit ? »

« L'un des pires élèves dont peut cauchemarder un professeur de chimie, je te confirme, » se mit à rire Severus alors que Harry lui lançait un regard noir. « Mais un très bon garçon dans le fond, j'en suis certain. »

De nouveau, Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer sous ce qui était, a priori, un compliment. Il baissa la tête, ne sachant décidément pas comment réagir dans ce lieu et au milieu de ces gens.

« Il semblerait, effectivement, » approuva d'une voix douce Damian. « Un nouveau sub en formation, alors, si je comprends bien ? »

« Il se pourrait, nous devons d'abord en discuter. »

Harry se pinça les lèvres, histoire d'éviter de répondre. Un _sub_ , lui ? Un soumis ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il était un Gryffondor, il était fort, il était le Survivant, il était … Il était aussi totalement paumé, le sermonna une partie de lui. Une partie qui était fatiguée, qui était en colère et emplie de peine, une partie qui n'arrivait plus à le faire marcher droit et savoir ce qu'il voulait. Une partie qui voulait tant se reposer et que quelqu'un l'aide, lui prenne la main et lui assure que tout irait bien, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

Harry ne réalisa pas qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls, Severus et lui. Il le comprit alors que la main de son professeur se posait avec bienveillance sur son épaule.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme redressa la tête qu'il avait gardée basse jusqu'alors, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je crois, oui. Monsieur, pourquoi vous pensez que cela m'aiderait de venir ici ? »

Le regard de Severus le pénétra. Il le scrutait intensément.

« Tu me fais de telles yeux de chiot, comme ceci. Comment je pourrais résister, hein, dis-moi ? » murmura Severus. « Le fait est, Harry, que je sais que je suis capable de t'aider à te sentir mieux. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, que tu es malheureux et que tu sens en colère, triste, que tu ne sais plus, comme tu me l'as dit, quoi faire pour reprendre le contrôle de ta vie. Je peux t'aider. Mais pour cela tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Pleinement confiance. Viens, je vais te montrer une chose ou deux puis nous discuterons. »

Harry se leva lui aussi. Il regardait tout autour de lui, s'étonnant des couples qui s'embrassaient, des gens qui discutaient ou dansaient - comme dans n'importe quel club un samedi soir sans doute, bien qu'il soit encore très tôt pour le monde de la nuit - et qui côtoyaient d'autres scènes bien plus spécifiques à ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un endroit tel que celui-là.

Severus le conduisit jusque dans une petite salle où se tenait déjà d'autres personnes. Toutes regardaient un couple. L'homme était allongé sur le dos sur un banc en bois, ses jambes et ses bras fermement ligotés aux quatre pieds. La femme tenait un chat à neuf queues et caressait son partenaire avec ce dernier avant d'en donner quelques coups bien placés. Harry se sentit mal. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce qu'il voyait, n'appréciait pas l'idée même de se tenir là, avec cette boule dans la bouche qui l'empêcherait de crier. Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'excitant à la chose, malgré le temps qu'ils passèrent là et bien que l'homme, lui, montrait sans complexe son plaisir.

« Je constate, comme je l'espérais et le supposais à la fois, que ce genre de scène n'est pas vraiment ce qui te convient, » fit Snape en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta une fois de plus au contact.

« Non, pas vraiment. Monsieur, je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi tout ça pourra m'aider. »

« Attends encore un peu. »

Snape le dirigea, sa main toujours sur Harry, vers une autre pièce ou des cris s'élevaient. Cette fois, Harry stoppa net. Il reconnut sans peine les cheveux blonds et bouclés du jeune homme qui se faisait diablement fesser par un autre, plus grand, assis sur un fauteuil. Damian avait enlevé son haut, révélant un torse puissant recouvert de fin poils bruns. Il était totalement concentré sur le corps allongé en travers de ses cuisses et ses mains s'abattaient avec rudesse sur les fesses nues.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi il fait ça ? » balbutia Harry. « Il disait qu'il était content de lui ! »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, » répondit Severus en se positionnant derrière Harry et en posant sa deuxième main sur l'épaule restée libre. « C'est une scène, Harry. Autrement dit, une mise en scène. Le dominant, ici Damian comme tu l'avais compris, dirige une séance avec son soumis, Dorian. C'est quelque chose que les dominants préparent en avance. Parfois le soumis sait, dans les grandes lignes, ce qui l'attend, le plus souvent non. Mais ils savent tous les deux ce que l'un et l'autre aiment faire, donner et recevoir. Plus important, tous les deux sont pleinement consentants. Et je sais, de source sûre, que Dorian aime par-dessus tout les fessées à mains nues. »

Harry écoutait, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du spectacle offert. Damian continua de faire claquer ses mains sur les fesses et le haut des cuisses de son soumis. Puis, une fois que la peau fut bien rouge, il fit passer sa main dessus, en caresse. Dorian gémissait, la tête ballante contre le fauteuil et la jambe de son Dom.

« Bon garçon, » ronronna Damian. « Tu veux me faire plaisir, Pet ? »

Le soumis gémit plus fort. Il se laissa tomber au sol, entre les cuisses ouvertes de son maître et entreprit de lui dégrafer son pantalon. Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher en constatant que l'un comme l'autre bandaient durement.

« Viens, approche-toi, » chuchota Severus.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il poussa Harry en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près des deux amants. Damian les regarda un bref instant, leur sourit et fit un petit geste de la tête pour signifier son accord. Severus poussa un peu plus près Harry à côté des deux hommes, sans relâcher la pression de ses doigts sur les épaules du garçon.

Harry regardait Dorian, ou plutôt, la bouche de Dorian qui s'activait autour du désir de son Dom. La salive coulait le long du membre dont il prenait régulièrement toute la longueur au fond de sa gorge avant de lécher avec application le gland. Les deux hommes gémissaient de plaisir. Harry regardait l'un, puis l'autre. Autant il pouvait comprendre le plaisir de Damian, autant celui de Dorian lui semblait... incongru. Pourtant... Pourtant il était là, tellement présent dans chacun de ses gestes, de ses soupirs, des regards éperdus qu'il lançait parfois à l'homme alangui dans son fauteuil.

Puis les mains de Damian enserrèrent la tête aux boucles blondes, la maintenant fermement alors que, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot ou pensée dans l'esprit de Harry, il baisait la bouche offerte. Enfin, avec un long gémissement, il jouit dans l'antre humide. Dorian s'empressa d'avaler puis entreprit de lécher consciencieusement le pénis qui flétrissait alors que le sien, lui, était toujours gonflé et rougeoyant.

« Viens sur moi, Pet, et interdiction de jouir tant que je ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation, » commanda d'une voix pourtant douce Damian.

L'homme blond se hissa de nouveau sur les cuisses de son Dom, et se tint à genoux sur l'assise.

« Bon garçon. Très bon garçon, » fit Damian en le caressant lentement.

Le plus jeune rejeta sa tête en arrière, offrant véritablement son corps à son dominant qui le parcourait de part et d'autre. II gémissait, se mordait les lèvres, tout en se retenant visiblement de bouger. Damian chercha quelque chose derrière lui d'une main et Harry sentit ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant un objet qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cependant, au vu de la forme et, surtout, compte tenue de la situation, il se doutait d'où il allait finir. Son impression fut renforcée quand le Dom versa dessus une longue giclé de lubrifiant grâce à la bouteille qu'il avait également prise derrière son dos et qu'il reposa. Il lubrifia l'objet, ainsi que ses doigts, puis, glissa l'un et l'autre entre les fesses de Dorian.

« Viens, viens par ici, » murmura-t-il.

D'une main, il appuya sur la nuque recouverte de cheveux blonds, obligeant la tête de l'homme à se poser dans son cou. De l'autre, il caressait l'intimité de son sub qu'il dévoilait sans aucune pudeur à l'assistance.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il respirait vite, bien trop vite, alors que sans pouvoir se retenir, il penchait sa tête d'un côté afin de voir l'étrange objet pénétrer le corps du garçon. Ce dernier gémit de nouveau, de plus en plus fort.

Puis Damian le relâcha, enserra de sa main humide le pénis turgescent qui se dressait au-dessus des poils blonds.

« Vas-y, Pet, montre-moi. Baise ma main. »

Aussitôt, Dorian bougea ses hanches, les yeux clos. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Damian pour se soutenir un peu plus. La salle se remplit de ses halètements, de ses petits cris de plaisir. En bougeant, il faisait se mouvoir l'objet en lui, ce d'autant plus que Damian donnait régulièrement des petits coups de poignet, bougeant l'objet de telle façon qu'à chaque fois Dorian poussait un cri plus prononcé.

Harry avait chaud. Très chaud. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'homme blond qui semblait si... présent, si vivant et à la fois si éloigné d'eux. Comme s'il était dans son propre monde. Il tremblait, son corps se couvrait de sueur alors que ses lèvres étaient de plus en plus malmenées par ses dents. Des sanglots firent bientôt leur apparition, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Harry se douta qu'il devait se retenir - plus que lui n'aurait sans doute jamais pu - de jouir autant que de supplier pour sa délivrance.

« Bon garçon, gentil Pet. C'est bien, » susurra la voix de Damian, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sangloter un peu plus fort son amant.

Mais Harry ne regardait pas le Dom. Ses yeux, tout son être étaient vissés sur le sub qui pleurnichait.

« Regarde-moi, Pet ! » ordonna soudain Damian.

Aussitôt, deux perles bleues brillantes s'ouvrirent et se focalisèrent sur l'homme. Harry recula, son dos butant contre le torse de Severus face à leur intensité. L'homme ne voyait sans doute rien d'autre que celui qui lui donnait des ordres.

« Jouis pour moi, Pet ! »

Aussitôt les gémissements devinrent cris véritables alors que des giclées blanches éclaboussaient les torses nus des deux hommes. Dorian s'effondra contre Damian, le corps secoué de soubresauts. Il pleurait, gémissait, perdu dans un endroit que Harry doutait connaître. Damian lui parla doucement à l'oreille, releva le menton qui tremblait et, sans hésiter, dévora la bouche humide dans un baiser enfiévré.

Harry les regardait toujours quand Severus le tira doucement en arrière. Il se laissa faire, totalement hypnotisés pas Dorian, son visage, son regard empli d'amour et d'adoration pour Damian. Il vit Damian caresser Dorian, encore et encore, avec tellement de tendresse dans ses gestes que son estomac se serra.

« Viens, Harry, il est temps de les laisser seuls. Dorian a besoin de son Dom pour revenir sur la terre ferme. »

« Il... il était... »

« Il était dans son sous-espace. Une sorte d'état d'esprit où seul son maître importe. Il ne compte que pour lui, par lui. Cela lui permet aussi d'atteindre l'extase. Tant dans son corps que dans son esprit. D'être en totale communion l'un avec l'autre, mais aussi avec son Dom. Viens, Harry, Dorian a besoin d'être avec Damian. Rien que lui. »

Harry sortit de la salle mais se retrouva plaqué avec une douce fermeté contre le mur d'à côté.

« Que... »

« Chuut, ne parle pas. Pas tout de suite. Tu as été à la fois choqué et fasciné par ce que tu as vu. Pas dans la première salle, mais dans celle-ci. Ce qui me convient parfaitement. »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Harry, encore ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il étouffa un cri alors que la main de Snape se posait sur son entre-jambe.

« Parce que je pense que nous avons résolu l'un de tes précédents problèmes, non ? Il semblerait que tu puisses à nouveau bander. »

Harry rougit furieusement mais ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'emprise de Snape. Cette subite passivité devait être due à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était déstabilisé, voilà tout, pensa-t-il. Et aussi remarquablement dur, Snape avait raison.

Severus se détacha de lui et le détailla attentivement. Harry se dandina légèrement, mal à l'aise sous ce regard.

« Bien, mon service ici est terminé. Je vais prévenir Alan que je m'en vais. Attends-moi ici. »

Harry hocha la tête, son regard plongé dans celui noir de l'homme qui eut un fin sourire.

« Avec des mots, jeune homme. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit-il par automatisme avant de rougir de nouveau alors que le sourire de Snape s'élargissait.

« Bon garçon. »

 **… … …**

Harry regardait tout autour de lui, de nouveau éberlué. Décidément, cette soirée n'avait pas fini de l'entraîner de surprise en étonnement.

Snape avait tenu sa promesse. Il était parti puis était revenu le chercher au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, au plus grand soulagement de Harry. Une fois sortis du club, ils avaient marché en silence jusque dans une petite ruelle sombre. Là, Severus lui avait tendu la main. Harry avait hésité, avant de la prendre. Puis Snape les avait faits transplaner ici.

C'était la maison de Snape. Sa nouvelle maison. Tout en leur préparant une tasse de thé (un Darjeeling pour lui et un thé vert à la vanille pour Harry) le professeur de potions avait expliqué à son élève qu'il avait vendu son ancienne maison, impasse du Tisseur. Il avait aussi utilisé plusieurs de ses économies, tant sorcières que moldues, afin de s'offrir ce petit pavillon plutôt chic dans une banlieue aisée de Londres.

Harry était véritablement confus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Snape vivrait dans une telle maison. Elle était claire et le salon, grâce à une grande baie vitrée, donnait dans un petit jardin. Une cheminée trônait dans un coin.

« La cheminée était l'une des conditions sine qua none pour l'achat, » déclara Snape en lui tentant un mug remplis de thé et en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Harry hésita, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Assieds-toi, Harry, je t'en prie. »

Le jeune homme s'installa dans un fauteuil, se sentant gauche. Quelque part dans son esprit, une petite voix lui demandait encore ce qu'il foutait bien là, en compagnie de Snape.

« La cheminée est reliée à mon appartement de Poudlard. Comme cela, je peux venir ici aussi souvent que je veux. Un système m'alerte si un élève vient frapper malencontreusement à ma porte. »

Harry but une gorgée de son thé pour prendre contenance. Les palabres, c'était bien gentil mais lui avait des questions plus importantes qu'une cheminée.

« Monsieur, j'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis là. Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené dans ce club ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bien sûr, je sais que c'est un club BDSM mais... » il ne finit pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspend.

« Bien, » fit Snape en posant sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui. « Les temps des explications, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit et détacha l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. Harry retrouva aussitôt l'ancien Snape, son professeur, mais il avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait si différent de l'homme acariâtre et taciturne qu'il connaissait à Poudlard.

« J'ai découvert ce club quelque temps après la mort de ta mère, » annonça-t-il, tout de go, faisant sursauter Harry. « Je n'allais pas spécialement bien, comme tu peux t'en douter. J'avais échoué. La seule femme qui avait compté pour moi était morte, par ma faute. J'avais été innocenté par Albus, j'étais toujours professeur à Poudlard mais... Mais je me sentais vide. J'allais mal. Très mal. »

Les yeux noirs se plantèrent dans les verts. Leur message subliminal était clair : _comme toi,_ disaient-ils.

« Je suis rentré là pas vraiment par hasard. En fait, je connaissais ce club en raison d'une mission que j'avais dû faire, avant, avec Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Pourquoi vous ne dites pas son nom ? Vous avez peur ? » le coupa Harry.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues en avisant le regard noir de l'autre homme.

« Non. Parce que je le hais. Je le méprise. Je ne le nomme pas parce que j'estime qu'il ne mérite pas d'être nommé. Pour aucune autre raison. »

Harry hocha la tête et retourna à son thé.

« Je suis donc venu, plusieurs fois. Et puis, un jour, je me suis lancé. J'ai demandé à Alan de me former. »

« Qui est Alan ? »

« C'était, et c'est toujours, l'un des deux propriétaires et gérants du Club. Il était avec un autre associé qui a prit sa retraite depuis. Il a accepté ma requête, et je suis ainsi devenu avec le temps l'un des Dom de ce club. Parfois, et au vu de mes...compétences et aussi en raison de l'amitié qui nous lie, j'ai été le maître du donjon. C'est à dire le responsable des lieux et des scènes. Pour une soirée ou quelques heures, comme ce soir. Ce club était avant tout un club BDSM gay autrefois, d'où son nom certainement. Avec le temps, il s'est ouvert aux lesbiennes puis aux hétéros. Mais si on rencontre assez souvent tout genre de couples ou de pratiquants le week-end, le club est résolument gay la semaine. »

Harry avala avec un peu de difficulté sa gorgé de thé.

« Êtes-vous... gay, Monsieur ? »

« Je pense que je n'ai aimé qu'une seule femme dans ma vie. Et pour être tout à fait sincère, au vu de mes préférences sexuelles, je me demande aujourd'hui si j'aurai été capable de la satisfaire. Cela répond-il à ta question ? »

« Euh... je crois, oui, » balbutia Harry, toujours gêné quand il imaginait Snape et sa mère de cette façon. « Mais, hum, moi je ne le suis pas. Enfin si vous vouliez me proposer ce que je suppose que vous vouliez me proposer. Mais je peux me tromper, bien sûr, » s'emmêla Harry alors que le sourcil de Snape se dressait sur son front.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, ce qui est surprenant, c'est que tu n'as pas réagis au couple hétérosexuel tout à l'heure, mais à Dorian et Damian, » fit Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry en resta coi quelques secondes. Sans répondre, il plongea son nez dans sa tasse.

« Tu dois savoir que les Dom présents dans ce club sont toujours entendus avant d'être acceptés. Certains sont même formés par le club. Comme ce fut mon cas. J'ai été le soumis d'Alan pendant quelque temps avant de devenir Dom à mon tour, c'est ainsi qu'il pratique pour former un Dom. »

Harry redressa son nez.

« C'est ce que voulez faire avec moi ? »

Snape sourit de nouveau.

« Je ne pense pas non. Je n'étais pas fait pour être un soumis. Eh non, pas de commentaires sur le psychopathe que j'ai servi durant mes jeunes années. Cela m'a sans doute servi de leçon. Je ne dis pas que je suis capable de reconnaître un futur Dom d'un futur sub, mais... Mais quand je te vois, Harry, je n'ai que peu de doutes. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » s'offusqua Harry. « Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je suis un battant, un dur ! J'ai vaincu Voldemort et non, je ne vais pas faire...ça ! »

« Je ne nie pas tes qualités toutes gryffondoriennes, » se moqua Snape. « Ne crois pas que tous les soumis présents au club le sont dans leur vie de tous les jours. Certains ont besoin de décompresser, justement. De laisser quelqu'un d'autre gérer leur existence pendant quelques heures. De leur donner le contrôle absolu. De se laisser aller, de se reposer sur des choix et des actes dont ils ne sont pas décisionnaires. De faire confiance et de se laisser porter. Cela te parle-t-il ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, se sentant étrangement pris en faute.

« Harry... qui regardais-tu, tout à l'heure ? Qui _enviais_ -tu ? Pourquoi bandais-tu ? » poursuivis Snape sans faire cas des joues rougissantes à l'entente de la dernière question. « Damian ? Non, je ne crois pas. C'était Dorian. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Je le sais, je t'ai vu faire. »

Il se leva et partit chercher plusieurs feuilles ainsi qu'un livret.

« Tiens, j'avais préparé ceci. C'est de la documentation sur le club et le BDSM en général. Il y a aussi un contrat type dominant-soumis. Je te propose que tu les lises, à tête reposée, et que nous en discutions tous les deux samedi prochain. Si quelque chose ne peut pas attendre, tu connais le chemin jusqu'à mes cachots. »

« Un contrat ? » répéta Harry en regardant les feuilles dans ses mains.

« Oui. Je te propose un contrat de six semaines. Pour commencer. Je pense que nous devons aller doucement, alors ne prends pas peur selon ce que tu lis dans ce contrat. C'est un contrat type. Il faudra barrer tout ce que tu ne veux pas faire. Et je sais qu'il y aura beaucoup de choses que tu barreras. C'est normal. »

Harry finit sa tasse de thé en lisant, plus qu'éberlué par ce qu'il découvrait.

« Safe word ? »

« C'est primordial. Il t'en faudra trois. L'un pour dire que tout va bien, que tu veux continuer lorsque nous sommes dans une scène ou que ce que je te propose te convient. Un autre pour dire que tu veux ralentir, que quelque chose te gêne ou que tu as besoin d'en parler. Et enfin un dernier, quand ça va trop loin. Un mot d'alerte qui fait que la scène s'arrête. Immédiatement. »

Harry redressa sa tête.

« C'est possible, ça ? »

Snape eut un petit rire qui finit de surprendre Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu Snape rire avant aujourd'hui.

« C'est plus que possible, Harry. C'est la base. Tu dois comprendre que les maîtres mots sont confiance et contrôle. Tu donnes en tant que soumis ta confiance et le contrôle de tout ton être à ton Dom. Mais ce dernier à des gardes-fou, pour lui comme pour toi. Ce sont tes safe words. En réalité, le sub est celui qui détient le véritable pouvoir. Il peut tout faire arrêter. Mais en échange, il doit laisser son Dom faire ce qu'il veut, il lui appartient. Jusque dans les limites qu'ils ont posées ensemble et avec la sécurité qu'offrent les safe words. »

Harry se recula contre l'assise de son fauteuil, sa main malmenant ses cheveux.

« C'est hallucinant, » déclara-t-il. « Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ? Je comprends toujours pas comment vous pouvez croire que cela va m'aider à me sentir mieux dans ma tête. Comment vous pouvez m'imaginer dans ce rôle ? Et mieux encore, avec vous dans celui du Dom ! »

Il se mit à rire, mais sans grande joie.

« C'est quoi le truc ? Vous voulez me baiser parce que vous n'avez pas pu baiser ma mère ? Parce que j'ai les mêmes yeux qu'elle, alors ce serait comme si ? Pourtant je ressemble à mon père, alors quoi ? C'est lui, que vous avez envie de baiser ? Pour vous venger ? »

Il reposa les feuilles avec force et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Elles tremblaient, nota Severus.

« Non, il n'est pas question de tout cela. Et je t'interdis t'employer ces termes en parlant de tes parents devant moi. »

Harry ricana et redressa son visage.

« Vous m'interdisez ? »

Ce qu'il voulait dire lui resta en travers de la gorge car Severus avait bondi à côté de lui et le fixait.

« Oui, je t'interdis de le faire en ma présence et plus encore chez moi, je suis clair ? Et non, je ne fais pas cela par vengeance. Si je voulais me venger, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps. Je t'aurais fermé la porte au nez quand tu es venu me voir l'autre nuit. Et si j'ai envie de baiser, mon garçon, ce ne sont pas les sub qui me manque pour le faire ! »

Harry déglutit, ne sachant plus quoi faire, quoi dire, perdu plus que jamais en raison de tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Il sursauta alors que les mains de Snape se posaient sur les siennes, les serraient afin d'atténuer leurs tremblements. Au bout d'un instant, il leva des yeux désarçonnés vers son professeur.

« Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? »

« Parce que je peux t'aider. Parce que tu sais que je peux le faire. Parce que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Harry se pinça les lèvres, hésitant.

« Je... je veux bien y réfléchir. »

« C'est bien... puppy eyes, »

Harry haussa les sourcils, surprit.

« Quoi ? »

« Tes yeux... quand tu fais tes yeux de chiot battu, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu peux me faire... » marmonna Snape comme pour lui-même.

« Attendez... vous êtes en train de me trouver un surnom, comme quand Damian appelait Dorian '' _Pet_ '' ? C'est ridicule ! »

« Non, c'est très courant, bien au contraire. Quant à toi, si tu acceptes, tu sais déjà que je n'accepterai pas d'autres appellation que '' _Monsieur_ '' quand nous serons ensemble dans ce cadre, quand nous ferons une scène ou en présence d'autres Dom. Compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Non, mauvaise réponse, » fit Severus doucement.

Harry soupira de façon maussade.

« Oui... Monsieur. »

« Très bien, Pup. »

 **… … …**

Harry ne dormit pas spécialement bien cette nuit-là. Quant au dimanche il fut placé sous le signe de la morosité et des études pour le Survivant. Personne ne vint le contrarier, ce qui lui convint parfaitement, mais personne ne vint même lui adresser la parole non plus, ce qui est pour effet d'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur. Ron ne revint que tard de son week-end et, après avoir tenté de discuter un moment avec Harry, il préféra aller dormir avec Dean, prétextant qu'ils avaient un devoir commun à rendre en Métamorphose. Si le devoir était exact, Harry doutait fortement que ce soit pour cette raison que Ron désertait leur dortoir. Il s'en voulut mais avait le sentiment de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Tout lui échappait y compris ses sautes d'humeur et ses excès de mélancolie.

La semaine ne fut guère mieux. Par-dessus tout, Harry se rendit compte qu'il supportait encore moins qu'avant les cours de Snape ou sa présence. Il en fut un bref instant surpris. Après tout, les moments passés en sa compagnie avaient été, fort étrangement, parmi les meilleurs qu'il comptait depuis des lustres.

Sa mauvaise humeur grimpa d'un cran quand il réalisa enfin pourquoi. Snape restait Snape, ici à Poudlard. C'était toujours le même sale connard qui terrorisait les élèves, les regardait de haut tout en leur jetant des piques blessantes. Harry eut bien conscience que ce que lui avait dit ses amis ainsi que l'homme lui-même était exact : il ne le traitait pas différemment des autres. Mais là encore, cela n'atténua pas son ressentiment, bien au contraire.

Harry savait que Snape pouvait être différent. Il l'avait vu, bon sang ! Et plus d'une fois ! Il l'avait vu dans ses souvenirs, mais il l'avait aussi constaté de visu lors de leur sortie du samedi soir. Merde alors, il l'avait aussi constaté dans la façon dont Snape s'était comporté avec lui quand il l'avait insulté dans ses quartiers ou quand ils avaient discuté chez lui, à Londres !

Alors pourquoi Snape était si différent ici, à l'école, et avec les autres sorciers ?

Il était capable de sourire, de rire. Il était capable de gentillesse, de douceur. La façon dont il avait regardé Dorian, dont il lui avait caressé les cheveux et dit qu'il était fier de lui... Harry doutait qu'il ait jamais dit une chose pareil à un élève !

Vraiment, tout ceci le dépassait. Il ne le comprenait pas. Non seulement cela le minait mais, alors que le samedi approchait de nouveau, Harry comprit qu'il espérait revoir ce Snape là. Comme si, lui, avait le droit de le voir. Comme si Snape, en ne changeant pas son comportement à Poudlard en sa présence, lui faisait un affront.

C'était ridicule, pensa le jeune homme alors qu'il attendait devant la porte des appartements du Maître des potions. Ridicule et de la faute de Snape. S'il ne lui avait pas montré cette face cachée... Harry secoua la tête. Non, même lui ne pouvait soutenir que c'était la faute de Snape. C'était lui, Harry, qui tapait dans les gamelles. Pas les autres.

Une grande tristesse l'envahit. Il perdait les pédales, n'arrivait plus à gérer sa vie. Il venait voir Snape mais ne savait toujours pas quelle réponse il allait lui donner. Lui qui d'ordinaire fonçait tête baissée ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Oui, monsieur Potter ? » fit Snape en ouvrant sa porte.

« Bonjour, professeur. Serait-il possible de vous parler ? » demanda poliment Harry.

Snape hocha la tête et le laissa entrer.

Harry vit aussitôt qu'il était attendu. Un exemplaire du contrat était posé sur la table du salon, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. Deux tasses de thé étaient prêtes à être remplies, juste à côté.

« Thé à la vanille ? » proposa Severus en agitant sa baguette.

« Oui... Monsieur, » rajouta Harry.

Il ne rata rien du demi-sourire de Severus.

« Alors, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

L'homme vêtu de sombre s'assit et agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette afin de remplir sa propre tasse.

« Eh bien en fait, Monsieur, » dit Harry en s'asseyant à son tour. « J'avoue que je ne sais toujours pas trop quoi en penser. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui... j'ai encore du mal à cerner comment cela pourrait m'aider. Et sincèrement, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réussir à faire ce que vous attendez de moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'attends de toi ? »

« Eh bien... que je sois votre soumis. C'est bien de cela dont il s'agit, non ? »

« Certes. Mais que crains-tu exactement ? »

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Oh... je vois, » sourit Snape. « Je n'avais pas pensé à ce petit détail. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » s'énerva aussitôt Harry.

« Eh bien du fait que tu es puceau et que tu craignes que je ne te sodomise violemment contre une surface plane... ou pas d'ailleurs. »

Harry piqua un horrible fard.

« Je ne suis pas puceau ! J'ai couché avec Ginny ! »

Snape se retint visiblement de ricaner.

« Oh, et donc tu avais réussi à bander cette fois-là ? Car je crois me souvenir que tu avais un petit problème de ce côté-ci, non ? À moins que ce ne soit arrivé qu'après ? »

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Si tu acceptes, si, elle me regardera, sois bien certain de ce point. »

Harry avala rageusement une gorgée de thé.

« Donc la partie sodomie violente sur une surface plane est bien prévue à votre programme ? » lança-t-il une fois qu'il eut reposé sa tasse.

Snape soupira et prit les feuilles du contrat.

« Harry, le sexe est en général très utilisé dans ce genre de relation. L'orgasme est souvent l'une des finalités pour le sub ou le Dom, ou le contrôle de l'orgasme. Mais ce n'est pas la seule, loin de là. C'est une question de don de soi, de confiance, d'abandon et de contrôle. Pas juste de sexe. C'est pour cela que les contrats sont là. Si tu ne veux pas de relation sexuelle entre nous, il n'y en aura pas. »

Harry rougit une nouvelle fois. Sa colère s'évapora comme neige au soleil.

« Et si... et si je ne sais pas, Monsieur ? » avoua-t-il.

Snape reposa les feuilles.

« Alors c'est qu'il te faut encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Je te conseille cependant de retourner au club, avec ou sans moi, comme tu le souhaites. Tu as le droit à encore quatre visites, profites-en. Par contre, je t'interdis de jouer dans le club, est-ce bien clair, Harry ? »

Le garçon redressa le nez à l'intonation stricte de son professeur. Qui ne l'était sans doute plus vraiment à cet instant.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Si un Dom se présente à toi et veut t'entraîner dans une scène ou te faire monter dans l'une des chambres de l'étage, refuse. Même si sur le moment cela te semble une bonne idée. Normalement, cela ne devrait pas se produire. Tu auras le bracelet du club et les Dom présents ne sont pas du genre à profiter d'un innocent, du moins les habitués que je connais. Mais je préfère quand même te prévenir. Si besoin, va voir le barman, Thomas celui que tu as déjà vu ou l'autre, Chris. Tu peux aussi sans crainte faire appel à Andrew ou Damian parmi les Dom si quelqu'un est trop insistant. De la même façon, je te conseille de rester avec les sub.

« Et si ce sont les Dom que je veux voir ? » fit Harry avec défi. « Si en réalité je ne suis pas intéressé pour être un soumis mais un dominant ? »

Snape eut un sourire en coin.

« Mais je t'en prie, Harry, va donc parler avec qui tu veux. Tant que tu respectes ces règles. Je ne plaisante pas. »

Harry fit la moue devant le regard sombre.

« Oui, Monsieur, » marmonna-t-il.

 **… … …**

Il y avait moins de monde que le samedi de la semaine précédente. Sans doute parce que c'était lundi, pensa Harry.

Il avait tenu encore deux jours avant de céder à ses pulsions. Deux jours et un nouveau cours de Potion.

La population était clairement masculine comme il s'y attendait suite aux explications de Snape. Harry refusait mordicus de se dire que cela avait un lien avec le fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir au club le samedi soir après sa discussion avec Snape, ni le dimanche. Pourtant, rien que l'idée de voir une femme avec une cravache à la main lui donnait des sueurs froides. Étrangement, la même cravache dans les mains de Damian ou de Snape ne lui faisait pas du tout le même effet.

Harry s'avança vers le bar, d'un pas qu'il voulait décidé. Après tout, malgré son bracelet d'un cuir rouge autour du poignet, il n'était plus entièrement novice ici. Cependant, la vue de deux hommes en train de boire une bière et qui le reluquaient avec insistance lui noua le ventre. Il ne sut plus quoi faire et retint avec peine une brutale et irrépressible envie de baisser les yeux.

Non, il ne voulait pas aller voir les trois soumis qui discutaient entre eux autour d'une table basse. Non, il était fort, il était un Gryffondor, il irait au bar, avec les Dom et... et...

Sans pouvoir se retenir, ses yeux dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers les trois hommes. Une chevelure blonde l'attirait et lorsque son propriétaire redressa la tête pour le regarder, il sut aussitôt pourquoi. Dorian. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire et un geste de la main.

Harry n'hésita pas. Tout en se maudissant intérieurement, ses pas firent un virage à cent-quatre-vingt degrés pour aller à la rencontre des subs.

« Bonsoir, » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Dorian se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Bonsoir. Je me souviens de toi, tu es le nouveau sub de Maître Severus. Je suis Dorian, au cas où tu aurais oublié mon nom. Je te présente Will et Alex. »

Harry leur serra également la main, son cœur retrouvant un rythme plus régulier. La pression, le stress qu'il avait ressentis alors qu'il allait vers le bar disparaissaient peu à peu en leur présence. Ce qui était étonnant lorsqu'on réfléchissait au fait que les trois hommes étaient torses nus et que deux d'entre eux avaient des colliers en cuir autours du cou.

« Harry, » se présenta-t-il.

« Maître Severus a pris un nouveau sub ? Je suis presque jaloux ! » s'écria Will.

Soudain, ce qu'avait dit Dorian parvint jusqu'au cerveau de Harry.

« Non ! » s'empressa-t-il de rectifier. Devant les regards étonnés des autres, il poursuivit. « Je veux dire... enfin... disons que je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire, » avoua finalement Harry.

Les trois autres jeunes hommes le dévisageaient, un peu perplexes.

« Quand tu dis que tu ne sais pas, tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas si tu veux de Maître Severus comme Dom ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu crains, mais je te rassure tout de suite : Maître Severus est un très bon Dom, » fit le dénommé Alex, un gringalet aux cheveux bruns dont le large collier rouge lui enserrait le cou.

« C'est pas que ça, » marmonna Harry.

« Tu ne sais pas si tu veux devenir un sub tout court, c'est ça ? Tu hésites à te faire former par Maître Severus à cause de ça ? » dit cette fois Dorian.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Alors là, tu tombes très bien ! Dorian est celui qu'il te faut ! Ici, presque tous les soumis ont fait une scène avec Maître Severus mais Dorian a été entièrement formé par lui, pas vrai ? » s'écria Will.

Harry leva les yeux vers Dorian. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment.

« Je peux parler avec toi si tu veux, Harry. Si tu as des questions, des doutes, tant sur ce qu'est un sub ou sur Maître Severus. On peut t'aider si tu veux.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Là encore, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il sentit le poids qu'il avait continuellement sur l'estomac s'alléger un peu. Les trois hommes avaient l'air sympathiques et surtout, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait proche d'eux.

« Pet, » fit alors une voix sèche.

Aussitôt les yeux clairs de Dorian s'écarquillèrent et il tomba à genoux au sol, le dos droit, la tête haute mais les yeux baissés. Ses mains se posèrent prestement sur ses cuisses.

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Tu t'amuses bien avec tes amis ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Je vois que vous avez intégré un nouvel invité ? »

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Damian. Ce dernier darda ses yeux bruns sur lui et Harry réalisa qu'il était le seul à le regarder ainsi. Il déglutit et baissa lui aussi les yeux, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire.

« Oui, Monsieur. C'est Harry. Il est venu parce qu'il se pose beaucoup de questions sur notre mode de vie. Et aussi, il hésite à accepter l'offre de Maître Severus. »

Damian passa sa main dans les petites boucles blondes, il les caressa avant de les empoigner et de basculer la tête de Dorian en arrière. Là, il lui dévora la bouche avant de le relâcher.

« Bien. Je vous laisse discuter dans ce cas. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« J'espère que tu sauras dignement me remercier plus tard, Pet. Et je compte sur vous tous pour aider Harry au mieux. »

« Oh, oui, Monsieur, » déclara Dorian.

Harry vit qu'une nouvelle fois le blondinet regardait le Dom avec comme de la vénération dans les yeux. Ce dernier lui sourit et l'embrasse à nouveau de façon possessive, puis, sur une dernière caresse, il tourna les talons. Dorian réintégra aussitôt son siège sous les sourires des deux autres, les joues un peu roses.

« Eh bien, ta nuit promet d'être excitante, hein ? » lança Will, taquin.

« J'espère bien, » soupira Dorian.

« Vous êtes vraiment beaux tous les deux, » déclara à son tour Alex. « Si amoureux. »

« Amoureux ? » s'écria Harry.

« Euh, oui... Damian et moi, on est... » Dorian sembla un peu gêné. « Disons que l'on est ensemble à la ville comme à la scène. Nous nous sommes liés par une cérémonie du collier, » expliqua-t-il à Harry en montrant le large cordon en cuir noir autour de son cou agrémenté d'un anneau. « Mais on vit aussi ensemble. Nous sommes Dom et sub mais aussi amants, petits amis, fiancés si tu préfères d'autres termes. Amoureux. »

Harry cligna un peu des yeux et regarda tour à tour les trois garçons qui lui souriaient.

« Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'explications. »

 **… … …**

Deux nouvelles semaines s'étaient écoulées, tout aussi stressantes et énervantes que la précédente. Pour autant, elles avaient aussi été intéressantes, instructives et... excitantes.

Ce dernier point n'avait cessé de perturber Harry. Il avait passé du temps avec ses trois nouvelles connaissances – il ne voulait pas encore utiliser le terme amis – que ce soit au club et même à l'extérieur. L'avantage d'être dans cette fameuse huitième année et aussi d'avoir un pied à terre à Londres, tout aussi lugubre que soit le Square Grimmaurd.

Le Survivant avait même cédé à l'appel de la modernité et s'était acheté un téléphone portable. Ainsi, il pouvait communiquer avec Dorian, Alex et Will. Ces derniers lui avaient donné leurs numéros et Harry s'était senti totalement décalé quand lui n'avait rien pu leur donner en retour. C'était donc avec une certaine fierté qu'il avait ensuite envoyé un message aux trois jeunes hommes afin de leur transmettre le sien.

Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis sorciers, n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il se sentait de plus en plus exclu avec eux, pour ne pas dire rejeté, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son humeur toujours désastreuse à Poudlard.

Alors que quand il était à Londres, il se sentait un homme neuf, à sa place avec les trois autres sub. Il avait mangé dans une pizzeria avec Dorian, était allé au cinéma avec Alex et s'était amusé avec Will au club... jusqu'à ce que dernier soit attrapé par deux Dom qui l'avaient entraîné dans une salle de jeux. Il avait croisé Severus au club, ce même soir. Si ce dernier n'avait rien fait avec les sub, il s'était, comme la première fois, placé derrière un Harry hypnotisé par un Will criant et gémissant. Harry n'avait pleinement réalisé qu'il s'était plaqué contre le torse de son professeur de potion que quand celui-ci avait passé ses mains sous la chemise du garçon. Harry avait sursauté mais n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas protesté quand les mains fermes et douces avaient caressé son ventre nu. Il s'était contenté de gémir en cœur avec Will et avait espéré plus, tellement plus.

Le soir même, en rentrant au château, Harry n'avait pas pu résister, il s'était masturbé avec force et avait connu un magnifique orgasme.

C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il était de nouveau assis à la table du salon de Snape, ses mains tenant fermement les feuilles du contrat, une tasse de thé fumante posée devant lui.

« Alors, tu as noté ce que tu voulais tenter ? » lui demanda Snape installé à ses côtés.

« J'ai plutôt noté ce que je ne voulais pas. Le reste, je voulais voir avec vous. Je veux savoir ce que vous vous désirez aussi et discuter avec vous des limites que je voudrais tester et celles que je ne veux pas franchir. »

Snape eut un large sourire. Comme à chaque fois, cette vision pour le moins ubuesque dans l'esprit de Harry le laissa un instant sans voix.

« C'est bien, Pup, vraiment très bien. Je suis heureux d'entendre de telles paroles dans ta bouche et tout aussi heureux de constater que tu as pris conseil auprès de camarades. »

Cette fois, Harry eut le sentiment que sa mâchoire allait tomber au sol. Snape le félicitait ? Il était heureux ? Pire, était heureux de ce que lui, Harry James Potter, avait fait ? Il avait atterri dans une dimension parallèle, non ?

Pour autant, presque aussitôt d'autres sentiments firent leur apparition. La fierté, tout d'abord, et le désir que Snape réitère ses propos, qu'il soit de nouveau satisfait de lui. Qu'il le lui dise. Harry baissa les yeux, se sentant stupidement proche d'être ému. Enfin, il avait de nouveau l'impression de faire des choses biens, des choses qui plaisaient aux autres mais qui lui plaisaient à lui aussi. De faire quelque chose parce qu'il le voulait, pas uniquement parce que d'autres hommes le lui avaient imposé et que la morale exigeait. Et puis, il avait l'impression que ce qu'il faisait était reconnu à sa juste valeur.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Snape tendit sa main, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux en pétard. Harry se retint avec peine de fermer les yeux.

« De rien, Pup. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. »

L'homme se reprit et attrapa lui aussi des feuilles, une plume et son encrier.

« Bien, je te propose, comme convenu, pour commencer un contrat de six semaines. Un contrat qui aura pour but premier de te former à devenir un bon soumis. Enfin, un bon soumis selon mon point de vue. Je t'apprendrai l'étiquette, le maintien, quelques principes de savoir-vivre et de savoir-faire. Tu auras aussi de la discipline, des punitions si nécessaire et, bien sûr, à l'inverse, des récompenses. »

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise.

« Quand vous dites discipline... ? »

« Nous aurons des séances et je verrai si tu as besoin de quelques fessées ou d'autres choses dans le genre. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu en auras, » lui déclara Snape.

Harry rougit sous le regard goguenard de son professeur.

« Ce que je t'impose c'est, quand nous aurons une séance, d'être nu. C'est une exigence sur laquelle je ne reviendrai pas. »

« C'est que, je … je sais toujours pas, vous savez, pour le sexe... » fit un Harry toujours rougeoyant.

« Eh bien ce sera à nous de voir tes limites, de les repousser si nécessaire. Sache que je considère le sexe, le plaisir sexuel, principalement comme une manière de récompenser mes soumis. Je ne m'en sers jamais comme un moyen de punir. Autrement dit, s'il y a pénétration, je ne serai pas violent, ce ne sera pas pour te punir mais pour repousser tes limites, t'apprendre le contrôle de ton corps, te récompenser ou simplement pour la satisfaction, qu'il s'agisse de la mienne ou de la tienne. »

Harry prit une teinte de rouge en plus.

« Mais j'ai bien conscience que cela est une grande gêne pour toi. Je peux t'assurer que nous irons doucement sur ce point. Nous pouvons mettre dans notre contrat qu'il n'y aura pas de pénétration anale de quelque ordre que ce soit durant ces six semaines. De toute façon, je ne pensais pas le faire durant cette période, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi, » continua Snape tout en regardant les feuilles que Harry avait annotées, raturées et entourées sur divers points.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il découvrait.

« J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi réceptif à la notion de punition physique. La douleur t'attire ? »

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il se sentait stupide, mis à nu d'une certaine façon. Comment avouer ce genre de choses ? Surtout pour lui qui était le Survivant du monde sorcier ? Comme avouer qu'une partie de lui avait plus que frissonné en regardant les marque rouges marbrer le corps de Will , Alex ou Dorian ?

« Disons que j'aimerais tenter l'expérience, » marmonna-t-il. « Monsieur, vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose pour moi ? »

La voix tentée d'incertitude mais aussi d'espoir fit lever le nez de Severus qu'il avait encore plongé dans les documents.

« Oui, c'est une évidence, » dit-il doucement.

Il put constater que Harry, comme précédemment, semblait presque ému de ce fait. Comme si quelque chose en lui, lui avait soufflé que personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Vraiment, Potter était surprenant. Et malheureux.

« Harry, quels sont tes safe words ? »

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, incertain.

« J'en ai parlé avec Dorian et les autres. Ils m'ont dit que la plupart choisissait les termes vert, jaune et rouge. Mais eux, ils en utilisent d'autres. »

« Et ? »

« Et... j'ai pensé à quelque chose, mais... mais je ne sais pas si cela vous conviendra aussi. »

Snape fut de nouveau agréablement surpris. Déjà parce qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi il avait son mot à dire dans le choix des safe words de son sub, mais aussi parce que Harry, inconsciemment ou non, voulait déjà tout faire pour lui plaire. C'était parfait.

« À partir du moment où ce ne sont pas des mots qui pourraient t'échapper dans le cadre d'une séance, je ne vois pas où est le problème. À quoi as-tu pensé ? »

« Eh bien, pour dire que tout va bien, j'avais d'abord pensé à chocolat mais... enfin, je me suis dis que peut-être, vous savez, le chocolat, enfin... »

Le teint de nouveau vermillon de Harry fit sourire Severus.

« Je vois, en effet. Et je constate également qu'il faudra que je retienne l'idée, pour plus tard, quand tu auras dépassé certains blocages... »

Harry se racla la gorge, sans rien perdre de ses couleurs.

« Bref, je me suis dis que vert, effectivement, c'était pas si mal. Mais j'ai finalement choisi neige. »

Severus hocha doucement la tête, se souvenant de la première fois où Harry était venu dans ses quartiers à Poudlard.

« Bien. Et pour les autres ? Jaune et rouge ? »

« Non... non... Monsieur, que diriez-vous si j'utilisais James et Lily ? » demanda Harry.

Snape ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Harry reprit rapidement.

« Vous comprenez, je suis bien certain de ne jamais lancer ces mots-là par inadvertance durant une scène, et puis, je sais que vous, vous réagirez vite si vous les entendez. Mais je peux comprendre si vous dites non, après tout c'est sans doute très maladroit de ma part et je ne... »

« C'est bon, Harry, » le coupa Severus. « Il s'agit de tes mots d'alerte, pas des miens. Je respecte ton choix. »

Face au silence qui s'installait, Severus reprit d'une voix ferme.

« Bien, je demande à mes soumis une totale obéissance lors des séances. J'attends également d'eux qu'ils se tiennent correctement en toute circonstance en ma présence. Tu apprendras le bon maintien, du moins celui que j'aime. Tu auras, en général et sauf si je te dis le contraire, le droit de parler, de t'exprimer durant nos jeux. Mais toujours avec le plus grand respect. J'attends de toi que tu donnes le meilleur, que tu te concentres sur ce que je te demande et que tu me plaises, notamment en me faisant le don complet de ton corps, que tu me laisses le contrôle absolu. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit Harry en déglutissant péniblement.

« Nous aurons nos séances chez moi, à Londres, surtout les premiers temps. Soit tu viendras avec moi via ma cheminée, soit nous relierons celle du Square à la mienne. Je t'enverrai des mots pour te signifier le jour et l'heure de nos rendez-vous. Si tu as besoin de me parler, mon bureau ou mon appartement te sont toujours ouverts. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

« Quand une scène est prévue, j'exige de toi que tu sois propre. Si tu arrives chez moi avant moi, tu iras dans ma salle et tu m'attendras, nu et en position, sinon... »

« Votre salle ? » le coupa Harry.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon, Monsieur, » se reprit aussitôt Harry, comprenant sans peine que les leçons avaient déjà commencé entre eux à l'instant même où il était entré dans la pièce. « Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. »

« La discipline t'est nécessaire, Pup. Je serai vigilant sur ce point. Et oui, ma salle. J'ai aménagé une salle chez moi, au grenier. Je ne veux pas faire les entraînements au club. D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus que tu ailles au club à partir d'aujourd'hui. Nous y retournerons ensemble quand j'estimerai que tu seras prêt. »

Severus vit que Harry ouvrait la bouche, prêt à protester, avant de la refermer aussitôt. Bien, le garçon progressait déjà.

« Si je suis déjà présent, tu t'agenouilleras devant moi et attendras que je te dise quoi faire. Des questions ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de revoir mes amis ? »

Les yeux de Harry se firent étrangement suppliants.

« Tes amis ? »

Harry réalisa sans doute ce qu'il venait de dire et baissa la tête.

« Oui, Dorian et les autres. »

« Harry, tu as le droit de voir qui tu veux en dehors de nos séances. Je ne mets que deux restrictions. Quand tu auras signé ce contrat, ton corps m'appartiendra. Donc, interdiction de fréquenter un autre Dom, évidemment, mais aussi d'avoir un amant ou un petit ami. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils.

« Vous voulez l'exclusivité ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme cela. Je veux aussi que tu te retiennes de tout acte masturbatoire. »

Harry rougit de nouveau brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas une interdiction stricte, pas encore tout du moins, mais plutôt un défi. Je veux savoir si tu tiens et combien de temps tu tiens. Tu m'avais avoué avoir des soucis de ce côté-là la première fois que tu es venu dans mon bureau, mais je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai le brutal sentiment que ce problème s'est réglé depuis peu. Je me trompe ? »

Harry se renfrogna. Comme il se maudissait d'avoir lâché cette phrase stupide au sujet de son manque de libido antérieur !

« Alors, Pup ? »

« Je... oui, il s'avère que j'éprouve de nouveau des, hum, sensations et envies et... enfin... heu... »

« Quand t'es-tu masturbé la dernière fois ? Et combien de fois depuis notre première visite au club ? »

Harry fit la grimace.

« La dernière fois, c'était hier soir, Monsieur, » avoua-t-il enfin. « Et depuis notre premier rendez-vous, je dirais... trois ou quatre fois. »

« Trois ou quatre ? » exigea de savoir Severus.

« … Cinq, Monsieur... »

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Pour autant, la sensation des doigts de Severus dans ses cheveux lui fit relâcher la tension dans ses épaules et respirer plus librement.

« Brave garçon. »

Harry redressa le nez et fit un petit sourire.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de vous regarder dans les yeux ? Je sais que Damian ne l'accepte pas, ou très peu avec Dorian, mais Alex m'a dit que pour lui, Lewis l'acceptait très bien. »

« Quand tu seras en position, ce sera avec les yeux baissés. De même au club quand tu seras avec moi. Dans ce cas, c'est toujours derrière moi et les yeux qui regardent le sol. Sinon, lors de scène ou si je te parle, tu auras le droit de me regarder. »

« Bien, Monsieur. Merci. »

« C'est bien, Harry, c'est très bien. Je vois que tu as déjà quelques réflexes et notions, je suis très satisfait de toi pour le moment, » le complimenta Severus.

Un éclair de joie traversa fugacement le visage du jeune homme. Snape sourit. Le Survivant tenait toutes ses promesses, voire plus encore. Il était temps d'officialiser tout cela. Le professeur agita sa baguette et deux objets circulaires apparurent devant eux. Harry écarquilla les yeux en avisant qu'il s'agissant d'un bracelet et d'un collier en fin cuir rouge. Tous les deux s'attachaient grâce à des boutons pressions. Néanmoins, le collier avait aussi un autre système de fermeture de ce qu'en voyait Harry, semblable à une petite chaînette.

« Tu vas porter ce collier lors de nos scènes. Cela te permettra de savoir quand j'attends de toi que tu sois un véritable soumis. Si tu es sage, tu auras le droit de le porter aussi à certaines occasions. C'est ma marque sur toi, le signe de ton appartenance, de ta soumission et de mon contrôle. Quant à ce bracelet, je souhaite que tu le portes tout le temps de la durée de notre contrat. C'est le signe de ton apprentissage. Je veux que tu le gardes pour que tu te souviennes des efforts que tu dois fournir et du rôle que j'attends de toi. C'est également un lien entre nous. »

Harry avait le cœur qui battait la chamade alors que Snape lui passait le bracelet. Il était très simple et personne ne pourrait imaginer qu'il avait un quelconque lien avec le milieu BDSM. Dès que Snape ferma l'attache, Harry se sentit comme soulagé. Il était bien. D'une certaine façon, il n'était plus seul et grâce à ce cordon, il savait que Snape serait toujours là. Ce Snape là, son futur Dom, celui qui prendrait soin de lui et l'aiderait. Pas l'affreux bâtard des cachots de Poudlard. Il se sentit aussi indéniablement fier.

« Bien, et si nous signions ce document ? » fit Snape. « Ainsi, nous pourrions nous voir dès demain soir. Vingt heures trente. »

 **… … …**

Harry sortit de la cheminée de Snape, nerveux au possible. Il s'était consciencieusement douché comme en témoignaient quelques mèches de cheveux encore humides et l'odeur de savon qui l'entourait. Il déboula dans le salon et vérifia qu'il ne s'était pas mis de la suie. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

« Bonjour, Monsieur, » répondit Harry en sursautant.

Il n'avait pas entendu Snape arriver dans la pièce et en comprit la possible raison en avisant ses pieds nus. L'homme portait un simple jean bleu foncé, une chemise blanche et avait ses cheveux tenus en catogan. Harry resta planté là, en attendant que Snape prenne la parole, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Par contre, en voyant l'homme hausser un sourcil et croiser les bras, le garçon commença à gamberger. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Il étouffa une légère exclamation de dépit. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait mais, en l'occurrence, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il tomba rapidement à genoux, les fesses sur ses talons, la tête et le dos droit mais les yeux bas.

« Pardon, Monsieur, je suis désolé, Monsieur. »

Il entendit un bruissement de tissu, puis les doigts de Snape furent dans ses cheveux.

« Je m'en doute. Que cela ne se reproduise pas. Mais tu en recevras trois pour la peine. »

Il tendit le dos de sa main devant Harry qui hésita un instant avant de l'embrasser, un peu gêné.

« Bien, gentil garçon. Tu peux te redresser et me suivre dans la salle. »

Harry se redressa avec le plus de grâce qu'il put, sans s'aider de ses mains. Il remercia intérieurement Will qui lui avait conseillé de s'entraîner avant. Il suivit ensuite Snape qui montait l'escalier pour accéder à l'étage et enfin au grenier.

Ce dernier n'avait plus de grenier que le nom. Il y avait un grand hall blanc et propre et deux portes. Snape en ouvrit une et rentra dans la vaste pièce. Harry jeta des regards furtifs. Wow. Cela ressemblait aux salles du club, mais il y avait en plus un immense lit recouvert d'oreillers et une armoire.

« Tu peux regarder, Harry. Je t'en prie. »

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et, redressant la tête, avança dans la pièce pour l'étudier. Il y avait un miroir sur pied, des chaînes fixées au plafond avec un sling qui pendait dans un coin avec, à côté, ce que Harry savait désormais être une croix de St André. D'autres chaînes étaient suspendues plus loin. Il y avait aussi un fauteuil aux allures confortables, un banc à fessés rembourré, une table de travail avec une cage intégrée en dessous et enfin, sur l'un des murs, étaient accrochés des paddles, martinets, fouets et cravaches de toutes sortes.

Harry déglutit. S'il n'avait pas été dans le club auparavant, s'il n'avait pas vu certaines choses de ses yeux et s'il n'avait pas longuement discuté avec ses amis subs ainsi qu'avec Severus, nul doute qu'il se serait enfui en courant.

Déjà là, en sachant dans les grandes lignes ce qui allait se passer – à savoir normalement pas grand-chose pour une première séance – il était nerveux au possible. Il se frotta les mains, les découvrant moites. La main de Severus sur son épaule le fit sursauter une fois de plus.

« Ça va aller, Harry ? » demanda gentiment Severus.

Ce ton de voix ne cessait d'étonner Harry mais il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

« Oui, Monsieur. Juste nerveux. »

« Tout va bien se passer. Aujourd'hui et durant les premières séances, nous n'irons pas très loin, nous ferons surtout un peu de discipline et d'étiquette. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« Tu me fais confiance, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme hésita. C'était la véritable question, dans le fond. Sans un minimum de confiance, il ne pourrait jamais se laisser aller entre les mains de cet homme, son Dom. Il regarda son bracelet en cuir un bref instant, comme pour se donner du courage avant de planter ses perles vertes dans les yeux noirs.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Snape sourit et prit un objet dans la poche de son jean. Sans grande surprise, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait du collier en cuir. _Son_ collier, repensa le garçon. Celui qui le liait à cet homme désormais. Snape le lui agrafa et recula d'un pas.

« Safe words ? »

« James et Lily, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Déshabille-toi et mets-toi en position. »

Harry commença aussitôt à ouvrir sa chemise, qu'il ôta et plia avant de la déposer au sol. Il dégrafa son jean, ôta ses chaussures, chaussettes, puis fit descendre son pantalon. À cet instant, en simple caleçon devant Snape, il se mit à rougir. Il avait durement conscience du regard de l'homme sur son corps, savait que la vue lui plaisait et réalisa tout aussi durement qu'il s'agissait de Snape. Snape. Il expira longuement. Non, c'était plus que cela. C'était son Dom, l'homme qu'il devait satisfaire, à qui il devait obéissance, respect, à qui il allait se donner. Il enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur ses vêtements, abaissa son caleçon, montrant ainsi à Severus qu'il y avait aussi autre chose de dur en lui en plus de ses pensées.

Toujours rougissant, Harry s'agenouilla, prit une position qu'il espéra correcte et attendit.

Snape s'avança vers lui. Sa main se posa dans les cheveux bruns, les doigts glissèrent dans les mèches folles jusqu'à se retrouver sur la nuque. Snape lui tournait autour, en silence. Puis la main longea la colonne vertébrale, appuyant un instant dessus afin de faire redresser un peu plus le garçon.

« C'est mieux comme cela. »

Snape revint devant Harry et de son pied, l'incita à écarter ses genoux et ses cuisses.

« Écarte tes jambes, Pup je veux te voir. Voilà, encore un peu. C'est bon. Tes mains sur tes cuisses. Très bien. »

Il fit un dernier tour autour de Harry avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Bien. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, Monsieur, » répondit Harry avec sincérité.

C'était vrai. Malgré sa nudité, malgré cette position grâce à laquelle Snape ne ratait rien de son érection, il était bien. Comme soulagé. Quelqu'un d'autre lui disait quoi faire, le conseillait. Pour son propre bien pour une fois, pas pour celui des autres.

« Concentre-toi, Harry. Respire lentement. Vide ton esprit tout en te focalisant sur ton rôle et le mien. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Harry ne sut combien de temps il resta là, sans bouger. Mais quand Snape posa sa main sur son épaule, sa tête lui tournait. Il n'avait même pas vu que l'homme s'était levé.

« Lève-toi. »

Harry obéit, ses jambes un peu flageolantes.

« Sur le banc. »

Il déglutit mais s'agenouilla et allongea docilement son torse sur le banc, les bras et les jambes le long des pieds prévus à cet effet. Snape lui glissa les poignets dans les larges lanières en cuir et les ferma à l'aide des boucles. Puis il fit de même avec ses chevilles.

Il ne se passa d'abord rien et Harry commença à se demander ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Snape quand de nouveau, la main de l'homme se posa sur son dos. Les doigts le caressèrent, parcourant la colonne vertébrale, les épaules, les reins et, de temps en temps, venaient se perdre sur les fesses rondes. Harry frissonna. C'était agréable. Plus qu'agréable.

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être touché, n'est-ce pas, Pup ? »

« Non, Monsieur, » répondit Harry qui avait fermé les yeux sous la sensation.

« Personne ne te touchait, petit ? »

« Non, Monsieur. Ma tante et mon oncle ne me touchaient jamais, sauf quand ils m'attrapaient par le cou pour m'enfermer dans mon placard. J'étais une abomination à leurs yeux. »

Snape ne dit rien faces aux révélations que Harry n'avait sans doute pas eu conscience de lui dévoiler tout en continuant ses caresses aériennes.

« Et ensuite ? Une fois à Poudlard ou dans le monde sorcier ? »

« Non plus. Je crois que je ne suis pas une personne tactile. Je ne fais pas vraiment des câlins ou ce genre de chose avec les autres. Même avec mes petites-amies. »

« _Tes_ petites-amies ? »

« Cho et Ginny. Mais avec Cho, on a pas fait grand-chose, à part un baiser ou deux, et sincèrement, c'était vraiment pas génial. Avec Ginny, on s'est embrassés plus d'une fois. C'était agréable. J'étais amoureux d'elle. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Je crois que je l'ai vraiment aimée à un moment. Mais c'était... c'était un amour d'adolescent. Et puis... et puis la guerre, vous voyez... »

« Je vois, » fit Snape.

Il accentua ses caresses des deux mains, alternant doux effleurements et massages légers. Il empoignait aussi régulièrement les deux collines de chair tendre afin de les malaxer fermement. Harry gémit.

« Et ensuite, avec Ginny ? »

Harry ne savait pas s'il était de coutume lors d'une séance de parler ainsi. Les trois autres ne lui avaient rien dit dans ce sens. Mais là, il se sentait bien, avait, pour la première fois depuis des mois sans doute, envie de parler. Sans oublier que son Dom le lui demandait et que son rôle était de le satisfaire.

« Avec Ginny, on a rompu, comme vous le savez, après la mort de Dumbledore. J'ai fait ça pour la protéger et puis aussi parce que je savais qu'une guerre arrivait, que je devrais me battre. Ensuite... à la fin de la guerre, on s'est remis ensemble. On a couché ensemble. Trois ou quatre fois. On était vierge tous les deux. C'était... pas terrible... » Harry poussa un lourd soupir entre les mains expertes, étira son cou alors que les doigts habiles massaient le haut de son dos et caressaient sa nuque. « Et ensuite... ensuite... » Il gémit, de la chair de poule fleurit sur ses bras.

« Ensuite, donc... »

« Ensuite j'ai plus pu... J'ai commencé à me sentir mal dans ma tête... Les gens... je les supporte plus... et puis... et puis j'arrive plus à réfléchir comme il faut... et... J'arrivais plus à bander non plus... et je... je... »

« Calme-toi. C'est bon, ne parlons plus de ça. Tu aimes ce que je te fais, Pup ? »

« Oh oui, Monsieur. Tellement ! » gémit Harry.

Il sentit que Snape bougeait. L'homme en effet se plaça derrière lui et l'enjamba, ses cuisses contre les hanches du garçon. Il le massa encore, le caressa. Harry poussa un petit hoquet de surprise quand, soudain, une langue chaude glissa le long de son dos.

« Oh, putain ! »

« Tu te trompes, Pup... Tu es quelqu'un de tactile... tu aimes quand je te touche... c'est juste que tu ne le savais pas encore. »

« Oui, Monsieur... Merci, Monsieur... »

« Tu en veux encore ? »

« Oh, oui, s'il vous plaît... »

« Mais avant cela nous avons quelque chose à faire, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas, Monsieur. »

Brusquement, toutes les sensations disparurent et Harry se sentit encore plus nu sans la chaleur de l'homme autour de lui. Il l'entendit qui bougeait et chercha à tourner la tête.

« Ne bouge pas ! » ordonna Snape.

Harry laissa aussitôt retomber sa tête contre le banc.

Ses autres sens en alerte, il entendit Snape revenir auprès de lui.

« Tu as besoin de discipline, Pup. Surtout que je t'ai promis une punition, tu te souviens ? »

Hary étouffa un gémissement. Oui, il se souvenait et savait désormais ce qui l'attendait, même s'il ne savait pas comment Snape allait le faire.

« Oui, Monsieur. J'ai oublié de m'agenouiller devant vous. »

« Oui. Et je suis bien certain que tu t'es mal comporté cette dernière semaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Alors tu vas compter, Pup, et me remercier. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Harry tenta de calmer sa respiration qui s'était faite bien plus rapide. Il était dans l'expectative mais aussi de plus en plus excité. Son érection était encore plus dure que précédemment, inconfortablement coincée entre son bas-ventre et le banc.

Le premier coup du martinet le prit par surprise et il ne put retenir un petit cri. Ses fesses le brûlèrent un peu mais cela n'atténua en rien son excitation. Il attendit le second coup qui ne vint pas.

« Pup, tu n'as pas la tête à ce que tu fais. Cela mérite cinq coups supplémentaires. »

Harry redressa son cou, étonné.

« Pardon, Monsieur ? »

Snape se déplaça, s'accroupit devant lui et, empoignant une grosse mèche de cheveux noirs, il tira la tête de Harry afin de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Concentre-toi, Harry. Tu as des consignes claires, simples, et tu ne les respectes pourtant pas ! N'oublie pas que tu es à mon service, que tu te dois de me satisfaire, or là, ce n'est pas le cas parce que tu te laisses déborder par des pensées qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Concentre-toi sur mes souhaits, sur ce que j'attends de toi, sur mes désirs et après seulement sur les tiens. C'est ainsi que tu atteindras ta propre satisfaction. Laisse-toi envahir par les sensations que je t'offre, mais aussi par mes attentes. Cela seul compte. Et là, je ne suis pas satisfait. »

La voix dure de Snape lui fit cligner des yeux. Harry se mordilla les lèvres tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de Severus. Celles-ci lui avaient donné l'impression de lui planter une pointe désagréable dans le ventre. Il avait déjà déçu son Dom. Il était mauvais ! Mauvais ! Nul ! Tout ce qu'il faisait était une déception, les gens étaient déçus et se retournaient contre lui. C'était normal, il était si minable au final.

La main dans ses cheveux le relâcha pour lui caresser gentiment le cuir chevelu.

« Pup... calme-toi. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu paniques ou te dévalorises, d'accord ? »

« Vous lisez dans mes pensées, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry sans redresser sa tête.

« Non. Je te l'ai dit, c'est une chose que nous ne pouvons pas faire, Moldu comme Sorcier. Mais tu es tellement lisible parfois. Surtout pour un homme tel que moi. Dis-moi à quoi tu as pensé. »

« J'ai pensé... que je vous avais déçu et ça... ça m'a fait mal. Vous avez parlé comme quand on est en cours. En fait, non, pas de la même façon. En cours, vous êtes juste méprisant, il n'y a pas cette notion de déception. Alors c'est pire ici. En cours, je m'en fiche, je vous déteste quand vous faites ça, mais c'est pas très important au final. Ici, c'est important. Important pour moi. Je veux être digne de votre apprentissage, Monsieur. Mais... Mais j'ai déjà échoué... »

La voix emplie de peine de Harry les surpris sans doute tous les deux.

« Pup, tu n'as pas échoué. Tu es juste distrait parce que tout cela est nouveau. C'est mon rôle de t'aider, de prendre soin de toi. Alors détends-toi et réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé que tu n'as pas fait ? »

« Je sais pas, Monsieur, » gémit Harry.

« Tu n'as pas réfléchi, Harry. Fais-le, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure au sujet de ta punition. Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver. »

Snape continua de caresser les cheveux ébouriffés, incitant ainsi Harry à se détendre. Ce garçon était une vrai cocotte minute, pensa-t-il, sous pression et prêt à exploser au moindre instant si on n'y prenait pas garde. Harry sembla se relaxer et soudain, il leva la tête afin de tenter de voir Severus.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, Monsieur. Pardon. Un, Monsieur, merci, Monsieur. »

Snape lui sourit.

« C'est bien, Pup, c'est très bien. Ton maître est satisfait. »

Harry laissa reposer sa tête tandis qu'un petit soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Snape reprit position derrière lui et le martinet s'abattit une seconde fois sur les fesses blanches. Harry ferma les yeux et retint un autre cri. Ce coup-là était plus fort que le premier.

« Deux, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur. »

Snape continua, accentuant les coups au fur et à mesure. Au huitième, les fesses et le bas du dos de Harry étaient joliment marbrés de rouge vif.

« Ceci était ta punition, Pup. Maintenant tu vas compter pour ta discipline. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » fit Harry qui avait refermé ses poings. Le martinet tomba une autre fois, plus fort encore. Et cette fois, Harry cria véritablement de douleur.

« Un... Monsieur... M-Merci, Monsieur, » gémit-il.

« Bien, bon garçon... »

Les mains fraîches de Snape se posèrent sur ses fesses, son dos. Ce fut ensuite la langue du Dom qui retraça les lignes rougeoyantes sur la peau brûlante. Harry gémit, pour une tout autre raison. La douleur et le plaisir se mélangeaient, à sa plus grande satisfaction. À cette satisfaction physique s'en joignait une autre, plus psychologique. Son Dom prenait soin de lui, le disciplinait et le récompensait. Il était content des réactions de son soumis. C'était tellement plaisant de savoir tout cela.

La langue le quitta et Harry se tendit. Un autre coup tomba et le garçon cria encore. Snape usa de son martinet une troisième et dernière fois, arrachant un dernier cri à Harry.

« C'est bien, Pup, » dit Snape en détachant le soumis du banc. Harry ne se redressa pas, attendant un ordre.

« En position. »

Aussitôt il se redressa, manqua tomber et se mit à genoux. Il grimaça alors que ses fesses sensibles et brûlantes entraient en contact avec ses mollets et ses talons. Pourtant, il reprit la position que lui avait montrée Severus un peu plus tôt, les genoux et les cuisses écartés.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » demanda Severus d'une voix douce en avisant ce qui était dressé contre le ventre du jeune homme.

Harry rougit sans répondre.

« C'était excitant, Pup ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Je vois cela. »

De nouveau, Severus tourna autour de Harry, inspecta sa posture, ses marques. Il le toucha autant sur le dos que sur son torse. Enfin, il s'accroupit devant Harry et de sa paume, le fit basculer en arrière sur le sol.

« Garde tes jambes ouvertes. »

Harry obéit encore. Le bas de son dos et ses fesses le brûlaient, il avait bien un peu honte de dévoiler ainsi son pénis en érection mais ne protesta pas. Il ne dit rien non plus alors que Snape s'installait entre ses jambes ouvertes.

« Remonte tes genoux, lève tes pieds. »

Harry rougit un peu plus mais fit ce que Snape exigeait. Les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur son bas ventre, caressèrent les poils pubiens, ses bourses et la raie de ses fesses. Harry gémit, tout en se retenant de refermer ses jambes.

« Et là, c'est bon, Pup ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Tu en veux plus ? » proposa Severus alors que ses longs doigts se refermaient autour de la virilité dressée.

« Oh, Monsieur, oui, s'il vous plaît ! » supplia Harry en mouvant ses hanches. Une tape sèche sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse le fit pousser un petit cri.

« Ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux avec ton corps. »

« Oui, Monsieur. Mais s'il vous plaît, Monsieur... s'il vous plaît... »

Il avait un tel désir de sentir la main de son Dom sur lui, de la sentir bouger sur son membre, de jouir ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité. Alors que Severus commençait à exaucer son souhait, il soupira d'aise. Néanmoins, il réalisa vite que l'homme jouait avec lui, avec son besoin. Il le caressait, le branler durement puis cessait tout, retournant effleurer son ventre, son nombril, ses bourses.

Harry supplia, gémit, eut des sanglots secs alors que sa torture perdurait.

« Oh, Monsieur, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! »

Sa voix monta dans les aigus. C'était la quatrième fois que Snape l'amenait aux portes de l'orgasme et là, il n'était pas sûr de survivre s'il ne le finissait pas.

« Tu as envie de jouir, Pup ? »

« Oui, oui ! » pleurnicha Harry.

« Tu penses que tu l'as mérité ? »

Le garçon eut des hoquets, ses mains crispées sur le sol, il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, perdu dans les sensations.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, » haleta-t-il enfin. « Vous êtes celui qui sait... »

Il ne savait pas s'il avait donné la bonne réponse et espérait secrètement que oui.

« Ton corps et ta jouissance sont miens, » dit Snape

« Oui, Monsieur. À vous. »

« Brave garçon. »

Harry vit que Snape se redressait, ouvrait la fermeture de son propre pantalon, révélant ainsi un membre épais en érection. Harry, malgré l'absence de lunettes, regardait la turgescence de son Dom. Rien dans son esprit ne rapprochait Snape de son professeur de Potion en cet instant. C'était son Dom, juste son Dom. Severus reprit ses mouvements sur le membre de Harry, qui gémit plus fort, alors que de son autre main, il entreprit de faire les même mouvements sur son sexe.

« Retiens-toi, Pup. Retiens-toi tant que tu peux. »

« Oui, Monsieur, j'essaye, Monsieur ! » cria Harry.

Il leva un poing vers sa bouche et mordit dedans. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait bien se retenir afin de satisfaire son Dom mais savait que là, c'était perdu d'avance. Même si Snape arrêter de le branler, il allait jouir. Les sons sourds de Severus, sa respiration lourde et saccadée lui firent grimper son besoin d'exploser.

« Oh, Monsieur, Monsieur... Je peux plus ! »

Au même instant, il sentit de longues giclées chaudes s'échouer sur son ventre et son torse. Harry cria, sa semence venant rejoindre celle de Severus sur son corps. Son monde devint blanc et sourd. Il ne savait plus où il était, qui il était. Seuls comptaient son orgasme fulgurant, dévastateur, et celui de son Maître. C'était comme si, pendant quelques minutes, il n'était plus là, plus dans cette réalité. Le monde autour de lui reprit peu à peu de son épaisseur alors qu'il réalisait que Snape le portait, le déposait sur le lit et s'allongeait à ses côtés sans cesser de parler.

« Reviens doucement avec moi, Pup. C'est bien, tu es un brave garçon. Ton maître est fier de toi. »

« Monsieur ? » gémit Harry en papillonnant des yeux.

« Tu es de retour parmi nous ? Allez, Pup, reste-là, je reviens, je vais juste dans la salle de bains, continue de respirer lentement. »

Snape se redressa, Harry suivit la silhouette floue, devina qu'elle sortait de la pièce, sans doute pour rejoindre celle attenante dans le hall qui devait donc être cette fameuse salle de bains.

Harry s'efforça de respirer lentement, allongé sur le lit, un bras passé en travers de son visage sur ses yeux. Il avait froid d'un coup, se sentait proche de trembler.

« C'est bien, bon garçon. »

La voix de Snape lui fit ôter son bras. L'homme était de retour sur le lit. Il lui passa un gant humide et chaud sur le torse, le nettoyant avec douceur jusque dans le fouillis des boucles brune de son bas-ventre, également souillé. Ensuite, il lui passa une serviette douce pour l'essuyer. Snape jeta gant et serviette au sol, il s'allongea de nouveau aux côtés de Harry tout en le recouvrant de la couverture.

« Mieux, ainsi ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit Harry, épuisé.

« Je vais t'enlever ton collier, » fit Severus, joignant le geste à la parole.

Harry se sentit étrangement vide alors que le cordon de cuir lui était retiré. Heureusement, il lui restait le bracelet. Il leva son poignet cerclé de cuir contre son torse et joua un instant avec le cordon. C'était... rassurant de le savoir là. Plaisant. Snape sourit en le voyant faire.

« Tu vas dormir ici. Je te réveillerai demain matin de bonne heure pour que tu puisses retourner à Poudlard avant l'heure du déjeuner. Tu as soif ? »

« Non, merci, Monsieur, » fit Harry alors que ses paupières se fermaient déjà.

« Harry, je veux qu'à partir de demain, tu tiennes un journal. Un journal intime où tu écriras tout ce que tu ressens au sujet de nos séances ou de nos relations. Tu as compris ? »

« Un journal ? Ce n'est pas un peu... stupide ? »

« Non. Je veux que tu le fasses. »

« Bien, Monsieur, » marmonna Harry.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb que rien ne vint perturber jusqu'au lendemain matin.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … ...**

* * *

 **NDA** : oui, vous ne rêvez pas il y a bien un "à suivre" ;) Cette histoire aura une suite, une partie 2 peut-être même une partie 3, à voir selon ce que j'ai à dire et mon degré d'incontinence rédactionnelle ^^"

 **EDIT du 19/12/2015** : j'annonce que suite il y aura bien, mais elle ne sera pas postée ici. En effet, vu tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit (et c'est pas fini) et encouragée (merciiiiiiiiii) par vos reviews, ce OS devient une fiction à part entière. Elle sera publiée sous le même titre, à savoir _"Puppy"_


	5. Plus jamais ça !

**HISTOIRE 5**

* * *

 **Bêta : Archimède, mon hibou aux plumes soyeuses (non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien exploité de multiples bêtas pour ce recueil ^^')**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : euh...**

 **Catégorie : Angst... Nan, je plaisante, c'est Humour ! ... quoique, Miss Teigne n'est sans doute pas d'accord avec moi...**

 **Destinataire : Merylsnakes.**

 **NDA : Allez, une petite histoire pour bien finir l'année et pour bien commencer la nouvelle ;)**

* * *

 **Plus jamais ça !**

 **.**

 _"_ _ _Rien n'imprime si vivement quelque chose à notre souvenance, que le désir de l'oublier.__ _"_ \- Montaigne

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, baignant Poudlard dans l'ombre. La lune n'était pas pleine, les étoiles flirtaient avec les nuages et donnaient à la neige une faible lumière glacée. Les élèves, harassés par une lourde journée de labeur, ainsi que le corps professoral, éreinté par toute cette jeunesse braillarde, dormaient du sommeil du juste. Le silence nocturne n'était perturbé que par les hululements des rapaces qui volaient dans un bruissement de plumes.

Du moins... c'était en théorie, ce que l'on pouvait croire en voyant la scène de loin.

De plus près, l'on pouvait apercevoir qu'une lumière brillait toujours dans la nuit et que tous ne dormaient pas, loin de là.

Dans la cabane du garde-chasse des voix grincheuses s'élevaient.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que le directeur m'ait ordonné de faire ça ! Je ne suis pas corvéable à merci, surtout à cause de sales gamins toujours en vadrouille ! » fit une nouvelle fois Argus Rusard alors qu'il se frottait les mains devant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça, Rusard ! Le directeur Dumbledore sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait ! C'est un grand homme, » le contre-dit aussitôt Rubeus Hagrid.

Le concierge émit un reniflement méprisant.

« Un grand homme ? Humpf, il a perdu la tête, oui ! Déjà, réinstaurer ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une énorme bêtise ! »

« Rusard ! » gronda Hagrid.

« Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que nous n'avons pas assez de travail comme cela avec ces garnements qui ne pensent qu'à désobéir au règlement ? Et Peeves ?! Non, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que Karkaroff vienne avec ces vauriens du nord, sans compter tous ces prétentieux de Français et leur gigantesque directrice ! »

L'homme s'arrêta dans sa lancée, jetant un regard en coin au demi-géant présent dans la pièce. Ce dernier était désormais encore plus renfrogné.

Hagrid n'avait pas participé aux derniers cours depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël, en raison de l'article de Rita Skeeter dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ au sujet de ses origines. Argus se doutait que l'élégante madame Maxime, elle aussi, n'était peut-être pas d'un sang aussi pur qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire, surtout quand on les voyait, Hagrid et elle, côte à côte. Néanmoins, et bien que l'idée d'hybrides au sein de Poudlard ne lui plaise pas particulièrement, il préférait retenir sa langue devant l'autre homme.

Hagrid avait cependant décidé de reprendre le chemin de l'enseignement. Il devait donc aller dans la forêt interdite pour attraper deux poulains licornes afin de poursuivre le cours du professeur Gobe-Planche. L'important était là pour Rusard, le garde-chasse devait lui aussi se promener dans cette forêt vicieuse et remplie de danger, sur ordre de leur directeur à moitié fou. Autant ne pas contrarier celui qui allait lui servir, de fait, de garde du corps.

Aussi, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise – désagréable, de Rusard en voyant les grosses bajoues de Hagrid se mettre à tressauter sous le coup d'une vive émotion.

« Allons, bon, que vous arrive-t-il, Hagrid ? Je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez vous-même gigantesque, notez bien ! Ni fait aucune allusion non plus à l'article de Skeeter ou... »

« Oh, taisez-vous donc, sombre idiot ! » le coupa Hagrid en prenant dans la poche de sa veste en velours marron un énorme mouchoir de la taille d'un torchon.

Il se moucha bruyamment dedans avant de s'essuyer le nez, ainsi que les doigts, et de le remettre dans sa poche. Rusard poussa un lourd soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Le demi-géant avait pris un tisonnier et s'acharnait avec une étrange vigueur dans le foyer. Rusard recula d'un pas, prudent devant les énormes flammes qui s'élevaient dans l'âtre.

« Olympe... Olympe est une femme on ne peut plus délicieuse. Seulement... Quand on voit la haine et la bêtise des gens face à certaines situations, forcément, il ne faut pas s'étonner si on rejette l'évidence. »

Hagrid grommela encore un long moment dans sa barbe broussailleuse, ses yeux noirs humides. Il renifla une fois une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers la table en bois au centre de la pièce. Il chassa distraitement d'un revers de main une petite souris alors qu'elle grignotait un morceau de fromage recouvert d'une épaisse couche verdâtre, et qui se mit à trotter, laissant derrière elle trois petites crottes dures sur la surface plane de la table.

« Bon sang, Hagrid, reprenez-vous ! » cracha Argus en désignant la frêle bestiole qui tombait au sol en couinant

« Facile à dire ! » explosa le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, se méprenant sur les propos du concierge. « Vous n'avez pas de cœur, vous ! Vous passez votre temps à pourchasser les enfants de cette école, avec votre maudite chatte sur vos talons. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien comprendre à une chose aussi subtile que les sentiments amoureux ! »

Pour le coup, Rusard en resta coi. Il cligna des yeux, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux gras.

« Mais, de quoi parlez-vous, Hagrid ?! »

« Eh bien de... euh... » Rubeus sembla un instant perdu alors qu'il avisait enfin les yeux surpris de son vis à vis.

Il piqua un fard et tenta de se reprendre.

« De rien, de rien. Vous voulez un verre avant de partir dans la forêt ? »

Rusard plissa ses yeux gris, suspicieux.

« Vous me proposez à boire, Hagrid ? »

« Eh bien, euh, » bafouilla le géant. « Oui... » avoua-t-il finalement.

Le concierge posa son sac à côté d'une chaise et posa son maigre derrière dessus, toujours en fixant Hagrid dans les yeux. Rubeus toussota pour reprendre contenance et prit deux verres qui s'égouttaient sur le rebord de son évier afin de les poser sur la table. Il les remplit généreusement à l'aide d'un bouteille de whisky pur-feu qu'il dénicha dans un placard.

En silence, les deux hommes, assis l'un en face de l'autre, s'emparèrent de leur verre et burent une grosse gorgée. Si Hagrid en avala de suite un deuxième, Rusard quant à lui s'étrangla un peu. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche.

« Où est-ce que cet alcool traînait ? Par Merlin, il est infect ! »

« Oh, ça va, hein, moi je le trouve très bon, » protesta Hagrid.

Ils se jetèrent des regards noirs avant de finalement reprendre leur verre. Perdus chacun dans leurs pensées, ils finirent par le vider. Hagrid leur en resservit aussitôt un nouveau.

« Pourquoi dites-vous que je ne peux pas comprendre ? »

Hagrid leva sa grosse tête vers son invité.

« Comment cela ? »

« Oh, par pitié, Hagrid, ne jouez pas au plus balourd avec moi ! J'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous disiez et pourquoi vous avez voulu m'offrir à boire ! Vous êtes là à critiquer ceux qui ont lu l'article de Skeeter, mais vous êtes bien pareil ! J'aime mon métier, moi monsieur, et j'aimerais pouvoir donner quelques bons coups de fouets sur certaines fesses, c'est sûr ! Mais j'ai aussi un cœur ! » s'écria Rusard en faisant taper son verre sur la table et s'aspergeant par la même occasion d'alcool.

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que... » commença Hagrid avant de se taire sous l'œil perçant de Rusard.

« Vous l'avez dit, si, que je ne comprends rien aux sentiments amoureux, » dit l'homme avec verve. « Tu parles ! Comme si vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous ! La seule chose que vous aimez, ce sont les monstruosités ! Comme cette espèce de chose hideuse et dangereuse que vous aviez placé dans le château ! »

« Touffu était un adorable bébé ! » fit Hagrid en tapant lui aussi du poing sur la table.

Énervé, il s'empressa de les resservir.

« Il était très gentil, et c'est Dumbledore qui m'avait demandé de le placer au château. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais, un fou, » marmonna Rusard dans sa barbe de deux jours qu'il se mit à gratter pensivement.

« Dumbledore est un homme exceptionnel ! »

« S'il était si exceptionnel, il ferait en sorte que ces voyous cessent de m'importuner ! Surtout ces espèces d'enfants de Povrebine aux cheveux roux que sont les jumeaux Weasley ! »

« Vous exagérez, Rusard. »

« Moi ? J'exagère ? A eux seuls ils m'ont causé plus de dégâts et ont enfreint plus de règles que tout Poudlard réuni depuis... Depuis ces satanés Maraudeurs ! Grâce à Merlin, je ne les ai pas connus ceux-là ! » tempêta Rusard en crachant de nombreux postillons. « Regardez ce que je leur ai encore confisqué pas plus tard qu'après le dîner ! » continua l'homme en montrant sa sacoche.

« Ce ne sont que de simples boîtes de chocolats, voyons, » ricana Hagrid. « Avec février et cette maudite fête stupide qui arrive... » bougonna-t-il ensuite plus bas.

« Je ne vous parle pas des chocolats qu'ils voulaient envoyer à je ne sais quelles idiotes écervelées prêtes à leur tomber dans les bras ! Mais de ça ! » fit Rusard en sortant les boites de chocolats en forme de cœur mais également des petites fioles remplies de liquide jaunâtre pour certains, orange vif pour d'autres, qu'il posa sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Aucune idée mais vu leurs airs sournois, je sais que c'est quelque chose qui va forcément m'attirer des problèmes et un supplément de travail ! Je voulais les montrer au professeur Snape, mais il était trop tard et vous savez comment il est. Je ne veux pas le déranger, » poursuivit Rusard avec comme de la vénération dans la voix en parlant du sinistre professeur de potions. Il se reprit et ajouta vivement. « Sans oublier ceci ! »

Cette fois, Rusard sortit de son sac une petite boule qui vrombissait doucement.

« Et c'est ? » redemanda Hagrid.

« Pire qu'un Chaporouge dans un bois et qu'un Pikiponc caché dans son marécage, » vitupéra Rusard, ses postillons éclaboussant ses mains et son verre d'alcool. « C'est une machine infernale qui jette des boules de boue puante en chantant l'hymne de Poudlard avec une voix de Banshee ! J'ai mis plus d'une heure à nettoyer ce fichu couloir ! » hurla-t-il, perdant toute retenue. « Et bien sûr, ces sales garnements étaient vers la bibliothèque quand je les ai attrapés. »

Sa colère s'évanouit et il s'effondra presque sur la table.

« Irma est sortie, attirée par le bruit. Elle a reçu une boule dans la figure. Je suis fichu, elle me déteste, c'est certain, » pleurnicha Rusard. « Tout ça à cause de ces maudits gamins ! Je les ai collés en retenue tout le prochain samedi. Et c'était comme s'ils s'en fichaient ! Tout ce qui les intéressait c'était ces stupides boites de chocolats ! »

Hagrid regarda pensivement l'homme avachi en face de lui. Il se gratta amoureusement la barbe, puis fourragea son énorme tignasse noire, la rendant plus hirsute que jamais. Après une demi-minute de grande réflexion, il se décida.

« Irma ? »

Rusard redressa son nez torve de ses mains, ses cheveux longs et gras pendouillant sur ses épaules, ses bras et s'étalant sur la table.

« Irma Pince, Hagrid. »

« Je sais bien qui est Irma, » grommela Hagrid. « Non, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi malheureux en disant son nom. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement. Enfin Rusard poussa un long soupir.

« Quand je vous disais que je n'étais pas sans cœur, d'après vous, c'était pourquoi ? »

« Je vois, » fit le garde-chasse.

« Eh bien, pas de rire moqueur ? Pas de plaisanterie grivoise ? »

« Oh non, pas la moindre. Tenez, et si je nous resservais un petit verre, hein, Argus ? »

Rusard se redressa un peu sur sa chaise, dubitatif. Il fronça ses sourcils mais tendit néanmoins son verre à moitié vide que Hagrid remplit à ras bord. Ils burent de nouveau une grosse gorgée chacun. Hagrid s'essuya les lèvres et se resservit aussi sec.

« Que voulez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour l'amour visiblement. Vous c'est Irma et moi... Olympe, » avoua-t-il en toussotant. « Mais je n'ai aucune chance avec elle, j'le sais bien. Voyons, c'est c'que je me disais, pas plus tard qu'après le bal de Noël : réfléchis un peu mon pauv' ami, comment un homme comme toi pourrait attirer une aussi magnifique femme comme elle ? Hein ? C'est impossible. Tant de grâce, de prestance, de dignité réunies dans un seul corps. Et moi à côté... Même si chuis professeur maintenant, grâce à Dumbledore. C'est un grand homme, Dumbledore. Je suis professeur mais j'habite dans une p'tite cabane, pas un château romantique ou un carrosse volant. Que pourrais-je lui offrir, hein ? Hein ? »

L'homme s'était rapproché de son comparse au fur et à mesure de son discours enflammé tout autant qu'aviné. Son haleine se perdait sur le visage de Rusard qui ne bronchait pas, ses sens eux aussi engourdis par l'alcool.

« Je compatis, mon ami, je compatis, » affirma-t-il avec force en tendant une nouvelle fois son verre désormais vide.

« Les femmes... elles nous briseront le cœur, Argus. Et ensuite, elles danseront dessus, » chouina Hagrid tout en remplissant le verre de Rusard.

Les deux hommes firent tinter leurs verres ensemble et les vidèrent d'un coup sec.

« Ce sont des... des garces, voilà ! Incable... inpaca... pas fichues de voir qui nous sommes, hein ? » balbutia Rusard.

« Farpaitement ! 'Savent pas c'qu'elles perdent, » renchérit Hagrid.

« T'sais quoi, Rubeus ? Avant de partir chercher ces salopiots d'mômes dans la forêt, on va fêter ça ! » s'écria Rusard. « On va bouffer leur chacalot ! V'la ! Pourront plus leur offrir, à ces péteuses ! »

Les deux hommes ouvrirent chacun une boite en forme de cœur, dévoilant une dizaine de chocolats, tous identiques.

« Santé ! » crièrent-ils en chœur avant d'engouffrer un premier chocolat, suivi d'une nouvelle rasade de whisky.

Les deux boites se retrouvèrent rapidement vides, de même que la bouteille. Affalés l'un sur l'autre, le concierge et le garde-chasse chantaient des chansons paillardes dont les paroles auraient fait frémir les jeunes filles sages.

« Bon, quand faut y'aller... » bougonna Hagrid alors qu'il titubait pour se mettre debout. « On a une mission, Argus ! »

« Et oui ! Encore une chose que ces femelles veulent pas voir, hein ? On a des responpibilités, nous ! »

Hagrid passa son large manteau en peau de taupe alors que Rusard s'enroulait dans une épaisse cape. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre pour éviter de s'écraser au sol, ils sortirent de la cabane, Miss Teigne sur leurs talons. Crockdur regarda son maître partir, l'œil triste. Le brave molosse huma l'air de son flair. Non, définitivement, il préférait retourner se coucher devant la cheminée.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les ivrognes pénétrèrent dans la sombre et vaste forêt, l'un à la recherche des licornaux, l'autre des salopiots.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, baignant Poudlard et sa forêt dans l'ombre. La lune n'était pas pleine, les étoiles flirtaient avec les nuages et donnaient à la neige une faible lumière glacée. Une petite acromantula se délectait d'une chauve-souris capturée dans ses filets, un jeune centaure soupirait, les yeux perdus dans le ciel. Le silence nocturne n'était perturbé que par les hurlements des deux hommes qui chantaient et marchaient dans un vacarme d'enfer, faisant fuir toutes créatures vivantes à leur approche.

Soudain, ils trébuchèrent sur une branche morte et s'étalèrent avec la grâce d'un couple de pachydermes sur le sol recouvert de pourritures de feuilles, de mousse et de plaques de neige givrée. Ils se mirent à rire bruyamment, Hagrid écrasant Rusard de son poids.

« 'Savent vraiment pas ce qu'elles ratent, pas vrai ? » rigola Hagrid.

L'autre homme ricana un moment avant de se taire subitement. Dans les reflets pâles et étroits de la lune, les yeux noirs de Hagrid luisaient comme des scarabées. Ses cheveux plein de nœuds venaient se perdre sur son nez. Le demi-géant cessa de rire également. Sa grosse main calleuse caressa une longue mèche des cheveux de son compagnon d'infortune.

« T'as de beaux yeux, j'avais jamais fais 'tention, » déclara-t-il.

Lesdits yeux gris se figèrent de stupeur. Miss Teigne miaula avec ferveur.

« Rubeus... je croyais que tu n'avais plus de baguette ? »

« C'est pas ma baguette... »

Dans un même mouvement désespéré, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, leurs mains parcourant le corps voisin.

« Argus... Argus... je sais pas ce que j'ai mais... Mais j'vais te montrer ! »

« Je sais pas non plus mais si tu t'arrêtes, j'crois que j'vais en crever ! »

Hagrid enleva son manteau avec précipitation, l'étala au sol et entreprit de se dénuder entièrement. Il se tint fièrement devant Rusard, dévoilant son large poitrail recouvert de poils épais et tout aussi broussailleux que sa barbe. Son imposant pénis était en érection, luisant de désir. Rusard déglutit en avisant la bête.

« P'tin, pourquoi j'ai une telle envie de toi ? » gémit Hagrid en soulevant l'homme comme si c'était une brindille et en le déposant sur son manteau.

Il retourna à fourrer sa langue humide dans la bouche de Rusard qui ne put que gémir en réponse. Rapidement, le concierge se retrouva à son tour aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Quand Hagrid le retourna face contre le sol, les fesses à l'air et cracha dans sa main, ce fut trop pour Miss Teigne qui partit se cacher au sommet d'un arbre, préférant regarder la scène qui allait suivre de loin, voire ne pas la regarder du tout. Alors que son maître gémissait entre plaisir et douleur, que les bruits des claquements du bas-ventre du garde-chasse contre son postérieur retentissaient avec ferveur dans la nuit, la chatte délaissée poussa un misérable miaulement. Finalement, elle aurait dû rester avec le chien puant, soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de plaintes sourdes et de cris divers, Hagrid poussa un rugissement d'extase, vite suivi par un couinement de jouissance de la part de son amant.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le manteau et les poils de taupe désormais souillés.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils fixaient l'obscurité. Puis, brusquement, l'étrange passion qui les avait envahis, ainsi que les dernières effluves d'alcool, s'évanouirent purement et simplement.

« Oh, Merlin, » balbutia l'homme barbu en se frappant le front de la main.

Rusard cligna quant à lui des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche et se redressa vivement. Il poussa un cri en se faisant et s'empara de ses habits prestement.

« Hagrid, vous êtes un... un dépravé ! » cria-t-il en se rhabillant et en grimaçant, les gestes qu'il faisait lui coûtant visiblement au niveau de son fessier.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes gonflé, Rusard ! » fit Hagrid en se levant et en s'habillant également, bien que beaucoup plus facilement. « Vous n'étiez pas le dernier à le vouloir si mes souvenirs sont bons ! »

Le concierge lui jeta un regard noir.

« Oh la ferme, obsédé ! Je suis sûr que vous avez trafiqué votre whisky ! Une chose est sûre, je ne veux plus jamais, plus jamais, en entendre parler, c'est clair ? Il ne s'est rien passé ! »

« Soyez-sûr que je vais tout faire pour l'oublier aussi, espèce de racoleur ! » cria à son tour Hagrid, grenat de colère.

Les deux hommes partirent en direction de l'orée de la forêt, où ils se séparèrent en vitupérant. Hagrid rentra dans sa cabane en claquant violemment la porte. Il oublia un instant ses malheurs alors que Crockdur lui faisait la fête. Rusard quant à lui clopina vers le château, les jambes arqués, tandis que Miss Teigne ronronnait à ses pieds.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, baignant Poudlard et ses alentours dans l'ombre. La lune n'était pas pleine, les étoiles flirtaient avec les nuages et donnaient à la neige une faible lumière glacée. Le garde-chasse se couchait en maudissant le concierge et tous ceux qui le méprisaient en raison de son sang... bon, il avait quand même pu prendre son pied, la soirée n'était donc pas entièrement gâchée. Le concierge, dans sa petite chambre lugubre se passait du baume en gémissant... bon, il avait découvert des plaisirs inédits, l'expérience n'était donc pas entièrement inutile. Le silence nocturne n'était perturbé que par les vomissements de George Weasley qui régurgitait tout son dîner contre un tronc d'arbre pendant que son frère jumeau, livide, lui soutenait le front.

« Plus... plus jamais... » croassa le jumeau nauséeux alors qu'un nouveau spasme le prenait.

« Oui, je sais, je sais, » fit Fred, voulant paraître détaché alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre son frère dans ses expulsions.

« Pourquoi on les a suivis, hein, pourquoiiiiii ? » se lamenta George.

Il se redressa, fit quelques pas histoire de s'éloigner du lieu du crime, soutenu par Fred... à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse.

« On n'avait pas le choix, frérot. Écoute, regarde le bon côté des choses ! Nous avons récolté grâce à cela plusieurs informations intéressantes. Premièrement, notre potion passion marche parfaitement. Deuxièmement, l'effet s'arrête dès que ceux qui la boivent font... euh... ce qu'ils ont à faire, et la consommation d'alcool n'est pas contre-indiquée ! »

« Je te déteste, » marmonna George.

« Et, » poursuivit Fred, sans sembler s'émouvoir de l'interruption de son frère. « L'information _primordiale_! »

« Laquelle ? » demanda l'autre jumeau alors que le premier se taisait.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, leurs yeux noisette identiques plongés dans ceux voisins.

« Ne jamais, _jamais_ , donner plus d'un chocolat, » déclara Fred avec une grimace. « Parce qu'on fait les choses trop biens, nous sommes beaucoup trop efficaces et du coup, on était bien loin du simple baiser... »

Il ne put continuer car George eut un nouveau haut le cœur, sec cette fois-ci.

« Plus jamais, » poursuivit George. « Jure-moi, juste, plus jamais ! Ou mieux, lance-moi un oubliette ! »

Les jumeaux se dévisagèrent encore, puis un mince sourire courut sur leurs lèvres.

« D'un autre côté, on a du solide pour les faire chanter, non ? Et je pense que notre retenue de samedi va être fascinante ! » fit Fred en hochant la tête vers son frère.

Dans la nuit qui était tombée depuis longtemps, Poudlard et ses alentours baignaient dans l'ombre. La lune n'était toujours pas pleine, les étoiles flirtaient toujours avec les nuages et donnaient à la neige une faible lumière glacée. Les élèves dormaient, ainsi que le corps professoral, chacun rêvant, chaudement installé dans son lit. Le silence nocturne ne fut perturbé que par les ricanements sarcastiques de George et Fred Weasley qui retournaient à leur dortoir.

 **… … ...**

* * *

 **NDA :** La demande de **Meryl** était (je vous la livre brut de décoffrage suite à nos converses, histoire que vous compreniez dans quel monde je survie) : « Je veux un Rusard/Hagrid, avec une intervention de touffu. Fais moi rêver. » - « Je veux mon Russard/Hagrid! Je le veux, je le veux, je le veeeeuuuxxx ! Je veux qu'ils se lèchent partout partout et qu'ils se murmurent des choses salaces. Par pure empathie, je veux bien retirer touffu du tableau! » - « un peu d'ouverture d'esprit, que diable. Pourquoi ces pauvres bougres n'auraient pas le droit au bonheur (et à la cochonceté!) » - « Mandy, attention, je veux y croire, hein ! Je veux que leurs yeux pétillent, que leur cœur batte la chamade, qu'ils se désirent comme deux adolescents en manque... (je crois que je suis en train de m'auto dégouter! mdr) » … Et enfin, Meryl m'a dit ce qu'il ne faut _jamais_ me dire : « **chiche !** »

Quand je vous dis que j'ai des ami(e)s bizarres... mais qu'est-ce que je les adore !


	6. Donne-moi ta main

****HISTOIRE 6****

* * *

 ** **Bêta : Nanolette****

 ** **Rating :**** ** **T****

 ** **Genre : Slash M/M****

 ** **Destinataire : Chaton, euh, Redkunst, encore une fois.****

 ** **NDA : Redkunst m'a harcelé quand je lui ai dit que je faisais ce recueil. En fait, elle me harcèle très souvent parce qu'elle sait que je suis d'une faiblesse sans nom avec elle. Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit, je ne résiste pas à ses yeux et à sa petite voix de chaton. Voici donc sa deuxième histoire, biiiiieeeeen plus douce que la première, promis. En fait, il n'y aurait pas de scènes citronnées à l'intérieur, ce serait un rating T, c'est dire !****

* * *

 ** **Donne-moi ta main****

 ** **.****

Quelqu'un a dit un jour : " _ _Aimer c'est donner la chance à l'autre de vous détruire tout en comptant qu'il n'en fasse rien.__ "

* * *

Son sang battait furieusement sous ses tempes, résonnait comme un tambour dont les répercutions se faisaient sentir sur sa main. Elle le lançait au même rythme enragé que son cœur alors que ses pas le conduisaient... Où allait-il ?

Harry s'arrêta net dans le couloir sombre. Tout à sa colère, sa rancœur, il n'avait pas fait du tout attention au chemin que prenaient ses pieds.

« Eh merde, Potter, mais tu penses vraiment à rien ! Hermione va me tuer si je me fais pincer par Malfoy et sa bande de merdeux, » râla Harry entre ses dents.

Il n'était pas grossier normalement mais là, il n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Tout en soupirant, Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était dans l'une des ailes qu'il connaissait le moins, il savait que c'était là que se tenaient plusieurs salles de réunion pour les professeurs, leur salle commune ainsi que les bureaux de nombre d'entre eux. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à rebrousser chemin le plus silencieusement possible et surtout le plus discrètement.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, la manche de sa robe effleura le dos de sa main, le faisant siffler de douleur. Il la porta à sa bouche afin de souffler doucement dessus. Mais l'air qui atteignit sa blessure le fit plus grimacer qu'autre chose. De nouveau une colère noire, véritable rage incontrôlable, l'envahit.

Il haïssait Ombrage, il haïssait tous ces sorciers qui le traitaient de menteur, il haïssait Voldemort, Malfoy et la brigade inquisitoriale, il haïssait le fait que Dumbledore ne soit pas là et il haïssait sa vie.

Sa colère se transforma brutalement en tristesse. En fait, oui, il haïssait sa vie.

Le garçon se reprit brusquement. Il ne devait pas baisser les bras. Il allait retourner dans son dortoir, soigner sa main et ensuite... ensuite, il verrait bien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'ombre noire qui se tenait devant lui et il lui rentra stupidement dedans, se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air par la même occasion.

« Eh bien, tu es beaucoup moins doué sur tes pieds que sur un balai, Potter, » se moqua une voix.

Harry se redressa vivement, vexé au possible. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette voix, ni sur cette silhouette qui se tenait encore dans l'ombre. Pourtant, il était certain de connaître l'une comme l'autre. Ce n'était pas Malfoy ou un autre membre de la brigade, de cela il en était certain. D'ailleurs, ce n'était personne qui serait susceptible de lui enlever des points ou de le traîner, encore, chez Ombrage ou un autre professeur, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait... non ?

Le jeune Gryffondor s'approcha un peu. Néanmoins, il était certain de connaître l'homme qui venait de parler, plutôt grand, massif, qui ne bougeait pour sa part pas d'un centimètre, toujours accolé contre son mur. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry eut l'image d'un uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard qui s'imprimait avec de plus en plus de force dans son esprit.

« Tu as perdu ta langue, Potter ? » continua l'inconnu dont les traits se dessinaient à présent.

« _ _Lumos__ , » fit Harry alors qu'il était désormais à un pas de son interlocuteur.

Un visage au sourire narquois lui fit face. Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. Impossible. Instinctivement, il fit un pas un arrière, méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Flint ? »

« Ah, eh bien quand même, le malheureux neurone dans ton crâne s'est remis en marche. Tu me reconnais ! » fit Marcus, son sourire devenant plus franc et dévoilant ses longues dents.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il bouscula de l'épaule l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard et continua sa marche. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que pouvait bien faire ici Marcus Flint qui avait enfin réussi à quitter Poudlard. Si ce dernier avait été diplômé en réussissant des ASPIC, Harry l'ignorait tout autant et s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'après sa troisième année, celle qui avait vu le retour de Sirius, Flint qui lui était en septième après au moins un mais plus certainement deux redoublements, avait arrêté de venir à l'école de Sorcellerie.

Le revoir ici ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs. C'était l'année où il avait retrouvé Sirius, c'était vrai, mais aussi celle où il avait cru pouvoir vivre avec son parrain avant que son rêve ne s'effondre. Et Marcus s'était comporté comme un véritable connard avec lui, notamment en se déguisant en Détraqueur.

Il ne put cependant pas avancer bien loin car Marcus l'attrapa par la main. Ce n'était sans doute pas elle qu'il avait visé, plutôt son avant-bras, mais avec leurs mouvements respectifs et l'obscurité, Marcus saisit la première chose qui se présenta à lui. Harry ne put retenir un cri de douleur tout en tentant de retirer la malheureuse des doigts qui au contraire, la maintinrent plus fortement.

« Lâche-moi, » gémit Harry en tordant son bras.

Comme il comprenait maintenant Olivier qui s'était plaint plus d'une fois du fait que le robuste poursuiveur cherchait volontairement à lui casser un doigts ou deux lors de la traditionnelle poignée de mains entre capitaines avant un match.

« Ah, parce que tu es devenu une petite nature, aussi ? » ricana Marcus en ne relâchant pas sa prise.

Harry ne put retenir un second petit cri de douleur alors que ce sadique refermait encore un peu plus ses doigts.

« Ma... Marcus... »

Il suppliait, il s'en doutait, tout en se tortillant désespérément. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi la poisse était-elle toujours avec lui ? Il leva ses yeux vers la brute devant lui, cherchant tant bien que mal à se défaire de son emprise. Il vit le garçon aux cheveux noirs et drus plisser les siens suite à l'entente de son prénom.

Profitant de sa perplexité, Harry réussi à faire glisser sa main et la plaqua aussitôt contre son torse. Flint le dévisageait toujours et Harry dut se retenir de ne pas faire une remarque acerbe sur son propre neurone, sûrement issu d'un Troll des cavernes. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais depuis sa première année il pensait toujours à cette créature quand Marcus Flint tentait de comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

L'ancien Serpentard leva lentement sa main devant ses yeux gris, découvrant par là-même le sang qui maculait sa paume.

« Tu saignes. »

« Ouais, bravo Sherlock, maintenant fous-moi la paix, je dois retourner dans mon dortoir, » déclara sourdement Harry.

Il tenta une deuxième fuite, tout aussi infructueuse que la première, à la différence que cette fois, il se retrouva purement et simplement collé contre le torse de l'homme. Harry émit un hoquet de surprise tandis que Flint empoignait sa main blessée et la portait devant lui. Il fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il lisait l'inscription sanglante.

Ses yeux gris anthracite se durcirent lorsqu'il les plongea dans ceux de Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor s'en sentit gêné. Il n'avait absolument pas envie que Flint - Flint bon sang ! - ne voie ce qu'Ombrage lui faisait. C'était déjà assez humiliant que Ron et Hermione le sachent et le soignent à chaque retour de retenue.

« Qui ? »

La voix de Marcus résonna dans le couloir désert, faisant sursauter Harry qui regarda rapidement tout autour de lui.

« Arrête de vouloir t'échapper et réponds. »

« J'essaye pas de m'échapper, grand imbécile, j'ai juste pas envie de me prendre une autre retenue à cause de toi ! Alors lâche-moi, ça te regarde pas ! » s'énerva le plus jeune.

Flint s'avança rapidement, entraînant Harry le dos contre le mur. Coincé entre des pierres d'un côté et un torse presque tout aussi ferme de l'autre, le visage plutôt carré de Marcus à à peine quelques centimètres du sien, Harry déglutit. Il était dans la merde. Les yeux froids se fixèrent dans les siens, imperturbables.

« Tu ne peux pas te prendre une retenue avec moi, Potter. Je suis assistant ici, j'ai le droit de me balader quand je veux et où je veux. »

« Pas moi, » répondit hargneusement Harry.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de l'empoigner par l'épaule et de le traîner à sa suite. Harry se débattit comme il le pouvait, regrettant une fois encore sa petite taille et sa corpulence fine. Certes, il avait bien grandi et forci, mais face à Flint, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment, il se retrouva devant une porte qui s'ouvrit, puis proprement jeté dans une pièce. Il se retourna vivement vers son, maintenant c'était clair, kidnappeur.

« Laisse-moi partir, putain ! » cria-t-il.

« Sinon ? »

« Je... Je peux me défendre ! » fit Harry en tendant sa baguette devant lui.

Marcus se mit à rire en réponse. __A priori__ , l'espèce de chat sauvage ébouriffé en face de lui ne l'effrayait pas, baguette ou non. Sans même lui répondre, il se dirigea vers un petit meuble, laissant un Harry pour le moins déconfit.

Le Survivant, voyant l'autre farfouiller dans le meuble, abaissa sa baguette, un sentiment étrange dans l'estomac. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Flint rire. Un vrai rire, pas ces espèces de ricanements stupides dont faisaient preuve les Serpentard quand il en croisait dans les couloirs. C'était... surprenant.

Il étudia rapidement la petite pièce. C'était une simple chambre avec pour mobilier un lit, un fauteuil, un bureau et une petite table. Sans oublier le fameux placard dont Flint s'extirpait enfin, avec des... Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir stupidement.

« Tu fais quoi, là ? »

« Assis-toi. »

Sans attendre que Harry réponde ou n'amorce un mouvement, Flint le posa purement et simplement dans le fauteuil et se mit à genoux devant lui. En le voyant faire, Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé trop fort tout à l'heure. À moins qu'Ombrage ne l'ait empoisonné ? Pourtant, quand la compresse imbibée de potion se posa sur sa peau déchirée, il sut que non, il ne rêvait pas.

Il émit un nouveau sifflement douloureux mais ne bougea pas sa main fermement tenue par celle de Marcus. Rapidement, la douleur disparut. Pour autant, Marcus continua de passer la compresse et la tint un instant sur la blessure, sans la frotter davantage. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux ébahis du morceau de tissu blanc sur sa peau. Sentant le regard de Marcus sur lui, il finit néanmoins par les relever.

« Ombrage ? » demanda Marcus.

Harry avala sa salive. Malgré cela, sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il préféra se contenter de hocher la tête en réponse.

« Sale garce, » murmura Flint en retournant à son ouvrage.

Cette fois, Harry dut retenir sa mâchoire de s'effondrer au sol. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il réalisa alors à quel point les gestes de Marcus étaient doux. C'était plus que déroutant. Marcus Flint et douceur n'étaient clairement pas fait pour être assemblés, c'était une vérité établie, bon sang ! Toutefois, il ne dit rien, laissant Marcus finir de le soigner et de lui bander la main. Une fois fait, l'homme se releva et retourna vers son placard afin de ranger son matériel. Harry inspecta son pansement, remarquablement effectué. Impressionnant. Il vit Marcus se redresser et se diriger cette fois à son bureau d'où il tira du rangement droit une bouteille ainsi que deux verres qu'il remplit d'un liquide ambré.

« Tiens, je pense que ça te fera du bien. »

Harry prit le verre par automatisme, tout comme il le porta à sa bouche alors que Marcus faisait de même. La gorgée qu'il but le fit tousser et monter les larmes aux yeux. Marcus se mit de nouveau à rire, mais, nota Harry, il n'était pas moqueur. Simplement... sympathique ?

« C'est du pur-feu, » l'informa Flint.

Harry fit tourner le liquide dans son verre.

« Merci. Pour le pansement et pour le verre, » marmonna-t-il.

« De rien, » répondit Marcus tout en appuyant une fesse sur le bord de son bureau. « Et c'était pour quoi ? »

« Pardon ? » fit Harry, perdu.

Marcus désigna de son verre le pansement de Harry.

« La punition. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi cette phrase ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, sentant la colère familière qui cette année était décidément tenace s'infiltrer de nouveau dans ses veines.

« Parce que... ses cours sont complètement nuls ! » s'écria-t-il.

Marcus explosa de rire.

« Sérieux, Potter ? »

Le plus jeune se mordit les lèvres. Flint était un Serpentard, du moins un ancien, il n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer. Un silence s'installa entre eux que finit par rompre Harry en redressant son nez.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? À Poudlard. »

Marcus reprit une gorgée de whisky avant de répondre.

« Je suis l'assistant de Septima pour le semestre. »

« Septima ? »

« Le professeur Vector. »

Harry manqua s'étouffer une nouvelle fois.

« Tu fais de l'arithmancie ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Mais c'est une matière super compliquée, même Hermione manque parfois de pleurer devant ses exercices ! Et toi, tu serais l'assistant de Vector ? »

Les yeux gris de Marcus le transpercèrent. Harry sentit également ses joues rougir un peu.

« Oui, je suis l'assistant de Vector, j'étais très doué en arithmancie et je l'étudie toujours. J'ai voulu faire un stage avec elle pour finir ma formation. Je suis pas aussi stupide que toi et tes copains Rouge et Or vous le pensez. »

Cette fois, Harry était certains que deux pommes rouges s'étalaient sur ses joues.

« Et, euh, ta formation c'est pour ? »

Marcus haussa les épaules.

« J'ai choisi plusieurs matières pour mes études secondaires, mais rien me plaît. À part l'arithmancie et le Quidditch, tout le reste m'emmerde. Je finis cette année et je cherche du boulot, je suis pas fait pour étudier. »

Harry jugea plus prudent de boire une autre gorgée de pure-feu plutôt que de répondre.

« J'aurais p'tre pas dû te donner à boire de l'alcool, » réfléchit à voix haute Marcus alors que Harry s'étranglait une nouvelle fois.

Il s'avança vers lui pour lui prendre le verre des doigts.

« Bon. Je vais te raccompagner, t'aura moins de problème si tu tombes sur un prof ou la brigade. »

Harry se redressa.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Cette fois, un sourire moqueur s'inscrivit sur le visage de Marcus.

« Sans doute parce que je trouve moi aussi que les cours d'Ombrage sont pourris ? »

Harry ne dit rien, doutant de ce que l'autre pouvait bien penser. Il le suivit en silence à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, jusqu'à la Tour et l'étage des Gryffondor.

« Voilà, arrivé à bon port, » déclara Marcus.

Il attrapa Harry par le coude, faisant attention cette fois de ne pas toucher sa main blessée.

« Sois prudent, Potter. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Ne te leurre pas. Les autres professeurs n'approuvent pas du tout ce que fait la nouvelle directrice. Je suis souvent avec eux. Ce que tu as fait pour Dumbledore était très Gryffondorien. »

« Courageux ? » proposa Harry.

« Non, stupide et irréfléchi. »

Le visage de Harry se ferma, boudeur.

« Et peut-être, effectivement, un peu courageux, » poursuivit Marcus en le gratifiant d'un fin sourire. « Malfoy est un p'tit con, Potter, il l'a toujours été, mais crois pas que sa vie est plus simple que la tienne. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, » continua Marcus. « J'étais à Serpentard, je suis un sang-pur. Je connais Draco et sa famille. Comme tant d'autres. »

Il se saisit délicatement de la main de Harry, regarda le pansement qu'elle arborait avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune.

« Je ne crois pas que tu dises des mensonges, Potter. Alors... fais attention à toi. Parfois, il vaut mieux attendre plutôt que de foncer tête baissée, tu me suis ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Harry, un nœud dans l'estomac par les propos de Marcus. « Mais... merci. Pour m'avoir soigné, pour le verre et... aussi pour me croire. »

Marcus haussa les épaules.

« De rien. À plus, Harry. »

« Au revoir... Marcus. »

Puis le grand garçon se retourna et disparut.

Harry devrait souvent repenser à sa rencontre avec Flint par la suite. À ce qu'il avait bien pu pouvoir lui dire. Est-ce qu'il le croyait quand il disait que Voldemort était de retour ? Pourquoi le croyait-il ? Il était un Serpentard mais était-il, lui et sa famille, l'un des adeptes de ce fou sanguinaire ? Harry ne le pensait pas, n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel, mais il se méfiait. Marcus avait certes était sympa cette nuit-là, pour autant, il n'oubliait pas ses trois premières années à l'école.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ne dit rien de sa rencontre avec Marcus, à qui que ce soit.

 **… … …**

Il courait dans les couloirs. Il courait, comme pour échapper à sa vie.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ?

La douleur l'étouffait. Sirius était mort, par sa faute, et Dumbledore...

Sa colère était encore là, sourde, elle luttait avec sa peur et son chagrin.

Harry ne savait pas où il allait, où il se cachait.

Il aurait voulut oublier.

Oublier qu'il avait détruit le bureau de son directeur, oublier la prophétie, oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce __qu'il__ avait fait.

Oublier sa rencontre avec le monstre qui avait tué ses parents et oublier le rire de Bellatrix.

Par dessus tout, il aurait voulu crier sa peine et que Sirius soit là, toujours là.

Il l'avait tué par sa bêtise.

Il était dans son monde perclus de douleur, ne savait pas où il allait, où il courait et s'en moquait. Il voulait oublier, juste oublier, pour une minute, une heure, une nuit, le désastre qu'était sa vie.

Il ne remarqua pas l'homme qu'il venait de croiser, ni le fait que ce dernier lui courait après, qu'il le rattrapait. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque des bras forts le saisirent par la taille et le maintinrent contre un corps puissant.

« Non ! » cria Harry, sans savoir à quoi il disait non exactement.

« Harry, Harry calme-toi, arrête ! » cria l'homme.

« Lâchez-moi ! Non ! »

Il se sentit être retourné, bien que toujours fermement maintenu. Son nez s'échoua dans une chemise, des mains plaquaient son crâne et son dos, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi. »

L'odeur de l'homme emplit son nez. Il ne savait toujours pas qui il était. C'était sans importance. Quelqu'un était là, l'empêchait de sombrer. Il enserra la taille de ses bras, sa respiration saccadée tant par sa course que par ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il faisait une crise de panique ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était un idiot, celui à cause de qui un homme de bien était mort. Il était celui qui devait tuer ou mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit de paniquer ou de craquer.

Il réussit à relever sa tête, voulant savoir qui le tenait ainsi contre lui. Ses yeux verts en rencontrèrent des gris foncés ainsi qu'un visage carré encadré par de courtes mèches brunes.

Il laissa l'homme le recoller contre son torse, sans un mot. Tout comme il ne dit rien quand Marcus le fit marcher à ses côtés. Ce fut quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de l'assistant que Harry comprit où et vers qui il avait couru depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore. Sans même le savoir.

Il se laissa asseoir sur le lit de l'homme, allonger pendant quand Marcus lui enlevait ses chaussures. Il ferma les yeux quand une fine couverture fut posée sur ses épaules tremblantes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tremblait ?

Une main passée dans ses cheveux en bataille lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Ces derniers découvrirent ceux gris en face de lui, inquiets. Gris, comme ceux de Sirius. Il éclata en sanglots.

« Il est mort. Il est vraiment mort. C'était le dernier membre de ma famille et il est mort ! » pleura-t-il.

Le garçon se sentit être pris dans les bras de l'autre qui s'allongeait à ses côtés. Il se plaqua contre lui, sans chercher à comprendre plus. Peu à peu, il reprit contenance, puis son calme et ses esprits. Il ne pleurait plus, ses pensées à des kilomètres de là, au département des mystères du Ministère et dans le bureau du directeur. Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de respirer, le nez contre le torse de Marcus. Quand la main de ce dernier glissa sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau nue, Harry réalisa que si l'ancien Serpentard ne parlait pas plus, il laissait ses mains agirent. Pourtant, Harry ne bougea toujours pas, autorisant de ce fait les caresses à se poursuivre.

Harry redressa son visage alors que Marcus commençait cette fois à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Il se laissa placer sur le dos, sans protester. L'homme au-dessus de lui le découvrait, lentement, ouvrant chaque pan de tissu blanc. Quand Marcus se rallongea sur lui et lui enleva ses lunettes, Harry murmura.

« Je vais mourir. »

Il déglutit, laissant les larges mains de Flint parcourir cette fois son front, ses sourcils, ses joues. Ses lèvres.

« Je vais mourir, Marcus. C'est lui ou moi. Et jamais... Comment je pourrais gagner ? »

Une larme unique roula sur la joue droite. Marcus se pencha et de sa langue, il la lécha. Ce geste si intime surprit à peine le jeune sorcier.

« Ils sont... des adultes, et moi, juste un gamin. Je peux pas... mais je peux pas faire autrement, pas vrai ? De toute façon, tant qu'ils n'auront pas mon cadavre devant eux, ils ne s'arrêteront jamais. Jamais. »

Il ferma ses yeux, la bouche de Marcus toujours sur lui. Une joue, une paupière, l'espace entre les deux sourcils noirs, l'arête du nez droit, et enfin, là, juste là...

Les lèvres de Marcus se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce ne fut pas simplement mouillé comme avec Cho, non, c'était doux, chaud, impérieux et si... si réconfortant. Harry se laissa couler dans ce baiser, posséder par lui.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ou ce que faisait Marcus. D'ailleurs, avait-il réellement conscience que c'était Marcus ? Sans doute pas. Harry ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait depuis que Sirius était passé à travers l'arche, depuis que Dumbledore lui avait révélé le contenu de la prophétie brisée.

Il répondit au baiser de toute sa force, de tout son sang qui courait furieusement dans ses veines, de toute sa vie qui voulait continuer le combat et ne pas abandonner. Il ne voulait que ça : ces mains sur lui, cette bouche qui dévorait ses lèvres, cette langue qui luttait contre la sienne.

Il voulait oublier, tout oublier.

Harry ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide entre ses fesses nues qui cherchait un passage.

Il rouvrit ses yeux, stupéfait. Comment s'était-il retrouvé nu ? Pourquoi ses jambes était ouvertes et ses chevilles nouée entre elles sur le bas des reins tout aussi nus que lui de Marcus ? Il s'agrippa aux épaules fortes, poussa une longue plainte tandis que Marcus forçait l'entrée de son corps à l'aide de son doigt.

Il avait mal mais c'était ce qu'il fallait. Il méritait de souffrir, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, toute la douleur qu'il avait enclenchée derrière lui... à __cause__ de lui.

Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit, sa tête rejetée sur l'oreiller. Ses mains cherchèrent un drap, un barreau de la tête de lit, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi, par Merlin, qui lui permettrait de rester, de ressentir, d'être. L'une d'elle fut capturée par celle, libre, de Flint. Leurs doigts se cramponnèrent mutuellement. Harry les retint de toutes ses forces : il avait enfin trouvé son point d'ancrage.

Harry gémit en se mordant les lèvres. Il ne protesta pas, ne dit rien, se contenta de respirer bruyamment quand Marcus arrêta son tourment pour le remplacer par un autre. Là encore, Harry ne retint pas un petit cri fait de douleur et de surprise. Marcus eut un temps d'arrêt, le laissant souffler, lui donnant, sans que Harry ne le réalise, l'occasion d'arrêter.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas arrêter. Il en voulait encore, il ne voulait pas que ça cesse, pas maintenant, pas avant... avant quoi ?

Harry haleta alors que Flint poursuivait sa course en lui.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il était vraiment en train de perdre sa virginité cette nuit, et avec Marcus ? Entre tous les hommes de cette terre, lui ? D'ailleurs, jamais Harry n'aurait pensé perdre sa virginité avec un homme.

Ses pensées éclatèrent alors que Marcus commença à bouger. C'était brûlant, écartelant, mais bon, si bon, si vivant ! Il était vivant, encore vivant cette nuit. Il voulait de cette tendresse, de cette douleur, de ce rythme lancinant.

Il ouvrit en grand ses yeux verts dans la pénombre de la pièce, regarda l'homme sur lui, qui le regardait également. Il y avait autre chose que de la haine dans son regard, autre chose que de la pitié ou du mépris. Autre chose que de la douleur, du chagrin et des reproches. Autre chose qu'une demande de pardon et un semblant de compréhension. Or Harry voulait, ça, il avait besoin de ça, de ce regard- _ _là__.

Sa vue était brouillée, déjà parce qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes, mais parce que ses prunelles étaient noyées. Il s'en fichait.

Il s'en fichait ?

Marcus était peut-être un de ses ennemis, un de ceux qui après l'affaire faite irait rejoindre son maître et ses sbires pour se vanter d'avoir dépucelé le Survivant.

Il tourna la tête. Les larmes roulèrent plus nombreuses sur ses joues pâles.

Tant pis.

« Tu es vivant, Harry, vivant, » murmura Marcus en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Harry s'arqua. C'était doux. Il tourna de nouveau son visage, replongea dans les perles grises qui le surplombaient. Et c'était encore là, dans ce regard, sur ce visage que Harry ne trouvait déjà plus aussi ingrat.

« Je veux pas mourir, » souffla-t-il. « Je veux pas mourir. »

Marcus s'allongea plus confortablement sur lui, sa main enserra plus fortement ses doigts, son autre main enserra quant à elle une autre partie du corps de Harry qui n'attendait que ça.

« Je suis là, Harry. Je suis là. Donne-toi, donne-toi à moi. Tu es vivant, tu vas pas mourir et je suis là. »

Et Harry s'abandonna.

 **… … …**

Marcus était allongé à ses côtés. Ils étaient encore nus, leurs bras se touchaient, tout comme leurs cuisses.

« C'était ta première fois, en fait. »

La voix grave de Marcus résonna étrangement dans la chambre.

« Bien joué, Sherlock, » murmura Harry.

« Ça par contre, c'est la deuxième fois. »

« Hein ? » fit Harry en se retournant vers son... amant ? Merde alors, il avait un amant !

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appelles Sherlock. C'est qui ? »

Harry étouffa un rire.

« Un truc moldu. Un détective, comme un Auror mais qui travaille à son compte. »

« Ah. »

Marcus se tourna également, étudia le jeune homme dans son lit.

« C'est débile. »

Harry sourit. Son sourire se fana doucement tandis qu'une nouvelle fois, il réalisait vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire dans ce lit, et avec qui.

Il avisa la main de Marcus qui se dirigeait vers lui, se posait avec douceur sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux. C'était si doux. Il avait craqué, comme un mioche, perdu les pédales, pété un plomb. Pas seulement tout à l'heure mais une grande partie de cette année. Sauf que là c'était différent. Dans les bras de Marcus, sous les coups de reins de Marcus, il s'était senti libre, lui-même, en sécurité. C'était ridicule.

« Je pensais pas que tu étais vierge. »

« J'ai pas encore seize ans. »

« Oui... je sais... même si je n'y ai pas franchement pensé sur le coup. Enfin, tu es quand même le Survivant et vu comme les filles se pressent autour de toi... »

Harry rouvrit ses yeux.

« Ouais. Ben faut croire que c'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne. »

Marcus eut un sourire en coin.

« Faut croire, oui. Pas que je m'en plaigne, note. »

« Marcus, » fit Harry après avoir avalé sa salive. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? L'amour avec toi ? »

Harry reçut un coup au cœur. L'amour ? Ils venaient de faire l'amour ?

« Tu as l'air surpris. Tu sais quand même que c'est ce qu'on a fait, hein ? »

Le rire de Marcus mourut dans sa gorge en voyait la mine défaite, perdue de son jeune amant. Il se glissa plus près de lui, le prit dans ses bras. Harry se laisser faire, heureux de cette étreinte.

« Sérieux, Harry, tu as compris, pas vrai ? Rassure-moi, tu savais ce qu'étaient les relations sexuelles, hein ? J'veux dire, okay tu as été élevé chez des Moldus, mais quand même, ils... »

« Ils me détestent, » bredouilla Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Les Moldus chez qui je vis, ils me détestent. La seule personne de ma famille qui m'aimait est morte. C'était mon parrain. Sirius Black. »

Marcus se tut tout en continuant de passer ses doigts dans les épis noirs.

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, comme toute l'école. »

Marcus prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains.

« Écoute, je sais qu'on est pas vraiment parti du bon pied, tous les deux. Les Gryffondor, je vais être clair, c'est pas mon truc. Je suis Serpentard et fier de l'être, fier d'être sorcier, fier d'être un sang-pur. Et toi, au départ, je pensais que tu étais qu'un jeune con arrogant. Disons, un jeune __beau__ con arrogant. »

« J'avais que treize ans la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. »

Marcus lui tapota le bout du nez.

« Non, c'était juste après Noël. Même s'il n'y a que moi qui t'ai vu. Harry, ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis plus celui qui s'était caché sous un drap pour te faire peur. Ce semestre passé ici, du moins en parti, m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. Et je veux que tu saches que jamais les Flint n'ont fait parti des adeptes de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Le visage de Harry se ferma.

« J'ai pas tout à fait compris ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure, mais oui, je sais qu'ils vont essayer de te tuer. C'était ce qu'il voulait, pas vrai, quand tu étais bébé, alors j'ai peut-être pas inventé le chaudron, mais je me doute bien qu'il va vouloir finir ce qu'il a commencé. »

Il baissa son visage, sa bouche trouva celle du plus jeune pour y déposer un baiser.

« Mais je sais aussi que tu vas pas te laisser faire. T'es un battant. »

Harry se recroquevilla contre lui. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais ici, entre les bras de Marcus, il se sentait à la fois démuni et rassuré. Comme s'il pouvait s'autoriser à se relâcher, à souffler, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec les autres, y compris Ron et Hermione.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, puis Harry se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, non ? Cela ne devait pas être l'avis de Marcus qui le fit se rallonger d'un bras.

« Dors avec moi. Mon année se termine, je vais partir dans deux jours. Je voudrais que tu passes la nuit avec moi, juste cette nuit. »

« D'accord, » chuchota Harry.

Il se rallongea confortablement, Marcus rejeta la couverture sur eux et il le reprit contre lui.

« Harry, j'aimerais bien que tous les deux, on se perdent pas de vue. Tu vois ? »

« Je sais pas, Marcus, » répondit le Gryffondor en bâillant. « Pourquoi pas. »

 **… … …**

La vie de Harry continua sans que cette nuit avec Marcus ne la perturbe. Vue de l'extérieure, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne devina. Harry lui-même aurait pu occulter ce moment d'égarement, faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il y avait sérieusement songé le lendemain matin en retournant dans son dortoir. Mais il n'avait pas pu, il ne voulait pas oublier cette nuit. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il aurait fait l'amour cette nuit-là – enfin, eu des relations sexuelles, on ne pouvait pas parler __d'amour__ , n'est-ce pas ? – ni même cette année-là d'ailleurs.

Il aurait encore moins pensé qu'il l'aurait fait avec un garçon. À dire vrai, il n'avait jamais songé à l'homosexualité, jamais vraiment réalisé que cela existait. Bien sûr, il le __savait__ , mais n'avait jamais touché du doigt cette réalité-là.

Après tout, les Dursley n'étaient pas connus pour être des personnes ouvertes d'esprit et Harry n'avait jamais vu de couple gay dans le monde sorcier.

Quant à lui, il s'était senti attiré par Cho, même si cela c'était soldé par un fiasco.

Alors que l'été passait, Harry ne put trop y réfléchir, à part le soir dans son lit. Est-ce qu'il était gay sans le savoir ? Est-ce qu'il aimait les deux sexes ? D'un autre côté, Marcus était sa seule et unique expérience, et elle n'avait pas été programmée, alors cela ne voulait sans doute rien dire.

Ce qui perturbait néanmoins le jeune Survivant fut que depuis cette expérience à la fois douloureuse et exquise, il n'arrivait plus à trouver l'auto-satisfaction qu'en pensant au grand brun. Ceci était fortement déroutant. D'autant que Marcus n'était même pas beau !

À chaque fois qu'il pensait à cela, Harry avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Alors non seulement il était gay, mais en plus superficiel ? Son monde partait décidément en sucette.

Il se trouva du plus haut ridicule quand un hibou aux yeux mordorés et aux plumes grises lui apporta la première lettre de Marcus. À ce moment-là, il l'ignorait et se demandait bien ce que ce hibou lui voulait. Mais quand il lut les premières lignes de l'écriture brouillonne, son cœur s'emballa comme celui d'une midinette.

Au fur et à mesure de leur échange de courrier, Harry cessa de se poser des questions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Marcus, même si plus le temps passait et plus dans ses souvenirs l'homme avait du charme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait avec lui ni même s'ils étaient encore... quoi, des amants ? Non, puisqu'ils ne se voyaient plus. Des petits amis éloignés géographiquement ? Le simple intitulé lui flanquait la migraine.

Harry mit donc ses questions de côté, se contentant des moments que lui offraient Marcus et son courrier. C'étaient des interludes, des fenêtres ouvertes qui lui permettaient de respirer, de s'aérer. Ils parlaient de tout, de rien et en tout cas, surtout pas de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Comme si cela ne les concernait pas ou n'existait pas.

Après tout, malgré le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné, sa douceur, sa tendresse si surprenante, Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Flint. Il ne voulait donc pas le mêler à quoi que ce soit ni lui révéler la moindre information compromettante. Il ne voulait pas d'un deuxième ministère. Alors Harry se taisait, parlant de tout et de rien à Marcus, surtout du superficiel. Et si tout ce qu'il lui disait tombait dans de mauvaises mains ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques.

La sixième année de Harry se passa donc comme elle l'aurait dû si cette nuit n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Harry surveillait Malfoy tout en se faisant traiter de parano, il trouva le livre du prince de sang-mêlé, il visionna les souvenirs de Dumbledore, fut convié aux soirées du Club de Slug, passa Noël et le jour de l'an.

La seule chose que le garçon sentit qui changeait, fut son rapport avec Ginny. Comme si sa vie auparavant toute tracée bifurquait soudainement en raison de cet événement que tout le monde ignorait. En sentant l'odeur qui s'échappait du chaudron de l'Armotentia, il n'avait pas vraiment compris. C'était l'odeur de Ginny mais sans être vraiment elle, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, un petit truc épicé qui en était absent. Néanmoins, c'était sans doute celle qui lui ressemblait le plus. Sans oublier que de la voir embrasser Dean lui avait aussi mis un sacré coup dans l'estomac... tout comme Ron, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il avait vraiment cru qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il l'avait même embrassée devant toute la salle commune. Le fait qu'enfin, il puisse accéder à du plaisir solitaire en pensant à autre chose qu'au sexe de Marcus voyageant entre ses reins l'avait aussi conforté dans l'idée.

Sauf que...

Sauf que la lettre de Marcus, quinze jours après, lui avait donné un sentiment amer. Marcus savait pour Ginny et lui. Marcus n'était pas heureux de cette nouvelle, cela était clairement inscrit dans les mots, le ton de son courrier. Et Harry en avait été attristé. Bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait normalement dû ressentir. Il avait senti la culpabilité pointer le bout de son nez. Le sentiment d'avoir trahi l'avait envahi. Il s'était justifié auprès de Marcus, tout en continuant ses baisers avec Ginny. Mais ces derniers étaient devenus de plus en plus mouillés.

Dumbledore était mort.

Et Harry avait rompu. Il avait été clair avec Ginny, ainsi qu'avec Ron. Ce n'était pas __que__ pour la protéger. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était beau, oui, c'était de l'amour, oui, mais au final, un amour plus fraternel qu'autre chose.

Il leur avait caché que depuis quelques semaines, ses fantasmes nocturnes avaient de nouveau changés. Tout comme il n'avoua à personne le fait qu'il envoya un courrier un peu enflammé à un certain Marcus Flint une fois la rupture annoncée.

L'année suivante, Harry n'eut aucune nouvelle de Marcus et ne chercha ni à en avoir, ni à en donner. Le temps était à la guerre et à la survie, rien d'autre ne comptait. Sauf parfois, dans le fond de son sac de couchage, quand la tension et le désir était trop fort, quand Harry avait besoin de s'évader. Comme lors de cette unique nuit d'amour qu'il avait connue jusqu'à ce jour.

Ses yeux et ses oreilles avides de nouvelles enregistraient pourtant une chose. Le nom de Flint était absent, dans un camp comme dans l'autre. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Enfin, le jour de la grande bataille arriva, celui des larmes, du sang et de la victoire.

Et puis Harry rentra chez lui avec pour seule compagnie celle de son elfe de maison.

 **… … …**

Un mois, cela faisait un mois qu'il végétait chez lui, un mois qu'il traînait ses guêtres et sa baguette sans savoir quoi en faire. Il ne s'ennuyait pas, pas vraiment, il était même plutôt du genre occupé toute la journée, à courir à droite et à gauche pour le nouveau ministère.

Pour autant, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et surtout pourquoi. Et dès qu'il rentrait chez lui, anciennement chez Sirius, il sentait tout son désœuvrement s'abattre sur ses épaules.

Il avait tué un homme, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait le soir, seul dans son lit.

Ils avaient enterré leurs morts, soigné leurs blessés. Harry était retourné chez les Weasley, mais le Terrier était dans un tel état de tristesse qu'il avait cru étouffer. Quant à Ginny, il avait dû la repousser encore une fois. Et encore une fois, Ron avait soutenu sa sœur, du moins un temps. Quand Harry avait hurlé qu'il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix, cela avait calmé les ardeurs de tout le monde. Harry était rentré et s'était saoulé, prenant ainsi la première cuite de sa vie.

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, ne faisait pas exception à sa mélancolie. Il végétait, vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement lâche, des chaussettes trouées aux pieds et un t-shirt délavé. La maison avait meilleur aspect que lorsqu'il était revenu pour la première fois. Kreattur et lui avaient nettoyé, aidé dans leur tâche par Winky qui n'avait pas voulu rester à Poudlard. La demeure Black était propre, mais guère accueillante de l'avis de Harry. Il lui faudrait repeindre ou changer les tapisseries, revoir le mobilier et la décoration. Mais à peine pensait-il à cela qu'il en était épuisé à l'avance. La seule pièce qu'il avait un peu plus investie était la chambre de Sirius.

Avachi dans un fauteuil vieillot et guère confortable, Harry gambergeait. Il fut tiré de ses sinistres pensées par un coup frappé à sa porte d'entrée. Maugréant, il se leva en traînant des pieds. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte, la main sur la poignée qu'il se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Pas qu'il ne s'était pas déjà posé la question avant, remplaçant simplement le ''qui'' par ''enquiquineur'', mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir, il hésita, méfiant. Toutes les personnes qui lui étaient intimes prenaient la cheminée, pas la porte.

D'autres sorciers savaient qu'il habitait ici, mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux et il n'attendait personne. Il n'était pas sûr que les anciens sortilèges du temps de l'Ordre du Phénix fonctionnaient encore, d'autant plus sachant que les Mangemorts avaient pu pénétrer dans la maison. Il se sermonna violemment. Certes, il y avait bien encore un sortilège repousse-Moldu mais ne savait pas quels autres sorts avait pu poser Kreattur quand ils étaient revenus au Square Grimmaurd.

La voix de Fol Œil résonna dans sa tête. Il dégaina sa baguette, jeta un sort de protection sur sa porte et son hall d'entrée, puis prudemment, il entrebâilla. Une haute silhouette se tenait devant lui, à l'évidence non belliqueuse avec ses deux mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Marcus ? » s'écria Harry.

Le grand brun eut un petit sourire moqueur.

« Surpris, Potter ? »

Harry hocha la tête, la bouche ouverte. Il hésitait furieusement entre sauter dans les bras de Marcus en poussant un cri de joie ou simplement l'inviter à rentrer, telle une vielle connaissance. Est-ce qu'un ancien amant que l'on a pas vu depuis deux ans, sans nouvelle depuis un, est considéré comme une vieille connaissance ? Tout à ses tribulations mentales, Harry ne vit pas les secondes s'écouler, ni le sourcil de Marcus se hausser de façon comique.

« Hum, tu comptes me faire rentrer un jour ou tu préfères qu'on aille se balader en ville ? Quoique, vu tes fringues, je préfère la première solution. »

Cela réveilla enfin Harry de sa léthargie.

« Non, enfin je veux dire, oui, rentre bien sûr ! Je suis vraiment content de te revoir, tu sais, » ajouta-t-il, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Il devança Marcus et marcha jusqu'au salon où il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Et, euh, tu veux... boire un verre ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant atrocement gauche.

« Oui, si tu as du pur-feu, je veux bien. »

Harry se dépêcha de chercher verres et bouteille, se maudissant une fois fait de ne pas avoir demandé à Kreattur ou Winky avant. Il servit deux verres, ses yeux ne cessant d'aller et venir sur Marcus.

Il était devenu un homme, un véritable homme. Il avait ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, raides sur le dessus de sa tête. Ses dents étaient toujours un peu trop longues, légèrement de travers, mais Harry trouvait que finalement, ça lui allait plutôt bien. Les yeux gris foncé étaient posés sur lui. Marcus n'était toujours pas un canon de beauté, pourtant, Harry lui trouvait du charme et surtout, il ressentit une vague de chaleur envahir son ventre. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... eh bien, depuis Ginny, et encore.

Ils levèrent leur verre, pour trinquer.

« À la fin de la guerre et à ta victoire, » déclara Marcus.

Le visage crispé de Harry lui fit baisser son verre.

« Pardon, c'était assez maladroit. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux drus. « D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas connu pour ma finesse, pas vrai ? »

Flint tenta de sourire, espérant détendre un peu l'autre garçon. Ce dernier finit par sourire également, à son plus grand soulagement.

« Tu, hem, tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Je veux dire, l'année dernière, enfin, celle qui vient de passer. Ça fait deux ans qu'on s'est pas vu, mais bon, pendant ma sixième année on discutait, enfin, on s'écrivait, mais là, je pouvais pas et... ça fait du bien de te revoir, » bafouilla Harry, les yeux sur son verre.

« Toi aussi. »

Le Survivant releva la tête. Marcus posa son verre sur la table basse et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. J'ai eu peur pour toi. »

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

« Ben tu vois, t'avais raison en fait. Je me suis pas laissé faire. »

Son sourire se fana. Ils ne disaient plus rien, chacun regardant l'autre. Harry sentit, tout comme la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Marcus, toutes ses barrières s'effondrer les unes après les autres. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il combattait, qu'il se retenait. Et là, ce soir, face à cet homme qui l'avait déjà vu par deux fois dans un instant de faiblesse, il se sentit craquer. Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se reprendre, en vain.

« Mais j'ai eu peur, tu sais. Vraiment peur. Et j'ai vu des choses que j'aimerais n'avoir jamais vu. Et... et je suis mort, Marcus, j'ai dû mourir. »

Il craqua véritablement, se mit à trembler et cacha son visage entre ses mains, la respiration saccadée. Il entendit Marcus se lever. Flint lui ôta son verre et le prit dans ses bras.

« Eh merde, à chaque fois que je te vois, faut que je perde les pédales, tu vas me prendre pour un nul ou un lâche ou un pleurnichard et... »

« Harry, tais-toi, » le coupa Marcus en le serrant plus fortement. « Je m'en fous que tu craques ou que tu pleures, d'accord ? Je suis pas un Gryffondor, tu te souviens ? Alors tu sais, la force, le courage et la vaillance, moi, c'est pas trop ce que je regarde en premier chez un mec. »

« Ah ? » murmura Harry. « Et c'est quoi que tu regardes chez un mec ? »

« Je sais plus, ça fait deux ans que je les regarde plus, » fit Marcus en haussant les épaules. « Attends que je réfléchisse... ce que je veux voir chez un mec, c'est... » Il leva le visage de Harry. « Je dirais, des cheveux atrocement en pétard, noirs de préférence, des yeux verts, une grande bouche et … ah, oui, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. »

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

« T'es con. »

« Oui, je sais, c'est ce que Dubois n'arrêtait pas de me répéter. »

Harry rit un peu plus fort. Il se sentait bien là, juste entre ces bras. Comme la dernière fois. Non, encore mieux que la dernière fois, parce que du temps était passé, parce que des courriers avaient été échangés, parce que cette fois, il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre.

Il avança ses lèvres, les posa sur celles de Marcus. Immédiatement, les bras de Marcus furent sur ses reins, sa langue dans sa bouche, en conquérante. Il n'y eut pas le temps à de la douceur, ce fut tout de suite fougueux, possessif, passionné. Rapidement, leurs mains se mirent en action sur le corps de l'autre, Harry s'étonnant de reconnaître celui de Marcus, d'en avoir tellement envie.

« Harry... Tu m'as manqué, » gémit l'autre homme en lui dévorant le cou.

« Moi aussi... » souffla Harry.

Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il les transplana dans sa chambre, où ils perdirent l'équilibre et se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, enchevêtrés, sur le matelas du lit de Harry. Marcus ouvrit des yeux surpris, puis explosa de rire.

Harry le suivit, autant parce qu'il était étonné de ce qu'il avait fait que par le rire de Marcus. Il s'installa plus confortablement et attira le grand corps de Flint sur lui. Il l'embrassa sauvagement une nouvelle fois.

« J'aime quand tu ris. Je te voyais pas comme ça, avant. »

« Avant, tu veux dire quand j'étais un jeune con qui adorait emmerder l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? »

« Oui, entre autre, » admit Harry dans un sourire.

Marcus le surplombait, le découvrant tout d'abord de ses yeux. Harry se sentit devenir brûlant sous ce regard qui l'était tout autant. Flint s'assit sur les hanches du Survivant, passa ses mains sous le t-shirt élimé pour le lui retirer. Puis ses mains partirent à la découverte du torse dévêtu.

« C'est long, deux ans, » murmura-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi tu attends encore ? » répondit dans un souffle extatique le jeune homme brun.

Retrouver le corps de Marcus était ce qui lui avait manqué pendant tous ces mois. Il avait voulu passer outre, outre ses envies et ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à des sentiments. Il n'avait pas ressenti ne serait-ce que la moitié du plaisir que lui donnaient ces baisers avec Ginny. La nuit d'ivresse et de sexe qu'il avait passée, après la bataille, dans les bras d'une Moldue inconnue non plus. Harry gémit, s'arqua. Non, se perdre dans le corps de cette fille n'était rien comparé à celui de Marcus dans le sien, à la fougue de ses coups de reins. Il voulait de ce plaisir-là, de ces bras autour de lui, de ces baisers sur son front et dans son cou.

Marcus possédait le corps de Harry comme si leur vie en dépendait, il voulait le faire gémir, crier, qu'il s'abandonne. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à atteindre le sommet de leur plaisir. Harry céda le premier, un cri rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes alors qu'il se déversait sur son ventre et entre ses doigts. Il mordit ensuite sa lèvre inférieure tandis que les va-et-vient impérieux de Marcus devenaient encore plus rapides, plus profonds et que son désir connaissait lui aussi son apogée. Puis l'homme s'effondra purement et simplement sur le plus jeune, ses dent plantées sur son épaule alors qu'il goûtait la jouissance.

Ils restèrent ainsi une petite minute, reprenant leur souffle. Marcus se retira ensuite avec délicatesse et s'allongea à côté de Harry.

Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, perdu dans les sensations de son corps et les tribulations de son esprit.

« On a pas mis de capote, » souffla-t-il soudain.

« Euh... c'est quoi, ça ? »

« Préservatif. »

« Et je répète, c'est quoi, ça ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers son, de nouveau, amant.

« Ben, un truc en plastique que tu mets sur ta, heu, ton engin, avant de, hum, de faire l'amour. »

Marcus haussa comiquement l'un de ses sourcils.

« Et c'est quoi l'intérêt ? »

« Eh bien, ne pas tomber enceinte pour les filles et ne pas attraper de maladies sexuellement transmissibles » expliqua Harry, mal à l'aise.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir ce genre de discussion après une partie de jambes en l'air. Mais Marcus ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir. Il fit une moue dubitative.

« Pour le fait d'être enceinte, vu ce qu'on vient de faire, aucun risque, et pour le reste, j'ai jeté un sort avant. Comme la première fois. Tu m'en avais pas parlé, à l'époque. »

Cette fois, Harry se sentit rosir.

« Euh, non, ben, j'ai pas osé, et puis, voilà, j'y ai surtout pas pensé sur le coup et puis ensuite, ch'uis allé chez le doc et... voilà quoi, je sais que je suis clean. »

Marcus hocha la tête. Il ne dit rien de plus mais passa un bras possessif sur Harry, le rapprochant de lui.

« Moi aussi, » dit-il enfin en lui embrassant le front.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, maladroit et pesant.

« Et, heu... maintenant on fait quoi ? » murmura Harry.

« J'en sais rien. Tu as envie de dormir ? Ou de manger ? Ou tu veux qu'on fasse une partie de quelque chose ? »

« Non, » fit Harry, un nœud dans le ventre. « Je voulais dire, on fait quoi, tous les deux. Tu vois ? On est quoi, au juste ? »

De nouveau le silence s'installa. Harry sentit que le nœud dans son ventre se couvrait d'épines. Il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Pourtant, c'était ridicule, Marcus et lui ne se devaient rien. Ils avaient certes couché deux fois ensemble, avaient échangé plusieurs courriers pendant un an, s'étaient retrouvés après deux ans de séparation. C'était rien. Rien du tout.

Alors pourquoi il avait ce sentiment d'avoir un truc coincé dans son cœur ?

« Quand tu as disparu, » chuchota Marcus. « J'ai eu la trouille. Pour toi. J'avais pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'avais peur qu'un jour... un jour on nous annonce que tu avais été capturé. Mais je gardais espoir. Tu étais une vrai teigne, alors les mecs comme toi, on peut pas les attraper ou les briser comme ça, pas vrai ? » Il sourit, son regard gris perdu au plafond.

Harry étudia son profil. Le nez était droit, un peu trop long sans doute. Mais... Mais il était plaisant. Marcus avait un beau profil, décida le jeune homme.

« J'étais content quand tu... tu as détruit Tu-Sais-Qui. J'ai attendu un peu avant de venir te voir, je savais pas où tu en étais. C'est long, un an sans nouvelles. Très long. »

Harry se saisit de la main qui reposait sur le matelas, à côté de la sienne. Il sut alors qu'un autre sentiment bataillait en lui. Une angoisse sourde. Marcus poursuivit, sans se douter des tourments de son amant.

« J'avoue que je sais pas ce que tu veux, toi. Quand t'étais gamin, je te voyais que comme un sale mioche bagarreur et orgueilleux. Un vrai Gryffondor. Même si je dois t'avouer que j'ai été plus d'une fois satisfait de te voir rabattre le caquet de ce petit crétin de Malfoy, ça lui faisait pas de mal. Et puis, quand je suis revenu pendant ta cinquième année... Je sais pas. Disons que j'ai eu un béguin pour toi. »

Marcus tourna son visage vers Harry.

« Mais je me fais pas d'illusion. Tu es un vrai héros, tout le monde t'admire. Déjà à Poudlard, les filles se crêpaient le chignon pour être avec toi, alors maintenant, ça va être l'émeute. Tu vas avoir l'embarras du choix. Alors pourquoi tu voudrais de moi ? Je suis un ancien Serpentard, un ancien adversaire de Quidditch et quand on a été ensemble à l'école, j'ai jamais été sympa avec toi. Alors, okay, j'ai changé, mais bon. Je sais qu'en dehors de mon corps, je suis pas spécialement attirant non plus. J'ai pas de fortune, pas de plan merveilleux pour l'avenir. Donc bon. Tout dépend de toi, Harry. »

Le jeune homme regardait le plus âgé. Il sentait que tout ce qui était enfermé en lui grossissait.

« Comment tu as su où j'habitais ? »

La question sembla surprendre Marcus.

« Par Septima, le professeur Vector. Je suis toujours restée en contact avec elle. »

« Est-ce... » Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Est-ce qu'elle sait... » il ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant de se désigner du doigt, Marcus et lui.

« Euh... pas dans les détails mais... Ouais, elle sait. »

Harry acquiesça en silence. Il avait revu le professeur Vector pendant la grande bataille, bien sûr, mais aussi après. Elle ne lui avait rien dit ni fait aucune allusion à Marcus. Savoir qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient eu des moments intimes, ou du moins qu'ils se fréquentaient, était plutôt étrange. Néanmoins, il continua de fixer son amant.

Non, c'était vrai, Marcus n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, strictement rien. Il était d'une banalité à mourir vu comme ça. Néanmoins, il était bien avec lui. Il l'avait rencontré dans un moment de faiblesse, ils avaient couché ensemble quand Harry avait craqué, et ils étaient toujours là, malgré les mois d'absence, allongés nus dans ce lit après avoir fait sauvagement l'amour.

« Marcus, Je suis bien avec toi, » avoua-t-il. « Cette année-là, en cinquième, j'étais vraiment pas au mieux de ma forme. Et avec toi... j'ai pu craquer. C'est bête à dire, mais ça m'a fait du bien. »

Il se rapprocha de l'autre homme, se calfeutra contre lui.

« C'est étrange, non, de se dire qu'on est bien avec quelqu'un parce qu'on sait qu'on peut craquer avec lui, qu'il sera là. »

Marcus lui caressa le dos avec langueur.

« Non, en fait non, c'est pas étrange. Et puis j'aime l'idée que tu craques. »

Il souleva le menton de Harry, embrassa doucement les lèvres rouges.

« Je veux que tu craques pour moi, surtout. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de Marcus. Il savait ce qui lui faisait mal dans son ventre et son cœur, cette angoisse qui le tiraillait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son amant, encore cette nuit. Il avait peur de lui faire confiance. D'abord, il avait mis ça sur le compte des rivalités entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, sur le retour de Voldemort et l'allégeance de Marcus, puis sur la guerre.

Mais non. Ce n'était pas ça, c'était à la fois plus simple et plus compliqué. C'était juste la crainte de se donner, de faire confiance à l'autre, de lui offrir ses sentiments, son cœur... et qu'il ne le brise. C'était la crainte d'aimer.

Alors qu'il l'admettait pour la toute première fois, Harry prit une grande inspiration, ses esprits plus clairs. Il avança à son tour sa bouche et posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Marcus.

« Je craque déjà pour toi. »

Marcus sourit, et, pour la première fois également, Harry le trouva beau. Vraiment beau.

« Dimanche, il y a une grande journée mondaine au Ministère, tu sais, rapport à certaines décorations, tout ça, tout ça... Tu viendras avec moi ? »

« Je suis pas invité, » répondit Marcus.

« Moi je le suis et on peut venir avec nos conjoints. Alors, je te repose la question, tu viendras avec moi ? »

Le sourire de Marcus s'élargit encore, presque d'une oreille à l'autre. Il bascula sur le corps de Harry, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, bien plus langoureusement cette fois.

« Oui, évidement oui. »

 ** **... ... ...****


	7. L'Espoir (fin alternative LVO)

**HISTOIRE 7**

* * *

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola**

 **NDA :** Oui, je sais, ça fait un an que je n'ai rien publié sur ce recueil. La vie fait que je ne peux plus écrire comme je le voudrais, c'est ainsi. J'ai d'autres projets, d'autres cadeaux en cours pour ce recueil, je les ferai, c'est promis.

Cette histoire est pour l'anniversaire de Nanola, encore une fois. Je l'avais écrite il y a déjà quelques mois, c'est pour cette raison que je peux vous la livrer aujourd'hui. Bonne anniversaire ma Bichette.

Nanola voulait une fin alternative à _La Voie de l'Oméga_. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est tombée sous le « charme » de Daniel. Eh oui, parfois mes bêtas tombent amoureuses de mes personnages tortionnaires ou psychopathes.

Alors, faites-moi plaisir si vous lisez ce OS : oubliez la dernière Présentation dans LVO, oubliez le garçon brun aux yeux verts, il n'a jamais existé et Draco n'est jamais allé à la ville de Chourave ce jour-là. La suite, par contre vous la connaissez (ou pas) : son village s'est fait attaquer par une meute de Loups-garous sauvages qui lui a fait vivre l'enfer.

 **Je profite de cette publication pour vous rappeler, le plus cordialement possible, que mon univers, mes écrits, mes personnages, bref tout ce que je vous livre gratuitement sur ce site depuis des années ne sont pas là pour que vous piochez dedans et les recopiez. Vous voulez écrire ? Servez-vous de votre propre imagination.**

* * *

 **L'Espoir**

 **.**

 _Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir –_ Simone de Beauvoir

* * *

 _Fenrir revint peu de temps après la discussion des dominants, énervé et excité tout à la fois. Il était persuadé que Ralph et Megan avaient séjourné dans l'une des tavernes. Sa décision fut rapidement prise : cette nuit, la meute attaquerait le village, tuerait le maximum de villageois et en prendrait d'autres pour les faire parler. Greyback avait même l'infime espoir que les fuyards soient encore cachés ici !_

 _Quand Daniel ligota Draco à un vieil arbre par un poignet, le garçon grelottait et tremblait de tous ses membres._

 _« Daniel, me laissez pas tout seul, je veux pas être tout seul ! » supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux._

 _« Non, tu resteras là. Fenrir a raison. Nous devons tous participer, le village est imposant, les villageois nombreux. »_

 _« Vic' a dit que c'était dangereux, que vous pouvez mourir, » pleura désormais le garçon._

 _Draco se moquait bien que les mâles meurent ! En fait, ils pouvaient bien tous mourir, au contraire ! Non, ce qui le terrifiait, c'était que certains mâles meurent pendant que d'autres survivaient. Si Daniel mourrait, si Brutus survivait... Sans compter qu'il détestait être seul. Il était déjà seul, au sein de la meute mais là, ce serait pire. Les dominants allaient l'abandonner, le laisser à la merci de tous les dangers. Il était faible, petit, sans défense, du moins autant que pouvait l'être un Werwulf. Mais il était moins qu'un Werwulf, il n'était qu'un Oméga sous-alimenté et brisé._

 _Le bracelet d'argent que lui passa Daniel au poignet finit de le terroriser. Il savait ce que c'était puisque qu'il l'avait déjà porté. C'était un artefact qui empêchait le Loup-garou de se transformer. En dehors bien sûr des nuits de pleine-lune où la malédiction de l'Air et de la lune ne pouvait être rompue._

 _« Non, Daniel, pas ça ! Comment je ferai si je dois me défendre ? Si je dois vous appeler ? » gémit-il en levant des yeux humides vers le Bêta._

 _Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et le prit par les épaules._

 _« Écoute-moi bien, Draco. Je t'interdis d'appeler, tu entends ? Ne fais pas le moindre bruit, reste ici, sous ta couverture et ne bouge pas. Je reviendrai te chercher, moi ou l'un de mes hommes. Cette nuit, ou nous serons libre ou nous mourrons, » chuchota fermement Daniel._

 _Draco écarquilla ses yeux. Ainsi la rébellion se ferait bien cette nuit. Les hommes allaient profiter de la lutte pour tenter de détruire la meute afin d'en construire une autre._

 _« Et si tu ne reviens pas ? » souffla Draco, terrorisé par l'idée._

 _« Epsilon prendra ma place, ou Neuri ou Archus. Tu resteras avec eux, ils veilleront sur toi. »_

 _« Mais... »_

 _« Et si aucun de nous ne revient... »_

 _Daniel fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit quatre baies noires._

 _« Tu pourras toujours prendre ça. »_

 _Le garçon tendit la main mais le Lycanthrope sourit en enlevant la sienne._

 _« Oh, non, certainement pas. Il est hors de question que je découvre ton cadavre quand je reviendrai. Elles seront dans mon sac, tu les prendras quand un mâle viendra te délivrer. »_

 _« Mais si personne ne vient ! » couina Draco, les poings serrés._

 _« Alors tu mourras attaché à cet arbre. Cela ne fait aucune différence. »_

 _Là-dessus, l'homme se redressa, tapota la tête aux cheveux emmêlés, le prit brièvement contre lui et retourna vers les autres Werwulfs qui se transformaient déjà._

 _« Non... » murmura Draco, éberlué._

 _Alors qu'il regardait les loups partir dans la nuit, le garçon se mit à pleurer, désespéré._

 _« Non, t'avais pas le droit de faire ça... Je voudrais... Je voudrais... »_

 _Il se cacha sous sa couverture, le corps secoué de sanglots._

 _Daniel et les autres mâles l'avaient abandonné à son triste sort._

 **… … …**

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement pour le jeune Lycanthrope. Il était toujours assis, le corps enroulé dans sa couverture. La nuit était d'un noir d'encre, le silence seulement perturbé par le bruit des animaux nocturnes lorsque soudain des hurlements de loups en colère firent vibrer la forêt tout entière. Des cris humains s'en mêlèrent, des éclairs de lumière.

Draco se terra le plus possible contre l'arbre, terrifié. Il ne savait pas où était situé le village de Pré-au-Lard mais cela lui semblait bien trop près. La bataille, car ce ne pouvait être que cela, dura elle aussi plusieurs minutes, puis le silence revint.

La peur de Draco monta encore d'un cran. Que signifiait ce silence ? Ceux de sa meute avaient-il été tués par les villageois ? Où s'étaient-ils tous entre-tués ? Des bruits légers de pattes qui courraient parvinrent à ses oreilles. Le garçon se retint avec peine de se faire pipi dessus de terreur pure. La réponse à sa question arrivait, sur quatre pattes et au pas de course.

Un loup gris surgit le premier, faisant hurler Draco malgré lui. Deux autres lycanthropes au pelage sombre furent rapidement à ses côtés et accoururent vers le garçon hurlant, de nouveau caché sous sa couverture.

« Oméga, calme-toi ! » fit un homme en l'attrapent par les épaules.

En vain, l'Oméga était en pleine crise de panique.

« Draco ! Calme-toi, bon sang, c'est moi, Daniel ! »

Ce nom prononcé dans la nuit sembla faire revenir Draco à la réalité. Il abaissa sa couverture, son regard clair tombant directement dans ceux de nuit du Bêta.

« Daniel ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Oui, c'est moi. Nous sommes revenus, nous sommes libres, » déclara alors le dominant.

Draco ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par là, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était que le mâle était revenu, qu'il n'était plus seul. Se haïssant un peu pour cela, il lui sauta au cou, enroula ses bras autour du torse de l'homme et fondit en larmes de soulagement. Le garçon laissait sa nature lupine s'exprimer. Il était si fatigué de lutter tout le temps contre ses émotions, il avait trop besoin du réconfort de celui qui se comportait comme un compagnon avec lui, celui qui tentait de le féconder à la place de l'Alpha.

Ce fut avec un réel bonheur qu'il sentit que Daniel lui rendait son étreinte. Mieux, il le berçait contre lui. Puis il sentit que ses liens étaient enlevés, que le bracelet lui était retiré. Daniel le prit dans ses bras, le porta avant de s'effondrer au sol avec sa charge toujours maintenue contre lui.

« Comment te sens-tu, mon frère ? » demanda Archus en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Ça va aller. Qui est de retour ? »

« Nous tous, » fit alors la voix caverneuse de Heimdall.

« Dereck ? » voulu savoir Epsilon.

« Il a suivi David. Il est mort avec lui, » l'informa Neuri.

Draco consentit à lever le nez en entendant lui aussi ces informations. Il avisa alors vraiment pour la première fois les dominants qui étaient présents et étouffa un cri de surprise en remarquant leur état.

Ils étaient couverts de terre, de sang, de plaies et blessures diverses. Vircolac était allongé au sol, gémissant. Quant à Daniel, il avait le visage tuméfié au possible. Draco déglutit, ses yeux gris parcourant une nouvelle fois la clairière alors qu'Epsilon, baguette à la main, s'agenouillait devant Vircolac. Archus, lui, rallumait les braises afin que les flammes s'élèvent de leur ancien foyer.

« Où est l'Alpha ? » souffla Draco.

« Il n'y a plus d'Alpha, » déclara Daniel. « Je l'ai tué. »

Draco se recula prudemment. Il avait donc bien compris, la révolte de la meute avait eu lieu cette nuit et les loups de Daniel avaient gagné. Ils étaient tous là, contrairement aux trois Lycanthropes fidèles à Fenrir.

« Que faisons-nous, Daniel ? » l'interrogea Neuri.

« Tout dépend de l'état de Vircolac. Je préférerais que nous nous éloignons de ce lieu. Vic' avait raison, l'endroit n'est pas sûr, je le sens dans l'air. Je crains que les Mages ici ne nous trouvent. »

« Tu penses qu'ils savaient que nous venions ? »

« Je ne suis sûr de rien, Heimdall, mais Fenrir était trop obnubilé par Ralph et sa louve. Si c'est vrai qu'ils étaient là il y a peu de temps, ils auraient pu les prévenir de notre arrivé. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici. »

« Il faut partir, » renchérit Archus. « Mon instinct me le dicte. Epsilon ? »

« Je lance un dernier sort et Vircolac pourra venir, pas vrai ? »

« J'ai mal, putain de merde, » gémit le dominant blond.

« Il faudra pourtant y aller. Faites les sacs, prenez tout ce que vous pourrez. Epsilon, Vircolac, vos dons en magie vont nous être utiles. Draco, tu devras sans doute porter un sac, toi aussi, » ordonna Daniel en se redressant.

L'Oméga le regarda, éberlué. Daniel était leur nouveau Alpha, il le sentait, mais personne ne disait quoi que ce soit en ce sens. Pourquoi ? Quant au fait que l'homme ne cessait de le nommer par son prénom, il en restait coi.

« Allez, lève-toi, » fit Archus en le redressant. « Tu nous mettras les plus grosses charges et toi, tu ne prendras que tes affaires. »

« Fenrir est vraiment mort ? »

Sa question jeta un froid certain.

« Oui. Je l'ai combattu et je lui ai arraché la gorge, » déclara une nouvelle fois Daniel. « Maintenant, obéis. »

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut étrangement brumeux pour Draco. L'urgence était palpable, les Lycanthropes ne voulaient pas rester ici. Les sacs furent donc rapidement faits, les loups harnachés. Draco fut le dernier à se transformer, un sac léger et lâche passé sur ses épaules afin de ne pas le gêner durant la transformation. Dès que le loup blanc se tint sur ses quatre pattes, la meute s'enfuit en courant.

Ils coururent une grande partie de la nuit, Draco entouré par les mâles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient ainsi tous autour de lui et de Vircolac, qui peinait à ses côtés. Pourtant, cette place le rassurait. Gueule ouverte et langue pendante, Draco réfléchissait.

Greyback n'était plus. Il était mort à l'image de sa vie, dans la violence et le sang. Brutus et David étaient morts aussi. Les trois derniers mâles les plus cruels avaient été tués par les autres. Dereck avait quant à lui mal choisi son camp. L'Oméga ne le pleurait pas, ni lui ni les autres, bien au contraire.

Alors qu'il galopait, Draco se sentit soudain libéré d'un poids. Il ne serait plus martyrisé, du moins, il l'espérait. Petit-Homme avait toujours peur mais lui se raccrochait aux souvenirs de ces dernières semaines. Aucun des hommes actuellement avec lui ne l'avaient touché ou battu depuis sa fausse-couche, depuis même la fuite de Megan et Ralph pour certains. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait, quelle serait désormais sa vie, mais Fenrir ne le prendrait plus jamais. Rien que cela, c'était une liberté.

Alors que l'aube se levait, Daniel cessa sa course. Ils étaient toujours dans la forêt mais avaient parcouru de nombreux kilomètres en direction du sud et de l'est. Vircolac s'écroula, purement et simplement. Epsilon se transforma rapidement et vint à côté de lui. Draco fit de même, s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le jeune homme blond saignait, sur le dos et le ventre. L'un de ses bras était bleu. Il gémissait et grelottait.

« Oméga, va me chercher des bandes. Il faut faire un feu aussi et bouillir de l'eau. Ensuite, apporte-moi le sac de soins. »

« Oui, » répondit Draco par automatisme.

Il fouilla dans les sacs, ramenant le nécessaire à Epsilon pendant que les autres s'occupaient du foyer et de chercher un point d'eau. Il aida ensuite Epsilon à laver et soigner son ancien bourreau, devenu victime à son tour. Tous les autres mâles se soignèrent tour à tour. Draco courrait de l'un à l'autre, pour les aider eux aussi. Il ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il faisait, trop fatigué pour concentrer ses idées. Il se laissait porter uniquement par son instinct qui lui dictait de secourir les membres de sa meute.

Enfin, tous se regroupèrent près des flammes. Draco, lui, se plaça un peu plus loin, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Est-ce qu'ils étaient une nouvelle meute ? Partiraient-ils chacun de leur côté ? Et lui, qu'allait-il devenir ?

Inconsciemment, une vague d'angoisse l'étreignit. Il ne voulait pas être seul et dans le même temps, il avait peur de rester avec ces hommes. De toute façon, pensa-t-il avec lassitude, il y avait peu à douter qu'il n'aurait pas le choix de son futur. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux cagneux en frissonnant, le soleil faiblard ne parvenant pas à traverser les lourds nuages sombres et les branches déplumées des arbres. Il était épuisé, avait à la fois envie de pleurer pour il ne savait quelle raison exactement et de dormir. Pourtant, une présence qui venait vers lui lui fit redresser la tête. Son envie de pleurer se fit plus forte, bien qu'il retienne ses larmes. Sans doute que certaines de ses questions allaient avoir une réponse. Daniel se tenait devant lui.

Sans un mot, le grand homme se pencha, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena avec les autres Lycanthropes, autour du feu. Daniel s'allongea au centre de la petite meute, sur une peau de bête. Draco se mit à trembler plus fort. Tous les hommes étaient nus, ou presque. Est-ce que Daniel allait reprendre le rituel de Fenrir et exiger qu'il s'accouple avec lui ? Draco était fatigué, si fatigué, il ne voulait pas faire ça, ne plus vivre ainsi, Oméga accouplé de force sans réel compagnon. Ses larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues creuses, en silence. Bien que Daniel soit celui qui lui causait sa peur et sa peine, Draco enfouit son nez dans son cou, cherchant une étreinte, un câlin qui ne soit pas d'ordre sexuel. Il voulait juste de la tendresse, de l'attention et du réconfort. Il n'y croyait cependant pas.

Aussi, l'adolescent mit un certain temps à réaliser que l'homme ne faisait rien d'autre que le maintenir contre lui, qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et le dos. Peu à peu ses larmes se tarirent alors qu'il comprenait que Daniel faisait ce qu'il espérait. Draco se serra un peu plus contre lui, timidement.

« Tu as été un brave Oméga, Draco. C'est bien, » murmura Daniel.

Le garçon leva son visage, étonné.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as pris soin de ma meute. De notre meute. »

Draco replaça son nez contre le torse chaud.

« Tu es notre Alpha, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le serai très bientôt de façon formelle. Maintenant, dors, nous devons dormir. »

Il ne fallut guère de temps pour qu'effectivement, toute la meute s'endorme. Ils se réveillèrent dans l'après-midi, mangèrent et reprirent leur course. Draco ne savait pas où les entraînait Daniel ou si les autres dominants le savaient aussi. Néanmoins, chacun suivait leur nouveau chef sans rechigner, malgré leurs blessures. Ils traversèrent des forêts et des collines, toujours en direction de l'Est et du Sud. Ce ne fut plus les Grandes Rocheuses que Draco aperçut un jour, au loin, mais d'autres montagnes, inconnues. Là-bas, lui expliqua Neuri un soir, derrière elles, se tenaient les limites de l'Empire, la Terre de Feu où vivaient les dragons et les dragonniers. Et plus au Sud, les Terres Arides, inconnues et dangereuses.

Si les Lycanthropes adultes se remirent vite de leur combat, ce ne fut pas le cas de Draco, bien que lui-même avait été épargné. Il était de plus en plus faible et fatigué. Il essayait bien de manger mais n'aurait voulu que dormir. Il était aussi déstabilisé, désemparé. Daniel était vraisemblablement leur Alpha, mais cette nouvelle meute manquait de quelque chose. Heureusement, Compagnon-Loup avait cessé de considérer Fenrir comme son compagnon, il ne souffrait donc pas de ce manque. En revanche, bien que Daniel dorme avec lui chaque nuit, Draco était perdu quant à sa place auprès de l'homme. Il ne se plaignait sûrement pas de ne plus s'accoupler avec lui, ni avec personne, mais ne savait plus ce qu'il était et quel était son rôle. Il aidait les dominants à se soigner, à laver leurs plaies, il les écoutait parler et se plaindre, cela, semble-t-il, suffisait à les contenter et à leur faire dire qu'il était un brave Oméga. Peut-être, il ne savait pas.

Enfin, après plus de quinze jours de courses et alors que l'hiver les poursuivait à grand renfort de pluie glaciale et de neige à moitié fondue, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste clairière, au pied d'une colline et d'une rivière. Draco fut pour le moins étonné de découvrir qu'une maison, ou tout du moins une cabane, était dressée. Une vraie cabane, faite de bois, de planches et de pierres. Avec une cheminé et des fenêtres. Alors que les Lycanthropes se transformaient en homme, le garçon ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Notre refuge pour l'hiver, » répondit simplement Epsilon.

Les mâles l'ignorèrent pour s'affairer dans la cabane et chercher du bois sec pour le foyer. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, une fois encore. Il avisa alors un simple abris, qui ressemblait beaucoup à ce que ses sœurs louves et lui faisaient à l'époque. Il était plus vaste et servait aussi de bûcher mais il lui sembla fort accueillant. Il s'éloigna donc en silence des autres mâles et se glissa dedans, s'enroula dans sa vieille couverture élimée et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il sentit des bras qui le portaient. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, trop épuisé pour le faire. D'autant qu'il savait pertinemment qui le portait de la sorte. Daniel l'allongea ensuite dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un nid douillet fait de nattes, de couvertures et de fourrures douces. Il faisait chaud, sec. Draco poussa un bref soupir de contentement alors qu'il se pelotonnait dans ce refuge réconfortant. Il était à l'abri dans la maison, les dominants voulaient bien de lui ici, dans leur chaumière. Il n'en conçut pour la première fois aucune crainte, juste un profond soulagement. D'autant que l'odeur d'une soupe qui cuisait éveillait délicieusement ses papilles.

« Il est vraiment dans un sale état, » maugréa Archus, au loin.

« Il pourra se reposer, désormais. Mais il ne fallait pas attendre plus avant la révolte, tu as raison. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il aurait supporté notre voyage, autrement. »

« En parlant d'attente, quand ferons-nous les cérémonies, Daniel ? » demanda Heimdall.

« Pour celle de la meute, demain soir. Pour celle qui concerne Draco et moi, pour les fêtes du solstice. Epsilon, tu pourras vérifier son état avant de manger ? »

« Sans problème. Oméga, je sais que tu ne dors pas, viens me rejoindre. »

Draco ouvrit ses yeux en papillonnant des paupières. Il s'assit avec difficulté, véritablement épuisé. Le fait que les dominants parlent de lui de cette façon était inattendu. Certes, le groupe présent était celui de la révolte, ceux qui l'avaient protégé les premiers, mais malgré tout, il restait dubitatif. Compagnon-Loup, lui, était heureux. Heureux et soulagé. Sa partie lupine était tout aussi fatiguée que lui, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se rouler en boule dans les couvertures et dormir. Durant tout l'hiver si cela était possible. Draco bailla et se traîna à quatre pattes vers Epsilon. Sans cérémonie, ce dernier le plaça entre ses jambes et entreprit de le déshabiller.

Le fait de se retrouver nu face à tous ces dominants réveilla les anciennes peurs de Draco. Il gémit et chercha à s'extirper des bras du mâle.

« Calme, Oméga, je vérifie ton état de santé, rien d'autre, » lança fermement Epsilon en lui jetant un regard sévère ainsi qu'une tape sèche sur les fesses.

Draco ferma les yeux et s'allongea docilement sur le sol. Ce dernier était fait de bois, sauf vers le foyer et la cheminée où la terre battue et les pierres régnaient en maître, y compris sur les murs.

Le mains de l'homme le parcourent, puis la baguette.

« Alors ? »

« Il est très faible, Daniel. Mais il n'est pas enceint. »

Draco rouvrit ses yeux, brusquement, avant de tourner sa tête vers celui qui avait tenté de le féconder à la place de leur ancien Alpha.

« Bien, je préfère ça pour le moment. Au moins, il n'y aura pas de doute possible. »

L'Oméga fronça ses sourcils blonds mais s'abstint de toute parole. Souvent, la prudence était de mise avec les dominants.

« Allez, viens avec moi, » lui dit Daniel en écartant bras et jambes.

Le garçon se glissa entre les membres offerts, colla son corps contre celui plus fort et plus âgé. Il referma aussitôt ses yeux alors que le mâle lui caressait le dos et les cheveux. Compagnon-Loup frémissait de bonheur. Enfin, enfin il allait pouvoir être câliné par son compagnon sans crainte de représailles ! Cette pensée perturba l'adolescent. Compagnon-Loup estimait toujours que Daniel était son compagnon. Il aurait aimé poser la question mais n'osa pas, de crainte que le dominant ne l'allonge au sol afin de s'accoupler avec lui, prenant ses questionnements pour une invitation. Pas qu'il n'en ai jamais eu besoin, mais mieux valait éviter de le tenter.

Les dominants mangèrent en cercle, Daniel donnant régulièrement de la nourriture à l'Oméga de plus en plus endormi entre ses bras. La chaleur, la quiétude laissaient Draco somnolent mais aussi plus hardi. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit lui aussi à caresser le bras de Daniel et à frotter son nez régulièrement contre son torse. Le silence se fit dans la maisonnette, chacun appréciant le calme de ce qui était pour eux une après-guerre.

« On va rester ici tout l'hiver ? » murmura Draco, perdu dans cette torpeur.

« Oui. Pas d'errance pour nous cette fois. Nous ne repartirons qu'avec les beaux jours, » répondit Daniel.

Draco soupira d'aise. Enfin du repos.

« De quoi allons-nous vivre, Daniel ? » demanda Vircolac.

« Les forêts alentour sont plutôt prospères. Il y a aussi, plus au Sud, quelques villages. Quelques-uns parmi nous irons y chercher des vivres. Acheter, je précise, ou échanger contre de la viande. Nous avons aussi quelques réserves dans nos sacs. Si vraiment cela ne suffit pas, il faudra penser à faire un ou deux raid, mais plus au Nord et à l'Ouest. Les villages sont plus éloignés de ce côté-ci, ils ne nous retrouveront pas. »

« Le mot raid me plaît bien mieux, » ricana Vircolac, suivi par Heimdall.

« Nous verrons. Je n'oublie pas non plus nos anciennes missions. Greyback était tellement concentré sur Ralph qu'il les a oubliées. Moi non. Nous allons devoir finir le travail et les commandes. Et aussi en chercher d'autres. »

Draco frissonna. Avec ou sans Greyback, les hommes de sa nouvelle meute restaient mercenaires. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'il s'endormait pour de bon.

La journée du lendemain fut indolente pour Draco, il ne quitta que peu l'endroit dévolu au sommeil, fait des nattes et des couverture ainsi que des fourrures. Tous avaient dormi là, entassés les uns à côté des autres. Si les dominants étaient désormais dehors, en chasse, au bois ou à remplir les outres d'eau, Draco, lui, préféra végéter. Personne ne lui demandait quoi que ce soit, cela lui convenait. Étrange, certes, mais parfait. Les dominants le laissaient dormir, manger, boire, à sa convenance.

Pourtant, alors que la nuit tombait, Draco fut sommé de se lever et de venir avec eux à l'extérieur. Il faisait froid, le garçon, nu sous sa couverture et une fourrure, sentit son nez devenir glacé. Neuri l'assit au sol, à côté d'un feu de camp.

Daniel était debout, nu lui aussi, comme tous les lycanthropes. Il respirait la puissance, la force. Un son sourd sortit soudain de sa poitrine, pour se transformer en hurlement. Draco recula, effrayé. Les autres hommes y répondirent, l'air s'emplit de phéromones, de colère, d'aura de dominance. Les dominants allaient se battre, compris l'adolescent terrorisé.

À peine pensa-t-il à cela que Daniel se transforma en loup, ainsi que tous les autres. Draco hurla, il se redressa et voulut s'échapper, néanmoins un poids fut aussitôt sur lui. Une patte le plaqua au sol. Le gamin hurla toujours, se débattit, mais rien n'y fit, le loup sur lui ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce. Draco entendait des cris, des bruits de lutte, de combat. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui parurent des heures, il réalisa que le loup sur lui, à savoir Archus, ne lui faisait rien, il se contentait de le maintenir au sol. Draco put tourner la tête, enlever de longues mèches de cheveux blonds devant ses yeux afin de regarder vers les combattants.

Daniel et Epsilon se battaient devant les flammes. Les autres étaient autour d'eux, crocs dehors, babines retroussées. Neuri s'attaqua lui aussi au Loup-garou noir, mais il fut rapidement mis hors de course. La façon dont le loup fauve battit en retraite interpella Draco. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur en comprenant que les dominants ne combattaient pas vraiment. Certes, Epsilon et Daniel semblaient remplis de fureur, mais Draco, au fond de lui, savait qu'ils ne donnaient pas tout ce dont ils étaient capables. Ils ne cherchaient pas à blesser réellement leur adversaire.

Rapidement, le Loup-garou noir qui était Epsilon se coucha au sol sur le dos, pattes écartées en signe de reddition. Daniel s'avança vers lui et sans somation, le mordit férocement à l'épaule. Epsilon hurla mais ne protesta pas. Neuri s'avança à son tour, en rampant. Une fois devant le mâle dominant, il s'allongea lui aussi et subit le même sort. Vircolac et Heimdall firent de même, Daniel les mordit également, bien que moins profondément. Enfin, Archus libéra Draco et s'approcha de son frère. Ils se frottèrent mutuellement la truffe, sans rien faire d'autre.

Quand Daniel s'approcha de lui, Draco fondit en larmes. Il ne voulait pas être mordu. Pas encore.

« Daniel, non, s'il te plaît, me mord pas, j't'en prie, » pleura le garçon en levant ses mains en un geste de protection.

Ce ne fut pas une patte de loup qui se posa sur son épaule mais une main humaine.

« Je ne te mordrai pas. Pas aujourd'hui tout du moins. Toi, ce sera pour les fêtes du solstice. »

Draco leva un visage humide de larmes.

« Pour.. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu le verras. »

L'homme se saisit du garçon, le porta et rentra de nouveau dans la maison. Draco sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Daniel était l'Alpha désormais, sans aucun doute possible. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure mais il était devenu leur Alpha légitime à tous. Son odeur ne laissait que peu de doute. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mordu se demanda l'adolescent. Il ne le voulait pas, mais au vu de leur petit nombre, Daniel aurait dû le faire. Il ignorait comment il le savait mais c'était ce que son instinct lui disait. Daniel devait le marquer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le garçon écarquilla grand ses yeux en comprenant ce qu'il venait de penser. Oui, Daniel allait le marquer, mais pas de la même façon que les autres. Le mâle était excité maintenant. Sexuellement excité.

« Non... » souffla Draco alors que le dominant à peau brune s'allongeait sur lui.

Il ferma les yeux, l'aura de Daniel le plaquant sur la natte aussi efficacement que ses mains et son torse. Draco se mordit les lèvres. Est-ce que Daniel allait le prendre ? De quelle façon allait-il le prendre ? La mort de Greyback allait-elle changer quelque chose à son destin, à la façon dont l'homme allait s'accoupler avec lui ?

Les mains qui le caressaient lui apportèrent de suite un semblant de réponse. Daniel ne le caressait pas avant. Pas de cette façon en tout cas. La bouche de l'homme était aussi sur lui, mais elle ne mordait pas, non, elle embrassait sa peau, la léchait. Lorsqu'elle se referma sur son petit téton et l'aspira, Draco poussa un petit cri tout en ouvrant de nouveau ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Daniel mais c'était plutôt agréable.

Le garçon gémit, se tortilla alors que le dominant continuait de l'embrasser et de le toucher. Les autres mâles rentrèrent également, s'installèrent à côté d'eux afin de regarder leur nouveau chef revendiquer l'Oméga de leur meute.

Draco en fut honteux, d'autant que Daniel poursuivait sa course et d'un coup, prit son pénis dans sa bouche. L'Oméga cria une nouvelle fois en crispant ses doigts dans les cheveux aux boucles noires. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait cela. Lui-même avait plus d'une fois accordé de cette façon du plaisir à tous les hommes qui le dévisageaient, mais Daniel était le premier à lui faire ressentir ce que cela faisait.

« Oh... Oh ! » gémit-il.

Les mains de Daniel était toujours sur son torse, son ventre, ses hanches. Draco se sentit partir dans un monde totalement inconnu. Celui du plaisir. Il haleta de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, au rythme des succions sur son sexe. Puis il explosa dans un cri, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Daniel redressa sa tête également, il cracha le sperme du garçon sur le ventre pâle et creux avant de l'étaler de sa main. Alors que Draco était encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, le nouvel Alpha se masturba violemment au dessus du nombril de l'Oméga. Sa semence jaillit, maculant l'adolescent. Daniel s'effondra sur le corps fin, frotta leur ventre et leur torse l'un contre l'autre afin d'étaler plus encore leur deux jouissances sur eux.

Encore humide et poisseux de leur orgasme, il s'allongea sur les nattes, prit le garçon contre lui et les couvrit d'une couverture. Les autres mâles firent de même, s'allongeant pour la nuit auprès de l'Alpha et de l'Oméga. Vircolac fut le dernier à s'endormir. Excité par le spectacle qu'il venait de voir, il se masturba et jouit à son tour dans sa propre main quelques instants plus tard.

Les jours succédèrent de nouveau aux jours. Draco ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, mais les dominants le laissaient en paix. Il dormait, mangeait, sortait peu, uniquement pour faire ses besoins la plupart du temps, alors que la neige faisait son apparition. Epsilon l'auscultait tous les jours, vérifiant qu'il allait bien. De fait, il allait de mieux en mieux et avait reprit du poids.

Ce que Draco comprenait le moins étant que Daniel ne le baisait toujours pas. Après leur petite séance masturbatoire, le garçon avait été persuadé que l'Alpha souhaiterait s'accoupler avec lui, mais rien. Il ne le regrettait pas mais cela le laissait plus que perplexe. Pire, Compagnon-Loup ne comprenait pas non plus et, contrairement à l'humain, commençait à le vivre comme un rejet. Cela était d'autant plus incompréhensible que Daniel le désirait, avec de plus en plus de force au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Non, Draco ne comprenait pas. Il était même de plus en plus perdu. La fête du solstice d'hiver approchant, il espérait que ce jour lui apporterait une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Il n'avait en effet pas oublié que ce jour-là, Daniel le mordrait, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Le jour fatidique arriva, et avec lui l'angoisse de Draco grimpa. La meute était tendue, bien que joyeuse. Il avait neigé mais le temps était dorénavant plutôt beau. Draco, assis au sol, regardait les hommes qui préparaient d'étranges mixtures dans des bols.

« C'est quoi, Epsilon ? » demanda le garçon, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa crainte.

« C'est pour la cérémonie de ce soir. »

« C'est pour les fêtes ? C'est de la peinture ? Les Werwulfs peignent pour le solstice ? »

Neuri et Archus explosèrent de rire alors qu'Epsilon levait les yeux au ciel.

« Non, gamin, c'est pour l'union, » fit Neuri en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Draco plissa son nez. Neuri était l'un des Werwulfs les plus doux, surtout avec lui. Il alla donc vers l'homme qui pour sa part préparait un ragoût de lapin et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« L'union ? »

« Oui. Toi et Daniel allaient être unis cette nuit, » expliqua à son tour Archus.

Draco sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc.

« Unis ? Comme... comme unis, on sera... compagnon ? »

« Oui. Tu ne l'avais toujours pas compris ? Décidément, tu es beau, Oméga, c'est un fait, mais parfois tu es lent à la comprennette, » se moqua gentiment Neuri.

Draco ne dit plus rien. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que la peur, mais aussi l'espoir, l'envahissaient. Petit-Homme avait peur, Compagnon-Loup espérait. Daniel serait donc son véritable compagnon, cette nuit ? Ne sachant plus où il en était et ce qu'il devait penser, Draco sortit de la cabane afin de retrouver le principal intéressé. Daniel était en train de couper du bois à l'aide d'une hache un peu plus loin, vers le bûcher.

« Alpha, » murmura le gamin, deux pas derrière lui.

« Oui ? »

Daniel posa la hache, que Heimdall saisit aussitôt pour le remplacer dans sa tâche, et s'approcha du gosse qui gardait sa tête basse.

« Qu'il y a t-il ? »

En sentant les mains du dominant sur ses épaules nues, Draco craqua. Il se mit à pleurer tout en se serrant contre le torse du mâle. Les pensées et les sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient depuis des mois au sujet de Daniel étaient épuisantes. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Que veux-tu de moi, Alpha ? Est-ce vrai qu'on sera uni ? Tu veux quoi ? Est-ce que tu seras mon compagnon ? Mon vrai compagnon ? Est-ce que tu feras comme Greyback ? Tu veux un enfant de moi ? Tu me donneras aux autres ? Je sais plus où j'en suis, ce que je dois faire, ce que tu veux, et je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué. »

Draco sentit que Daniel le portait, comme il le faisait si souvent depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Il ne l'emmena cependant pas dans la maison mais un peu plus loin, où il assis le jeune Oméga sur une souche d'arbre mort. Il laissa l'enfant pleurer contre lui, lui donna le temps de se calmer alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et la nuque. Quand enfin les larmes se tarirent et les reniflements se firent moins forts, il prit le visage larmoyant entre ses mains pour le redresser et plonger ses yeux sombres dans les clairs.

« J'ai fait des promesses, Draco. »

Le garçon regarda l'Alpha dans les yeux. Il le pouvait avec lui. Surtout quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, comme maintenant. Quand Daniel appelait son regard avec le sien.

« A toi, et aussi à ton amie dominante. »

« Hannah... » souffla Draco.

« Elle est morte dans mes bras, Oméga. Elle m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi. Et j'ai promis. Je lui ai promis de m'occuper de toi, de faire de toi mon compagnon un jour, d'élever nos louveteaux ensemble. Quant à toi, je te l'ai dit aussi, Draco. Aucun autre mâle ne posera ses mains sur toi. Je serai ton compagnon cette nuit et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous prenne. »

Draco laissa de nouveau ses larmes couler sur ses joues. C'était ce que Hannah aussi lui avait dit, un jour. Que ce n'était sans doute pas le destin qu'il méritait mais que Daniel serait celui qui le sauverait et lui permettrait de vivre. Malgré cela, malgré le soulagement qu'il ressentait, le garçon était atrocement malheureux. Daniel ne lui parlait pas d'amour. Il ne connaîtrait pas l'amour. Est-ce qu'au moins il serait tendre avec lui, durant l'acte ? Est-ce qu'il lui donnerai du plaisir, comme il l'avait fait la nuit où il était devenu l'Alpha ?

« Prendras-tu soin de moi, Alpha ? »

« N'est-ce pas ce que je fais déjà ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il allait sans doute trop loin dans ses questions. Fenrir l'aurait déjà battu depuis longtemps pour oser tenir de tels propos. Mais Daniel n'était pas Fenrir, lui glissa Compagnon-Loup.

Le garçon essuya ses joues avant de retourner dans la cahute. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture, comme à l'accoutumée, et s'empressa de s'endormir. Au moins, quand il dormait, il oubliait.

 **… … …**

La peur lui nouait le ventre. Les dominants, en dehors de Neuri, étaient face à lui, nus et agressifs. Le feu qui les séparait lui semblait un bien faible rempart. Il se cramponna à l'homme roux alors que ce dernier terminait de lui mettre de la peinture sur le corps à l'aide de ses doigts.

« Neuri, j'ai peur ! »

« C'est l'union, Draco, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. J'ai déjà vu des unions dans mon ancienne meute, celle où je suis né. Tu verras, tout se passera bien. »

L'Oméga chercha toutefois encore le réconfort des bras du dominant, oubliant que cet homme, un jour, avait abusé de lui. Il ne pensait plus à cela depuis que les hommes ne le touchaient plus, ne le voulait plus, au risque de devenir fou. Neuri lui tapota le crâne mais le poussa devant lui, debout face aux autres dominants de la meute. Daniel était au centre, lui aussi le corps recouvert de peinture.

Heimdall et Archus le tenaient chacun par un bras alors que Daniel, en apercevant Draco, se mit à se débattre afin de le rejoindre. Epsilon s'approcha de lui, lui fit boire une gorgée d'un liquide dans un gobelet. Le Bêta se dirigea ensuite vers Draco qui gémit et se retourna dans les bras de Neuri.

« Non ! Non ! »

Mais le rouquin se contenta de lui maintenir les bras afin qu'Epsilon puisse l'obliger à avaler à son tour le breuvage.

Draco eut le sentiment de flotter, de brûler. Il se débattit mais finit par lâcher prise alors que tout autour de lui se teintait de noir et de rouge. La peur ne le quittait pas, elle augmenta même d'un cran alors qu'Epsilon lui passait le bracelet en argent restricteur. Il tomba au sol, paniqué, quand Neuri et le Bêta le lâchèrent. Ses yeux troubles virent alors l'enfer se déchaîner devant lui. Daniel s'était transformé et le regardait, ses babines retroussées.

« Cours, Oméga ! »

Le garçon ne savait pas qui avait hurlé et ne chercha pas à le savoir. Nu comme un ver, il se mit à courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Il savait que Daniel le poursuivait mais la terreur était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler quoi que ce soit. Les souvenirs se mélangeaient dans sa tête, il ne savait plus qui le poursuivait et pourquoi. Aussi, quand le loup bondit sur lui et lui déchira la chair de ses crocs, il se contenta de hurler, perdant ses esprits et s'évanouissant, purement et simplement.

Il reprit conscience alors qu'il était à moitié allongé dans les bras de Daniel. Ils étaient dans la maison et tous les autres mâles s'affairaient autour d'eux. Cet état de fait fit gémir le garçon de terreur. Non, non il ne voulait pas qu'ils recommencent, Daniel le lui avait promis ! Les membres lourds et l'esprit brumeux, l'Oméga se mit à geindre, à pleurnicher tandis que des mains le touchaient. Les bras de Daniel le serrèrent un peu plus, son aura glissa sur lui afin de tenter de le calmer. Le jeune homme ouvrit légèrement les yeux alors que de l'eau délicieusement chaude était versée sur son ventre. Il vit que les autres dominants ne le caressaient pas, du moins, pas comme il l'entendait. Ils les lavaient, Daniel et lui. Epsilon s'occupait de la nouvelle morsure sanguinolente sur son épaule.

Draco gémit, chercha instinctivement la chaleur et la protection de son Alpha. Daniel le tenait fermement tout en laissant les autres dominants les toucher afin de les nettoyer. Parfois un sourd grondement rauque résonnait dans sa gorge. L'Oméga se laissa faire, amorphe et brûlant. Le venin de Daniel courrait dans ses veines. Il somnola à moitié, jusqu'à ce que Daniel ne le porte à nouveau. Draco ouvrit brièvement ses yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Daniel l'avait allongé sur le ventre dans le nid qui leur servait à dormir. Le poids de l'homme fut immédiatement sur lui et Draco sut ce qui l'attendait. Il en frissonna de peur mais ne put protester. L'aura de Daniel l'englobait tout entier, le maintenait cloué au sol de façon tout aussi efficace que son corps. Et puis, il ne se sentait ni la force, ni le courage de se rebeller. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais plus que cela, ses mois de captivité lui avait appris que la rébellion, en ce qui le concernait, ne lui apportait que douleur et supplice. Sans compter que le venin de Daniel le laissait fiévreux et légèrement alangui. Il laissa donc l'homme lui écarter les jambes, s'installer entre elles. Il poussa une sourde plainte alors qu'une humidité envahissait ses fesses, puis des doigts. Daniel le préparait à le recevoir, avec impatience certes, cependant quelque chose de nouveau apparut. L'homme l'embrassait. Sa bouche parcourait ses épaules, sa langue léchait sa morsure, l'une de ses mains soulevait ses cheveux afin de dévoiler sa nuque qu'il mordilla doucement et embrassa, elle aussi. Draco gémit une nouvelle fois, incertain. C'était doux, plus doux que les simples caresses de la main brune sur son dos, quand Daniel le baisait autrefois. L'homme le désirait ardemment, mais il prenait aussi un peu plus son temps.

Les attouchements durèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Draco sentit le sexe épais du dominant pénétrer son intimité. Il gémit plus fort, son corps ayant perdu l'habitude des coïts. Il se tortilla un peu, mais Daniel le maintenait toujours fermement. Son aura se fit plus puissante, alors que son pénis s'enfonçait entre les chairs tendres du garçon. Draco lâcha prise, tenta de refouler la douleur sourde qui le saisissait. Alors que le premier va-et-vient lui labourait les entrailles, le garçon hurla, mais pour une autre raison que ce qui se passait dans son bas-ventre. Les dents humaines de Daniel venaient de s'enfoncer, à l'image de son sexe, dans sa chair, là où le loup l'avait mordu quelques temps plus tôt.

Draco pleura, tenta de se débattre mais en vain. Daniel le possédait de ses dents et de son sexe. Les deux étaient solidement ancrés dans son corps, le tenant sans pitié. Le garçon, une fois encore, céda, l'aura de Daniel ne lui laissant de toute façon pas le choix de même que ses membres qui le gardaient prisonnier. L'homme s'activa dans son dos, les bruits sourds et claquants de son pubis contre les fesses blanches résonnèrent dans l'air de la pièce. Ses dents lâchèrent enfin sa proie, aussitôt remplacées par sa bouche et sa langue. Draco se sentit partir dans des limbes brûlantes. Le venin, la salive de l'homme étaient en lui, tout comme cette verge chaude dans ses entrailles en feu. La douleur s'éloigna, ne laissant place qu'à cette chaleur moite et dévastatrice qui l'englobait tout entier. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Draco sentit de nouveau la graine du plaisir dans son ventre. Elle était là, comme souvent quand Daniel le prenait. Il voulu se concentrer sur elle, malgré cela, le garçon épuisé tomba dans un semi-sommeil comateux. Il comprit vaguement que son dominant, son désormais compagnon, jouissait en lui, l'imprégnait de sa semence puis qu'il le prenait dans ses bras avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain, il ne gardait que des souvenirs flous de la veille. Il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que Daniel l'avait baisé et qu'ils étaient désormais unis, mais le reste était teinté de noir, gris et d'ombres rougeoyantes. Il resta allongé sur les nattes et les couvertures, incertain. À sa gauche, Heimdall dormait toujours, lui aussi. Les autres étaient levés et déjeunaient. Ses sens lupins en éveil, Draco compris que dehors le blizzard soufflait. Les hommes resteraient à l'abri, aujourd'hui.

« Viens manger, Oméga, » lui lança Archus.

Draco se traîna donc avec eux et prit le bol que lui tendait le frère de son amant. Est-ce qu'ils étaient beau-frère, désormais ? L'idée lui sembla un peu absurde, pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient si l'union se comparait à un mariage. L'adolescent avisa que tous étaient habillés, à part lui. Il en fut un peu honteux et chercha des yeux les chiffons qui lui servaient de pantalon et chemise. Epsilon s'en rendit compte et se mit à rire.

« Tes guenilles nous servent de torchons, tu en auras d'autres quand notre Alpha le décidera. »

Draco jeta un regard en coin à Daniel qui mangeait à côté de son Bêta.

« Pas de suite. Je le veux nu avec moi. »

Draco baissa la tête et continua de boire son bouillon.

« Et quand il sortira ? » demanda Archus.

« J'accorde des vêtements à ce moment-là uniquement. Mais il n'a pas à sortir sauf pour ses besoins. »

L'ordre sous-jacent était clair, Draco le comprit aisément. Il finissait à peine son déjeuner en trempant de généreux morceaux de pain dans son bol quand Daniel se leva et se tint devant lui. Draco poussa un petit cri de surprise alors qu'il était soulevé du sol et que l'homme, une fois encore, le déposait sur les nattes.

Les phéromones du désir emplirent l'air, tout comme l'aura de puissance de l'Alpha. Draco se laissa une nouvelle fois faire. Si Daniel faisait comme Greyback la première fois qu'il l'avait possédé, il savait que l'homme s'accouplerait de nombreuses fois avec lui dans la journée. Greyback l'avait torturé si souvent dans cette caverne maudite.

Mais ce n'était pas comme avec Greyback.

Il était sur le dos, Daniel entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Le dominant ne le blessait pas. Il faisait comme la veille : le visage dans son cou, il l'embrassait. Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière, tant pour montrer sa soumission que pour lui laisser un plus large accès. Megan avait raison, les baisers, c'était bon. Compagnon-Loup était heureux, rassuré. Daniel était tendre avec lui. Le jeune Oméga voulait plaire au mâle, lui montrer qu'il serait un bon compagnon, lui aussi. Il voulait que le dominant le prenne. Draco gémit et eut un petit frisson alors que la bouche de Daniel se déplaçait sur son torse maigre. Il maudit sa partie lupine, mais ne pouvait pas lutter, ni contre elle, ni contre les désirs de son Alpha. Son aura glissait sur lui, le laissait indolent et passif. Alors il abandonna et se concentra sur le plaisir présent. Les caresses lui donnaient du plaisir, c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant.

Il savait que les autres mâles étaient là, qu'ils les regardaient. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas comme lorsque Greyback le possédait devant eux. L'ancien Alpha le faisait pour l'humilier, pour démontrer à ses hommes sa toute puissance. Daniel, lui, s'en moquait. Qu'ils soient présents ou non le laissait totalement indifférent. Il s'accouplait avec son compagnon et si ses hommes les regardaient pour se rincer l'œil, pour se distraire, voire, dans le cas de Vircolac, s'exciter et se masturber ou pour une toute autre raison, ce n'était pas important.

Toujours légèrement fiévreux, Draco posa ses mains sur les longs cheveux bouclés de Daniel. Encore un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se permettre avec Greyback. Compagnon-Loup lui intima l'ordre de ne plus penser au Sanguinaire, ce n'était pas le moment. Non, alors que la langue de Daniel glissait dans son nombril, Draco fut bien de l'avis de sa partie lupine. Il gémit encore, de plaisir, et ses hanches se mouvèrent vers son dominant. Oh, si Daniel pouvait lui accorder encore une fois le délice de sa bouche ce serait si merveilleux, pensa l'adolescent, l'esprit embrumé.

Il poussa un léger cri alors que son vœux était exaucé. Le garçon ne croyait pas à sa chance. Daniel se saisit de ses jambes, les plaça sur ses épaules brunes afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à l'entière intimité du soumis.

Les attentions linguales durèrent un instant, avant que le dominant ne délaisse la verge tendue et rougie pour remonter dans le cou tendre. Ses jambes toujours sur les épaules de l'Alpha, Draco sentit son derrière être surélevé. Que faisait donc Daniel ? Pourquoi ne le retournait-il pas sur le ventre puisqu'il avait cessé de le sucer ?

Il eut sa réponse alors que des doigts humides le pénétraient rapidement pour laissait tout aussi rapidement la place à la verge du mâle. Draco poussa un gémissement rauque, arqua son dos et sa nuque sous la lente poussée. Ses bras rejoignirent ses jambes et se posèrent sur les épaules fermes du dominant au-dessus de lui qui commença aussitôt ses va-et-vient, pénétrant profondément le garçon de son sexe.

Draco garda ses yeux clos alors que de sa bouche s'échappait des plaintes et des geignements. Pour autant, ils ne témoignaient pas d'une quelconque douleur, loin de là. Ce que faisait Daniel était toujours bon, surtout que l'homme ne cessait de l'embrasser et de le caresser. Compagnon-Loup en frémit de contentement.

Totalement languissant et offert, Draco laissait le pénis fourrager ses chairs sans aucune résistance. Ce n'était pas la même position que ses précédents coïts, cela le perturbait mais lui faisait aussi découvrir d'autres sensations. La graine de plaisir s'éveilla de nouveau en lui et alors que Draco ouvrait les yeux, elle s'épanouit enfin, grandissait à travers ses membres, ses nerfs.

Daniel se redressa sur ses coudes, ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans les gris. Draco sut que l'homme voulait qu'il le regarde, l'autorisait à soutenir le feu de ses prunelles. Alors Draco, sans doute pour la première fois, regarda vraiment l'homme qui le possédait.

Il était grand, fort, ses muscles jouaient sous sa peau. Il les sentait qui bougeaient et roulaient sur son corps. Ses jambes pâles sur les épaules rondes tranchaient avec la peau brune, d'une couleur chaude, proche de celle du café au lait que buvait sa mère le matin. Les cheveux noirs, longs et bouclés, tombèrent sur les joues de Draco alors que Daniel baissait de nouveau sa tête pour l'embrasser furtivement dans le cou. Quand il releva son visage, Draco réalisa que l'homme, sans être foncièrement beau, était loin d'être laid. Il en fut stupidement heureux tandis que Compagnon-Loup, dans un élan narcissique, en fut hautement satisfait. Le nez était droit, les lèvres épaisses. Draco focalisa son regard sur elles pendant que les paroles de Megan revenaient dans son esprit.

Il avait envie d'essayer.

Ses mains se saisirent avec crainte et respect de la nuque du dominant, il s'en servit comme appui pour redresser sa tête et faire abaisser un peu celle de son amant qui labouraient toujours ses chairs. Draco avait peur, peur de faire un geste défendu, mais il continua pourtant, jusqu'à ce que ses propres lèvres rose pâle se posent sur celles de l'Alpha.

L'homme le plaqua aussitôt au sol avec force, ses reins accélèrent le rythme entre les fesses blanches. Draco ne put crier car la langue humide du dominant s'engouffra quant à elle dans sa bouche et fourragea avec entrain sa cavité buccale. Les mains de Draco se crispèrent dans les boucles noires. Sa langue, mue d'une vie propre, s'enroula autour de celle du dominant.

Les sensations, le désir, le plaisir, explosa dans tout son corps. La graine avait non seulement grandi mais elle fleurissait, explorait la moindre parcelle de son être. Il haletait, sa bouche parvenant à se détacher de temps à autre de celle de Daniel afin de pouvoir respirer bruyamment. Les gémissements de plaisir, les cris de volupté se propagèrent dans la pièce. Alors c'était ça, faire l'amour ? pensa furtivement Draco. Pourtant, l'homme n'avais pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Est-ce qu'on pouvait faire l'amour sans sentiments ? Car ce qu'il vivait là, en cet instant, ressemblait à ce que Megan lui avait expliqué un jour. C'était bon, c'était enivrant. Jamais le sexe d'un homme en lui ne lui avait fait ressentir tout cela. Alors ça devait être faire l'amour, non ?

La main de Daniel se saisit de son pénis en érection, le masturba, faisait geindre Draco d'un nouveau délice. L'homme accéléra encore la cadence, de son sexe, de sa main et de sa langue. Il poussa un grognement grave, lança son pénis le plus loin possible dans l'étroit fourreau de chair et Draco sentit les spasmes de l'orgasme de son amant alors qu'il explosait en lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que l'homme bougeait toujours son sexe entre ses reins, jouait de sa langue et de sa main, Draco jouit à son tour dans un cri, maculant les doigts chocolat de blanc.

Les deux hommes restèrent unis un instant, dans leur corps et leurs souffles erratiques, front contre front. Puis Daniel se retira lentement et s'effondra sur la natte, à côté de Draco. Le garçon blond ne bougea pas, les jambes douloureuses à cause de la position qu'il avait eue. Mais il s'en fichait. Seules comptaient la chaleur dans son ventre et les bulles de félicité qui éclataient encore dans son crâne.

« Putain ! Alors ça c'est ce que j'appelle une putain de partie de jambes en l'air ! » s'écria Vircolac.

Draco grogna, maudissant ce stupide dominant. Il se tourna et se nicha dans les bras de Daniel.

« Dominant, cet imbécile me casse les oreilles, » marmonna-t-il.

Daniel explosa de rire et, à la surprise général, embrassa les cheveux blonds.

« Vircolac, la ferme, tu fatigues mon compagnon, » dit-il à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco ouvrit ses yeux, étonné par les paroles de l'Alpha alors que dans la pièce, les éclats de rire fusaient. Il leva la tête afin de voir le visage détendu de son amant. L'avait-il déjà vu ainsi ? Il en doutait. Il posa sa paume sur la joue râpeuse, la caressa lentement.

« Est-ce que tous nos accouplements seront aussi bons, Alpha ? »

« Je le souhaite, » répondit Daniel.

Sans savoir pourquoi, les yeux de Draco se remplir de larmes. Il avait tant de choses sur le cœur, tant de mots qui ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Il espérait, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il s'autorisait de nouveau à espérer.

Daniel posa sa propre main sur la joue douce et humide, essuya les larmes.

« Pourquoi ce chagrin ? » murmura-t-il.

L'Oméga ne répondit pas, il tendit timidement le cou, effleura les lèvres du dominant d'un chaste baiser avant de reculer prudemment. Daniel sourit, lui rendit un baiser tout aussi chaste. Puis il embrassa les paupières de Draco qui se fermèrent.

 **… … …**


End file.
